Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Circle
by Bic Schaefer
Summary: Harry seeks to defeat Voldemort with the unlikely assistance of a used car salesman by the name of Aberforth, as well as some old friends. My version of the next book
1. Siblings

We do not own any of the characters used in this story.

Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Circle Chapter One: Siblings 

Harry stood looking at the front door to number four Privet Drive. He had stayed at Hogwarts for over a week after Professor Dumbledore's funeral. He wandered Gryffindor Tower trying to decide what to do next. Finally, when it became clear that soon only he and Filch would be left, he moved on. His first stop was Godric's Hollow, his parents' graves. He thought going there would give him a new direction, an idea where to start. It only made him more angry and confused.

He looked up at the door again and knew this was the last time he would ever see the Dursleys' house. He wasn't quite sure why he was here. There were a few quills, parchments, newspaper articles, and books of his up in his room, but nothing he really wanted. Those could go into the dustbin for all he cared.

Maybe he was there to tell the Dursleys he would not be living with them until his seventeenth birthday. Great news for all concerned. But he had no real need to tell them. Quite possibly he had to walk out of that house one last time before he could start his journey. Before he could walk out of it, he first had to walk in. Harry stepped up to the door. He could just walk right in, take his things, turn around and leave. However, he decided to knock.

Dudley answered the door. Although still oversized he did not look nearly so much like he was going to explode out of his clothes as he did last summer. "Oh great, you're back." He sneered.

"Don't worry, I'm not staying." Answered Harry.

"But I thought that crazy old…"

Harry raised his hand to stop him. "I will be gone in a few minutes, and then you will never see me again." A look that combined confusion and happiness spread over Dudley's face. Harry brushed past him and dashed up the stairs two at a time.

He looked around what had been his room the past five summers. He would never have to escape from here again. He would never get to leave here for Hogwarts again, either. He quickly gathered up his few remaining belongings then looked for something to put them in. With few choices, he grabbed a pillowcase and stuffed them inside. It was then he noticed a figure standing at the door.

It was his Aunt Petunia; she quietly took a step into the room. "Dudley tells me you are not staying." She said softly. "I'm not surprised." Harry had never seen this kind of look on his aunt's face before. "If you have just a minute before you leave, I would like to talk to you… to tell you something." Harry felt himself soften then nodded silently. "When your Professor was here to collect you last year, some of the things he said brought back memories. Memories I thought I had put behind me. When I was a girl, my parents presented me with a baby sister. A younger sister who grew up to become the beautiful one and the brilliant one, and I became average. One day she got an invitation to join your world. She accepted and became more exceptional. I found the more average I became, the less people expected of me and the happier I was. I married an average man and lived in an average house, but I kept in touch with Lily."

Harry was not sure what to make of all his aunt was saying. He had never heard her speak like this before. She was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. He heard Uncle Vernon's voice, at first loud and angry, then it quieted down. His aunt continued. "When things started getting dangerous in your magic world, I begged her to leave it behind. She wouldn't even consider it and I broke off all contact. I never wanted that world to harm my family, so to me she no longer existed. Then you came."

A roar of uncle Vernon's laughter could be heard below. His aunt hesitated then started again. "What I'm trying to say is I could have been… no, I should have been a better aunt. I was just afraid. Since last summer I've heard a few of the happenings in your world. I know things are bad again. I…" she wiped a tear. "Be careful Harry."

At that moment Dudley's thundering footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. As he looked into Harry's room he yelled, "Hey, there's somebody here to see you. Some man named Dumbledore."

"It can't…" Harry stuttered.

Dudley broke in. "Not that crazy old coot who came last summer. This man is normal. Not one of you magic nutters." Too stunned to respond to Dudley's comments he looked at his aunt, who seemed just as stunned. She shrugged her shoulders. Harry ran down the stairs. Reaching the bottom he could see his overstuffed uncle sitting in the overstuffed chair. He took a step into the living room and saw to whom his uncle was talking.

There sat someone who was dressed oddly even for the wizarding world. He was an older man; kind of short and thin, wearing a robe that had been patched multiple times with assorted fabrics. It looked more like a quilt than a robe. The wizard spoke in a raspy voice. "Ah, nice to meet you, kid."

Harry looked over at his uncle again who seemed to be having a fine chat with this wizard. "Where are your manners, boy?" said Uncle Vernon.

Harry's brain was trying to make sense of this. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Before the wizard could answer, Uncle Vernon bellowed, "Don't be rude boy, this could be your one chance to have a real life!"

The wizard made a quick flick of his wand, then spoke. "You can feel free to talk now, your uncle won't hear you. He will just think you are standing there quietly listening to us."

"What's going on here?" Harry demanded.

"Let me see if I can make it easy for you kid. First, my name is Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore. I believe you knew my brother. Second, your uncle is under one of my favorite spells: _oculus spectatum_. When he looks at me he is seeing a very portly man in an ill fitting suit."

Uncle Vernon roared with laughter. "That's a good one Mr. Dumbledore. Can't wait to tell that one at work."

Dumbledore continued. "Your uncle just heard me tell a rather insipid joke about drill bits." Aunt Petunia could be heard coming down the stairs. Another flick of the wand. "Your aunt is seeing a rather handsome older man with wavy gray hair. She is hearing me explain how I am taking you under my wing. Your uncle however is hearing me talk about how you are going to work hard long hours in my factory to make your way in life."

Harry looked over to see his aunt and uncle, who were both smiling and nodding. Dudley was still upstairs moving furniture to reclaim Harry's room two months earlier than planned.

"Now you want to know why I'm here. Well kid, we just need to have a little chat. After that, it's up to you."

Harry had been searching his memory. Professor Dumbledore had never spoken to him about a brother, but he had seen a photo of him two years ago. It was an old photo of the Order of the Phoenix.

"How do I know you're who you say you are?" Harry questioned. "You could be casting a spell on me. Maybe you're actually a Death Eater here to take me to your master."

"Ha!" Dumbledore belly laughed. "You got me, kid. That's pretty funny, me working for old Moldymort. Besides, this house is still protected until your birthday. I'm getting a little tired of keeping this spell going. Muggles are pretty easy to fool but it's taking a bit of effort now. Let's walk and talk. First we will say our good-byes." Another small flick of the wand, and he addressed the Dursleys. "It's time for us to be off." He stood up, shook Uncle Vernon's hand and kissed Aunt Petunia's. He turned to Harry and tilted his head toward the Dursleys. "Anything you would like to say before we go?"

There were many things Harry would like to have said, but right now he decided playing this game was his best exit strategy. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, I'm sure this is what is best for me. "

Uncle Vernon grunted as Aunt Petunia said, "If you are sure this is what you want. Alright then, take care of yourself."

"Oh, for goodness sake Petunia, best thing that ever happened to the boy!" bellowed Uncle Vernon.

"We will say farewell. Thank you for your time." Aberforth started to put his hand on Harry's shoulder then pulled it back. He walked to the door and opened it. Harry stepped through. This is not how Harry thought his last view of the Dursley's household would go. He didn't like sneaking out under a lie. This wasn't how his journey should start. As he headed down the walk he heard this Dumbledore exchange another parting pleasantry. He waited by the street. As the older wizard stepped beside him he asked, "What happens when they start talking about this and their stories don't match?"

"Who cares, kid, we'll be long gone. Keep walking, we will have our little chat once we are away from the house." They continued around the corner. Aberforth gesture to a bench and they both sat down. Harry thought it a rather public place for a private "chat".

"Don't worry, the bench is cloaked. No muggles can see or hear us. You must have a few questions for me. Shoot."

Harry hesitated a moment then blurted out "How come he never mentioned you?" He was unhappy with both Dumbledores. Why had Professor Dumbledore kept his brother a secret? If this was his brother, why was he so completely different?

"I'm not surprised my name never came up. I'm not exactly the kind people brag about. Not like Albus. It wasn't exactly easy being the little brother of 'one of the greatest wizards of all time!' When old Moldymort was in power before, Albus asked me to stay hidden. He was afraid I would be used as a pawn to get to him. The others in the order thought I just ran scared. Since then I've kind of drifted between the muggle and magical worlds. Next question."

"What do you want from me…" He hesitated, not knowing how to address him, "Mr. Dumbledore?"

"It's Aberforth. You can call me Abby, both my friends do." After a brief pause he added, "That's a joke kid, you can laugh."

Harry looked at him harshly.

"Alright, to tell the truth it's kind of true. I don't have many friends in either world. Now to answer your question, I don't want anything. I'm here to help you."

"To help me what?" Harry was increasingly annoyed with this conversation.

"I'll make this simple. Albus and I weren't close but we kept in touch. He made me promise that if anything happened to him, I would do what ever I could to help you. _Aperire mirus_," He added with a flick of his wand. Harry saw a shimmer behind them, which quickly faded. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Aberforth chanted to the air.

The shimmer reappeared and suddenly Mad-Eye Moody was standing behind them. Aberforth looked over his shoulder smiled and said "Mad-Eye," turning back he continued, "Kid, you should be honored. They sent the big gun to follow you."

"Professor Moody, what are you doing here?"

Before he could answer Dumbledore chimed in "Don't be naive kid, did you think the Order was just going to let you leave Hogwarts and wander around on your own? Of course not. Whether or not they believe all that 'Chosen One' talk you're still their best bet. No way they wouldn't cover your back."

Moody spoke. "Hello Harry and…hello Aberforth. Yes, we are concerned with Harry's safety."

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on?" demanded Harry with increasing irritation.

"Not hard to follow," said Dumbledore, "Mad-Eye is tailing you to make sure you don't get into trouble. Have to make sure a whole flock of Death Eaters, dementors, and werewolves don't jump you."

"Don't make light of the situation," growled Moody. "You may not understand this, Aberforth, but the danger is increasing by the day since Albus's death."

"Believe me, I get it. You think taking up with this kid is my idea of fun? I'd much rather be back in my muggle flat making up useless spells. Now, you can take a hike. I'll cover him until we get to the Weasley's. Then we can discuss how the Order can be put to good use."

"Some things never change," sighed Moody. "Harry, you O.K. with this?"

Harry looked back and forth between the two wizards. For some reason he couldn't understand, it seemed a good idea to stay with Aberforth. "I'll see you later, Professor Moody."

"Keep your wits about you. We will all see you tonight." With a pop, Moody was gone.

"Now," said Aberforth quickly, "Let's continue our talk. My turn. Let's see if I have this straight. Your plan is to find the remaining horcruxes, figure out how to destroy them, get to the Dark Lord, kill him and if you are lucky take out a bunch of the death eaters on the way. Brave kid, very brave."

"I suppose so."

"You know what the difference between bravery and stupidity is?"

"What?"

"In your case, not very much."

Harry's temper started to rise. As he felt heat growing behind his face he said, "I thought you were supposed to help me, not belittle me!"

"There is nothin' says I can't do both at the same time. Stop and think about your plan. You want to face off against the most powerful dark wizard of all time and all his lackeys, toadies, and henchmen, all by yourself. You, a wet behind the ears wizard."

"I suppose you have a better plan?"

"Yes, I believe I do."

"The two things you seem to be best at are lying and hiding, I don't think either of those will help me!"

"You might be surprised!"

As the tension between the two increased, Harry responded, "Your brother didn't lie or cheat of hide his way out of anything!"

"Your right. Albus was always honest and straightforward. There is one other big difference between us. I'm alive and here to help you."

Harry's mind flew to the edge of fury, and stopped. Reason started to return as his goal came back into sight. "Alright," he said coldly, "What do you suggest?"

"There are a lot of people out there willing to help you. Let them. You can't do this all alone."

"I'm not alone. _**I** _have friends I can count on."

"Oh, yes. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Two more novice wizards."

"I've had just about…"

Dumbledore cut him off. "O.K., but stop and think. What are their strengths? How can they best help? Granger's a smart one. You need someone to research what and where the remaining horcruxes are. She can serve you best at Hogwarts. Weasley is a loyal friend. Almost like a brother to you, but not very cautious. That makes him a target for Voldemort. He'll need to be somewhere safe. Again, he may be the biggest help at Hogwarts. I'm sure he and Granger will do well as a team." Aberforth gave a knowing smile.

"How do you know all this?" Harry demanded.

"Just keep my eyes and ears open. So, we'll have your friends at Hogwarts. The Order will pretty much do whatever we…I mean you… ask. A stop at the Ministry might be in order."

"The Ministry! What kind of help do you expect to find there?"

"They may be a bunch of nitwits, but they might prove to be a useful bunch of nitwits. Let's not forget your friend Hagrid. Never underestimate the value of a strong back."

"Hagrid is more than just a strong back! He's a great…"

"For goodness sake kid, get that chip off your shoulder. I never said he wasn't a great man or a great friend. I simply meant his strength could come in handy."

Harry relaxed a bit. "What else is in your grand plan?"

"First order of business is to get to the Weasley's. We can discuss what we are up against on the way."

"Are we flying or apparating?

"Neither, let's take a drive." He pointed across the street to one of the most beat up cars Harry had ever seen.

"I hope it flies better than it looks."

"It doesn't fly at all. Ever drive one of these? They can be a lot of fun. In one of my muggle jobs I was the best used car salesman in Biggin Hill."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Harry murmured under his breath.

"Come on. Hop in."

They walked over. As Harry climbed into the passenger side he noticed the inside was in perfect condition. Aberforth jumped in, after looking at Harry's face he smiled. "The engine is in top shape and the interior is mint. It's just the outside that, well, leaves a little bit to be desired. I keep it that way so nobody will want to take it. What do you think kid?"

"I think…my name is Harry, not kid. You can call me Harry."

"Whatever you say, kid." The engine roared to life.

**Bic: Should we post more chapters?**

**(Johanna says to say YES! I act as his beta and assistant, so any little technical mistakes can be blamed on me.)**


	2. The Circle Closes

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Circle Chapter 2: The Circle Closes 

Even before its fall into decay, the Riddle estate had never seen such a level of activity. The inner circle of Death Eaters was gathered awaiting instructions. It was the beginning of a new day for them. With Dumbledore's death, their greatest adversary was gone. They would gain strength once again. Day by day they would take control of more of their world.

There was a feeling of excitement in the room. All were celebrating the victory at Hogwarts. Voldemort silently walked into the room. They formed a circle around him and bowed down. He raised his hands and they all stood. After a few seconds he spoke. "We have much to be proud of, we have much yet to do. We will not be stopped as we were years ago. This is our time in history."

He looked around and took a deep raspy breath. "As we have formed again we have suffered losses. We will need to fill the gaps before we move forward. "Karkarov is dead, Krum has taken his place. Malfoy's absence is still disturbing."

Draco stepped forward and spoke, "I am ready to take my father's place. I have proven my loyalty and worth."

"Really?" Voldemort's hand raised and Draco's wand flew into it. He touched his own wand tip to Draco's. A small white puff appeared and floated away. "It would seem someone else has completed your work for you. I need your father. He can be relied upon."

Draco's wand flew back to his hand. It stung as he grabbed it.

Voldemort spoke again. "Severus, you are to release Lucius from Azkaban. All gathered will assist you as you need."

Snape spoke slowly and deliberately. "I will only need Bellatrix to assist me. All others may continue to serve you directly."

Voldemort nodded. "Once Lucius is free he will need to speak with me immediately. I have an important task for him. To the rest of you, now is the time to create confusion. We will divide our enemy; make them run in many directions at once. When the time is right we will seize what is rightfully ours. We will control the wizarding world and make Hogwarts it new capital." He quickly exited the room, leaving his followers in stunned silence. It was the first any had heard of this part of his plan.

Snape was the first to speak, "I believe we all have our instructions. If there are any among our enemies you need to settle a personal score with, now would be a good time. Don't be foolhardy." The others started milling around the room, some leaving. Draco pulled Snape aside.

"After everything I've done, how can he feel I'm not ready? What do I have to do, serve him Potter's head on a platter?"

"What you 'have to do' is be patient. Don't get any ideas about Potter. The Dark Lord's instructions have been very clear. He wants to finish Potter off himself."

"I could have killed him a dozen times at school."

"As I could have also. But that is not His plan. In addition to patients, we must have faith in a bigger plan we may not yet see." After a brief pause he continued. "Once we have established our control we will need to sustain it. That will mean young wizards ready to become our next generation of leaders. That can be your task, and your chance to achieve greatness. If you gather and lead your peers you will be positioned for power as new members are needed for His circle."

"I will be ready and no one will stop me. Lord Voldemort will see how useful I can be."

"I have no doubt you will be of great value. Now I must speak to your aunt."

Draco took off like a shot, full of energy and purpose. Snape looked across the room. It was mostly empty now. In the far corner he saw Bellatrix. He strode quickly over to her. "I assume you no longer have doubts about where my loyalties lie?"

"That is a very safe assumption. I'm sure you can see my skepticism was a necessary precaution." She took a deep breath. "My sister sends her gratitude for the guidance and protection you have given to Draco. We are in your debt. Now, we need to make plans to release Lucius."

"With the current state of affairs at Azkaban, it should be simple. I hope returning there will not be too painful for you. Of all His followers you and Rodolphus showed the most bravery and loyalty at trial. When your husband died in prison, I could not show my proper respect without destroying my cover with Dumbledore. I hope you can forgive me."

"At the time, I thought you were among the traitors. I am now very glad to know that I was wrong. Our service to Lord Voldemort has taken us on different paths Severus, but now we walk together." As she turned to go he reached out and put a hand on her arm.

"I will contact you as soon as I am ready to move on Azkaban. Once our efforts have freed Lucius, there may be other collaborations ahead for us."

Bellatrix removed his hand from her arm, then held it between hers. "I will look forward to that."


	3. The Order and Disorder

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Circle Chapter 3: The Order and Disorder 

Once Harry got used to the sense of motion from the quick maneuvering and the near misses that characterized Aberforth's driving, he rather enjoyed the ride. He watched the countryside roll along. Other than Dumbledore's occasional commentary on other drivers, they had ridden in silence. Finally Aberforth spoke, "Time to put a little effort into thinking about the enemy. What do you think about our adversaries?"

"I think the Death Eaters are arrogant, evil and ruthless."

"That's a good start, but let's keep it simple. Most of them are stupid bullies. They can be pretty dangerous as a group, but get them alone and they're not so tough."

"Just how do you propose to do that?"

"I'm just talking loose strategy here, kid; we'll get to specifics later. Now, the only thing more dangerous than a stupid bully is a smart one. Fortunately, we've only got a few of those. Voldemort wouldn't keep too many of them around. Can't have your lackeys thinking for themselves. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape top that list. Lucius thinks so much of himself, he may be overconfident. May be a chance to catch him there. Severus, he's the tough one. He's smart and careful and powerful."

"You sound like you admire him!"

" Not admire, but I have a healthy respect."

"Respect? How can you say that about the man who murdered your brother?"

"Don't misunderstand me, kid. I hate him, probably almost as much as you do, but I don't ever want to underestimate him. That could be our downfall."

Harry tried to clear his head of anger and think about Snape as a chess opponent. He would indeed be the most challenging of Voldemort's servants.

"Let's review our side. I think the majority of the population supports us. The Order is filled with talented wizards, but most of them aren't as ruthless as the enemy, and there is also a gap in leadership now. Next is the Ministry, mostly useless bureaucrats, but the aurors will be a good backup. Scrimgeour is not my favorite person but he is determined and tough. We've got Hogwarts. Youthful enthusiasm and energy. With your friends and the staff, I'd bet the majority of students would be with us."

"I thought we were all 'wet behind the ears novices.' How much can you expect?" Harry was still quite irritated.

"Right now, Hogwarts is a plus. Now for the big one. That would be you, kid." Harry took his eyes off the countryside and stared at Aberforth, who glanced back at him and half smiled. "Don't look so surprised. Whether or not you are 'The Chosen One' really doesn't matter. A lot of people seem to think you are, and that helps them. What does matter is that Voldemort is gunning for you."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up? It's not exactly breaking news."

"No, but it is _good_ news. That egomaniac will be so focused on killing you that he won't be able to put all his energy into taking over. Gives us a fighting chance."

"So I'm the bait?"

"You're not getting this straight. The longer you stay alive, the better it is for all of us. So don't go doing anything stupid." This made Harry partly angry and partly reassured. He looked over again and for the first time saw a resemblance between the Dumbledore brothers. He took a deep breath and exhaled audibly. In a quieter, more relaxed tone Aberforth continued. "There are a few things I can teach you to help keep you alive. You still got your invisibility cloak?"

"Yes, it's with my things at the Weasley's."

"If lessons go well you can give it to one of your friends. Weasley or Granger might like it. Or better yet, the young Weasley girl." His half smile appeared again.

"How do you know all this?"

"Like I said, I keep my eyes and ears open." After an uncomfortable silence he continued. "You know who I'm looking forward to meeting? That youngster Tonks. Master of disguise I hear. She's new to the Order since…well, since I was involved."

"Tonks is alright. Always seems to be around when you need help. Maybe she could help in locating the rest of the horcruxes."

"Sounds good. With three out of the way we've got three more to go."

"What did you say?"

"I said with three out of the way we've got three to go. You took care of the diary. Albus destroyed the ring, and you both went to destroy one the night Albus was killed."

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. "So you don't know as much as you think you do. We failed that night. We were looking for Slytherin's necklace, but someone had beaten us to it. They left a fake with a note in its place. Just what were you keeping your eyes and ears open to?"

"You got me. When Albus died his belongings were given to me, including his pensieve. I went through the memories he left for me. Guess he didn't have time to leave that one before he…"

"Was murdered," finished Harry. "So, you're not as all knowing as you pretend to be. That doesn't surprise me." There was another awkward silence. Harry broke it. "Well, aren't you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"About the fake necklace and the note!"

"You got 'em with you?"

"They're with my things at the Weasley's."

"Guess we'll have a look after we get there. Hey, do you like muggle music?"

Harry had never liked the music his cousin Dudley had listened to. "Don't really know."

"Some of it's pretty good." He slipped in a disc. Harry heard what sounded like an old song. It was about someone having a hard day's night; he understood the feeling. He put his head back and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he smiled. Ahead Harry saw the Burrow, looking terrific in the last rays of sunlight. Behind it was something that looked like a circus tent.

Harry hopped out of the car and was half way to the house when he realized he was alone. He looked back and Aberforth was still standing by the car. "You go on ahead, kid, I'll be there in a minute." Harry didn't want to waste any time trying to figure this one out. He trotted up to the door and walked in. The living room was full of members of the Order. Mr. Weasley was the only actual inhabitant of the house he saw.

"Harry, great to see you. All your stuff has been stowed in Ron's room. He and Hermione should be back in shortly. They're helping with some of the final preparations for the wedding." After a brief silence Mr. Weasley continued. "Where are my manners, have a seat Harry. Are you hungry?"

"Where is he?" growled Moody.

"Looking for me?" came the answer from the doorway. Aberforth walked into the room wearing a brand new royal purple robe. "Hello everyone. Mad-Eye, Kingsley…Lupin… ah, Arthur, nice to see you again."

Mr. Weasley was the only one to smile back. "It's been a long time, Aberforth. Doing well I hope. Can I get you something to eat…or drink?"

"Oh, if Molly has something prepared, that would be a delight." Mr. Weasley left the room. Aberforth turned, positioning himself so he was facing everyone. As he did, he noticed Tonks standing next to Lupin. "Ah yes, this must be the Miss Tonks I've heard so much about." He quickly stepped forward and extended his hand. Harry was shocked at her cold response.

She made no effort to accept his hand. In a cool flat voice she simply said, "Charmed, I'm sure." Aberforth dropped his hand and stepped back.

Moody went on the attack. "What's your game Aberforth? What are you after?" He stood up and went face to face with him. "There has got to be something in this for you or you wouldn't be here."

Aberforth stood his ground and replied, "Quite simply, I am here to fulfill my brother's wishes. You do remember my brother?"

Shacklebolt lunged out of his seat. "How dare you…!" Moody held out his hand to stop him.

"Your brother is the only reason I didn't flatten you on Privet Drive. Don't think that will protect you forever."

Lupin added, "You didn't even have the decency to show up at his funeral."

"First of all, I have nothing to say to you!" Dumbledore aimed at Lupin, showing anger for the first time. "Second, I was there. I stayed invisible because I didn't want a nasty little scene like this one to distract from Albus' memorial."

Harry was surprised how angry they all seemed, but he was glad someone else was the center of attention.

"Very thoughtful of you," snapped Moody "Now back to my original question, what do you want?"

"I believe," Harry spoke up, "That he wants to help me. He has promised to teach me invisibility and protection spells. I will need every advantage I can get."

Kingsley wasted no time in responding. "You know how he got so good at those? While he was bartending at the Hog's Head, between pinching drinks, he was always ready to disappear or cover himself at the first sigh of trouble. Finally got tossed."

"I felt no reason to allow my self to become injured for the pittance they were paying me. I was there to pour drinks, not break up fights."

"Let's not forget the spells you were casting on defenseless goats," snapped Lupin.

"Why am I not surprised you're the one to speak up for the animals? Hey, I've got a great idea. Why don't I try out new untested spells on muggles to see how they work? That would be a lot better than using a goat."

Mr. Weasley entered the room with two plates heaped high with food, followed by Mrs. Weasley carrying two large glasses of pumpkin juice. A small table and two chairs appeared between Harry and Aberforth. "Have a seat. Sorry, but the kitchen table is covered with wedding decorations."

Mrs. Weasley put down the glasses and gave Harry a big hug. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry I didn't see you when you first came in. It's been a little crazy here, with the wedding the day after tomorrow."

Aberforth reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Looks delicious, Molly, thank you very much." He sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same.

"Abby, it looks like you haven't had a decent meal in a while. I've got a few things to tend to, but I'll be back with blackcurrant pie." She gave the others a stern but motherly glance and left the room.

As the two new arrivals sat down to eat Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "It seems we are not getting off to a smooth start. I suggest we all put any past differences behind us."

"Nicely said, Arthur." Aberforth managed with half a mouth full.

"And," continued Mr. Weasley, looking straight at Aberforth, "We must _all _be willing to co-operate with one another."

"Absolutely." This response while swallowing pumpkin juice.

"Yes Arthur, we will all try to work together." The overly civil tone sounded strained coming from Moody. "I, for one, would like to hear from Harry before we carry on any further discussion."

Harry hadn't touched his food. "I think," he started, "That I need more time to think. I was ready to go full steam, with all my anger at Voldemort. That would have been a mistake. I will need help from all of you if I'm to have a chance. The first thing all of you need to do is protect your families and yourselves. No one will be of any use if they are dead or in St. Mungo's." He saw Aberforth smile. "If everyone can wait until tomorrow things may seem more clear."

After some mild grumbling from the others, Mr. Weasley said, "I think that's an excellent idea. Minerva will be here tomorrow morning and we can start fresh."

Harry suddenly realized how hungry he was. Aberforth, who had not stopped eating for a second, had almost emptied his plate. After he drained his pumpkin juice he looked over. "Arthur, could I have something a bit stronger?"

Harry picked up his plate and glass. "Aberforth, I'm going to need your help, which means you're going to need your wits about you. Starting tomorrow, no more drinking. See you all in the morning." As he left the room, he caught a half smile on Moody's face.

Aberforth was slightly stunned. "No more to drink, after tonight, until we defeat the Dark Lord? That certainly adds to my motivation. Better make it a tall one Arthur."

"What'll it be?"

"Hmmm…" Aberforth closed his eyes and sighed. "Guess I'll have another pumpkin juice."

Even what they had seen as they had driven up to the Burrow hadn't prepared Harry for the sight in front of him. The tent was bigger than a Quidditch stadium. More than half of it was filled with dining tables. The rest was filled with rows of chairs facing a platform with a ramp leading up to it. There were dozens of people milling about, laughing, eating, smoking, drinking and arguing. Along the edge, outside the tent, were dozens of bungalows, most brightly lit.

One voice stood out over the others. It was a woman's voice speaking French. Harry spotted the voice's owner. Even though she was probably in her fifties, he couldn't take his eyes of from her. She seemed to be barking orders to several people. Reason started to return. This had to be Fleur's mother.

At that moment he spotted Ron and Hermione. He put his plate down and they came running over.

"This is crazy!" Hermione spoke first. "We are supposed to be helping with the decorations, but there are so many people we can't get much done. Fleur's family seems to have taken over."

"Forget the wedding." Said Ron. "Harry, we will be ready to go when you say the word."

"I'm sorry," added Hermione, "Ron's right."

"Some plans may be changing." As he ate, Harry filled them in on the highlights. Most of his time was spent talking about Aberforth. "It's so strange. Sometimes he seems a little loony, other times everything he says makes sense. Ron, can we go to your room to talk? It's too busy down here."

They made there way through the kitchen full of people and house-elves milling about (most speaking French). Quickly climbing the stairs they went to Ron's room. Harry went to close the door but it wouldn't budge.

"I forgot to tell you." Said Hermione. "The door won't close when I'm in the room. We think Mrs. Weasley put a spell on it."

Harry smiled. He wondered how his mother would have dealt with having a teenage son. Suddenly Ginny popped into his mind. "How is Ginny doing?"

"Not so bad," answered Hermione. " The first few days we were back from Hogwarts she cried a lot. Then all of a sudden she seemed fine."

"That's good," said Harry in a very unconvincing tone. "I can't believe I haven't asked this, how is Bill doing?"

"Scars are still pretty bad, but otherwise he's doing well. Mum thought they should postpone the wedding, what with Bill being hurt and Professor Dumbldore's death. Fleur wouldn't hear of it. She said the wedding would go on as planned. Somehow disagreeing about it seems to have made them get along. You should see it, they're like chums."

"Fleur was never my favorite person," added Hermione, "She sure surprised me though. Plus, after meeting Fleur's mother, I'm not at all surprised she would rather spend time with Ron's mum."

"Enough about the wedding." Ron was showing signs of frustration. "I understand the players have changed, but when do we get started?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I think I may need both of you to do work for me at Hogwarts once school gets started."

"You can't be serious!" said Ron.

"We don't even know if they are going to open Hogwarts again!" added Hermione.

"Give me a few days to sort this out. We're having a meeting tomorrow. I'll know more after that."

"Does that mean we aren't invited to the meeting?" Harry could hear the hurt in Ron's voice.

"Yes, I mean no, of course I want you both there. It's a meeting of the Order; we'll all be there. I'm really beat. Can we talk more in the morning?" His two friends didn't push any further.

"I'll see you in the morning then." Said Hermione as she got up and left the room. Harry closed the door. Her voice could be heard from the hall, "See, I told you there was a spell on it." Harry laughed and turned to Ron who was still looking solemn.

"You're not going to leave me out of this, mate."

"Ron, I'm going to need everyone's help, especially yours. Let's get some rest."

Harry quickly fell into a deep sleep. At some point he found himself wandering through a cave, following a light. As the tunnel went deeper, the light would fade and reappear further in. The tunnel ended in a cavern. As he looked around, the tunnel had vanished. There was no way out. The whole cavern started to shake and the ceiling was coming down. Then there was a smell he recognized. Coffee and bacon. Ron shook his shoulder again. "Better get up Harry. Mum's feeding people in shifts, we don't want to miss our turn."


	4. Preparations

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Circle Chapter 4: Preparations 

Mrs. Weasley had spent the past few days constantly cooking and feeding people. She looked a little bothered and absolutely thrilled. The dining room table was covered with platters of eggs, sausages, muffins, toast, scones and bacon. "Harry, dear, grab a plate and help yourself. If there's anything you want that you don't see, just ask." She was off to the kitchen.

Harry and Ron filled their plates and went outside to the tables in the tent. After looking around, Harry commented, "Fleur must have a very big family."

"Family, friends, classmates. It's like the whole bloody south of France is here. Most of the lot came early, I can't wait till they all clear out!"

A young girl with long blond hair started waving and running toward them. She looked about twelve or thirteen but one glance and it was easy to see she was already developing the charm the Delacour women possessed. "Oh 'arry it iz wonderful to zee you again." She sat down next to Harry and threw her arms around him. His mind raced to remember the name of Fleur's younger sister.

"Gabrielle," it had hit him, "How nice to see you again. You've certainly grown up since the last time I saw you."

"She certainly has." Came a voice from behind Harry. It was Ginny.

Gabrielle turned to Ginny, "You know, 'arry saved my life. He is zo brave." She smiled, "and 'andsome too."

"I didn't know we had so much in common, Gabrielle. Harry saved my life too, and yes, he _is_ handsome. Oh, one more thing: this seat is taken."

"So sorry." She hopped up. Looking directly at Harry, she added, "I will see you later, no?" Harry, whose face was turning red, smiled and nodded. Trotting off, Gabrielle looked back, waved and with a tilt of her head smiled again.

Ginny quickly sat in the vacant seat. In a bad imitation of Gabrielle's accent she looked at Harry and said "Oh, you are zo brave and 'andsome too, no?" Ron choked on his eggs, as Harry got even redder.

"Ron tells me you're doing well." He managed to get out. Ginny looked at Ron and raised her eyebrow.

"I think I'll finish my breakfast inside." Ron picked up his plate and quickly headed toward the house. As soon as he was out of sight Ginny put her hands on either side of Harry's face and gave him a kiss he would not soon forget.

"Ginny, I thought you understood, we…"

She put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "I was shaken up when we talked after Professor Dumbledore's funeral. Then I realized, you broke off your end of the relationship, I didn't break off mine."

"But…"

"If Voldemort wants to use me to get to you do you honestly think he will care if I'm your ex-girlfriend, or your girlfriend or your best friend's sister?"

No response.

"I'm in love with you, Harry Potter. If that puts me in danger, I'll deal with it. Do you think we can get rid of the 'ex' now?" Every time Ginny spoke Harry found more reasons to like her. He stood up, took her hands then put his arms around her.

"Don't mean to interrupt." It was Hermione speaking. "Professor McGonagall has just arrived. Your presence has been requested out front."

Harry cleared his throat. "I'll see you later then." He noticed a tear roll down the side of her nose.

"Like you have a choice." Ginny smiled.

Neither said a word as Harry and Hermione rounded the house to the front. As he turned to speak to her, she tried unsuccessfully to hide a broad grin. He raised his hands and let them drop in resigned exasperation. "Nothing is going quite like I thought it would." To his surprise, the Order was gathered in a meadow across the road from the Burrow. A few more faces were added to the ranks. Everyone seemed to be gathered around Professor McGonagall.

Harry quickened his pace to join the group. McGonagall smiled as he approached. "Let us begin now. There are many things to talk about. First, I have convinced the board to allow Hogwarts to reopen. The enrollment will probably be diminished. The studies will put a strong emphasis on defense techniques. To that end, there will be no single 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' instructor. Instead, I will be arranging a series of guest lecturers. I trust I can count on all assembled to share their knowledge if asked." A general murmur of agreement followed. "I also have some grave news. Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban, apparently with the rather bold assistance of Severus Snape," she spat out the name, "and Bellatrix Lestrange."

As everyone reacted, Moody could be heard above the rest. "Damn, I knew I should have taken over when the Dementors left. Blasted fools from the Ministry can't hold their own water!"

"As Azkaban is no longer an effective location, the remaining prisoners have been moved to holding cells," she bowed her head and slowly shook it, "beneath the Ministry."

"Was that Rufus's idea? Put the worst criminals in the heart of the Ministry?" asked Tonks. A rumbling of disapproval followed.

"May not be as bad an idea as it sounds." It was Aberforth. "Most anyone who was really a threat is gone already, it's mostly small timers. At least this will keep the Death Eaters from recruiting them. It will also keep a few more aurors at the ministry." The rumble quieted down.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Now we must address the main purpose of this meeting. How are we best to confront the challenge of He…Voldemort's increasing power?" Harry could feel most eyes on him.

"Until now we've been mostly watching the situation and gathering information," put in Lupin. "Since Albus's murder we've done nothing. Now may be the time to strike."

"Strike who? Strike where?" snapped Aberforth.

"Anyone associated with Voldemort, any time, any place." Lupin responded almost yelling.

"And while we are running around ignoring our own laws, shooting at the bad guys willy nilly we'll expose ourselves and they can just start picking us off."

Losing almost all control, Lupin yelled back "Since when have you been so concerned with our laws? What do you suggest? Let me guess…run and hide!"

"Gentlemen please, this is getting us nowhere," Mr. Weasley interrupted. "I know we all miss Albus' leadership, but we cannot waste time and energy fighting among ourselves."

"I think the order needs a new leader, at least temporarily," said Moody. "I nominate Arthur."

"I will second that," said McGonagall "All in favor raise your hands." As everyone raised their hands, Fred and George whooped from the back.

Arthur looked quite surprised and started turning red. "Thank you all very much. That being the case, I would like to address Harry." He turned to Harry and spoke. "We all know Lord Voldemort has his sights set on you and you on him. Is there anything you would like to add to what you said last night?"

Harry wasn't prepared to say anything. He was a little taken aback that all these people were hanging on his next words. "We may only have one chance to defeat him. If we try and fail our losses may be in vain. I need to make sure he is at his most vulnerable before we attack so there is no chance he can return again." Harry was amazed how calm and assured his voice sounded. "I'm not asking you to sit on your hands and do nothing. The days ahead will most likely get darker. Any chance to stop a Death Eater, take it. Any time they strike; strike back if you can do it without risking your lives. When its time for an all out assault, I will let you know. Before we do that I will need to find out…"

"Find out exactly who is on our side." Aberforth interrupted. Harry looked at him and saw panic in his eyes. He looked over at Ron and Hermione who both seemed a little confused. "I guess you could say that." Harry continued with a less assured tone. "My first stop will be the Ministry. I need to know where we stand there. I would like all of you to make sure your family and friends are ready to take a stand with us." He wasn't sure he should keep talking, so he stopped.

"Would anyone else like to say anything?" Arthur asked.

Tonks stepped forward. "I understand acting in haste can be dangerous, but waiting too long might be an even bigger disaster. What's stopping us from striking sooner?"

Harry shot another glance at Aberforth who still looked nervous. "Please just trust me, There are steps that need to be taken before I face Voldemort. I promise the moment it's time, everyone will know."

"I would like to suggest we give Harry our full support." Said Arthur. "If there are no other questions, I would like you to spend the day relaxing here. Tomorrow we can all enjoy my sons wedding. As soon as anything changes I will contact you." The group started milling about. Some headed back toward the house. Fred and George started slapping their father on the back and high-fiving each other. Tonks took Lupin's arm as they walked away.

"It's pretty funny, isn't it," said Ron, "a woman who says she is allergic to animals falls in love with a werewolf."

Aberforth had just joined Ron, Hermione and Harry. "Damn shame, if you ask me. Bright young gal like that wasting herself on the likes of him."

"Stop it!" said Harry abruptly. "What is going on between you and Professor Lupin?"

"It's very simple, kid, he thinks I' a coward, and I think he's a werewolf."

"But he _is_ a werewolf." Added Ron.

"Exactly," Aberforth addressed all three but looked directly at Ron, "And we all know how destructive and dangerous a werewolf can be. Never trusted one, never will."

Hermione responded, "You're not being fair, Professor Lupin keeps his…problem…under control."

"Glad you know so much about werewolves Miss Granger. One piece of advice, when it's a full moon never let yourself be alone with one. Even one who has his 'problem under control.'"

"Enough!" snapped Harry, "Professor Lupin was a friend of my father's and he's a friend of mine. I'll need both of you to help me, so I expect you to put aside your prejudice. Can you do that?"

Aberforth stroked his chin. "Alright. Now, lets get to work."

"First, I need to know why you didn't want me to tell the Order about the horcruxes."

"As you were talking I remembered something Albus had said, had thought rather. He suspected there was a spy in the order."

"That's no surprise, but Snape is gone." Said Harry.

"No, I don't think he meant Snape. There was someone else he had a feeling about."

"Bet it was Mundungus." Ron said. "I knew there must be some reason my dad didn't invite him."

"He wasn't invited because he is crude and would probably pick the pockets of the other guests," was Hermione's response.

"Whoever it might be, if Albus was right, and Voldemort's spy were to find out about the horcruxes he could gather them and we would never stand a chance. Think, Harry, other than the four of us, who knows about them?"

"No one. Wait. Ginny knows, and Slughorn. He may have figured out why professor Dumbledore wanted that memory. Although, he was pretty drunk at the time."

"I assume Ginny can be trusted?"

"Of course she can." Came a chorus from all three.

"Let me worry about Slughorn, but the four of you cannot mention this to anyone. Understand?" After a general agreement, Aberforth continued. "Back to work. All three of you have your wands? Good, follow me." He lead them further down the meadow until the house was almost out of sight. "Top of the list is my invisibility spell. This may be a little different for you. Most wizards don't like the idea of putting a spell on themselves. First, you point the wand to the center of your chest. Then say '_caecus_.' This one takes a good deal of concentration. If your focus breaks, so does the spell. Let's give it a go. You first Weasley."

Ron raised his wand to his chest. "_Caecus_." Slowly an image started to show through, it was the field behind him. His right shoulder and arm were also disappearing. "Blimey!" Quickly his arm and chest reappeared.

"Like I said, it takes a lot of concentration. You try, Granger."

Hermione took her turn. She slowly raised her wand to her chest and spoke, "_Caecus._" For a second nothing happened, then a wave started to pass through her. It looked as though she was turning into water, then she disappeared completely.

"Very good, Granger," Chuckled Aberforth.

"Where is she?" asked Ron a little startled.

"Oh, she's around here somewhere." Aberforth was laughing.

Suddenly one of Ron's ears started to wiggle and his hair was ruffling all by itself. "That's not funny Hermione!" said Ron, but Harry, Aberforth and Hermione were all laughing. Harry thought it strange hearing Hermione's voice come from nowhere.

"Remember, it makes you invisible, not silent, so be careful." Aberforth walked over and whispered in Ron's ear.

"_Aperire mirus_!" Ron shouted. Suddenly, a sparkle like golden dust showed Hermione's outline.

"Very good Weasley. Another of my favorites. _Aperire mirus_ shows any active magic spell around you. Hermione suddenly reappeared looking a little off balance. "Another thing to watch out for," added Aberforth, "Being invisible can make you queasy until you get used to it. The three of you practice those spells for a while, I'll be back." And he wandered off toward a wooded area.

After some practice all three seemed to be getting the hang of the spells. Aberforth walked back into sight carrying several twigs. They saw him shaking them and heard him muttering. As he got closer he threw them on the ground and they heard him say, "Damn, never could get the hang of that."

Ron turned to Harry. "That's a real confidence booster."

Aberforth looked up to them. "So, you got those two spells down?"

"We all seem to be doing fine." Answered Hermione. "Ron still has a little difficulty keeping himself invisible, but I'm sure that will come with more practice."

"It's past my lunch time. Back to the house, then, and we'll see what Molly has cooked up."

As they walked back, Hermione took the lead. Ron moved over next to Aberforth and asked, "Do you know a spell that just makes a persons clothes invisible?"

"As a matter of fact…" He looked at Ron, then Hermione, and then Ron again. "I don't, and I never heard of one." At this response, Ron muttered something and ran to catch up with Hermione.

As they approached the Burrow, Crookshanks came out to greet them. Hermione picked her up and started petting her. Aberforth caught up, puffing a little. Crookshanks jumped down and circled him. He bent down to pet her and she started purring. "You're a nice one, you are." To Hermione he added, "You are very lucky. These are pretty rare."

"Cats are rare?" she asked skeptically.

"Don't tell me you don't know." He laughed. "This is no ordinary cat. This is a Felis Acumen."

"A what?" asked Ron.

"A Felis Acumen. They are natural detectors of dark magic. They despise dark wizards."

"But Crookshanks likes everybody," said Hermione.

"How many dark wizards do you spend time with?" asked Aberforth. "Stop and think, has there been anyone she didn't seem to like?"

"Only my rat Scabbers." Then Ron realized, "Who was really Peter Pettigrew, one of He…Voldemort's servants."

"Bingo." was Aberforth's response. "What's her name?"

"Crookshanks," said Hermione.

"Well, Crookshanks, You may be just what the doctor ordered." Turning to Hermione, he said, "Would you be willing to come to the Ministry with me and bring her along?"

"I suppose it would be alright."

"Great. I just need to find an owl to get a message off. I'll meet you all back here after lunch. Harry, bring the necklace and note." After a quick look around, "Remember, not a word about the horcruxes." Aberforth headed into the house.

Ron shook his head, "Those spells are pretty cool, but I still think he is a bit dodgy. What was he doing with those sticks?"

"I'm not sure." answered Harry. "Maybe we'll find out after lunch. We'd better find Ginny. Why wasn't Ginny included in the meeting this morning? Do they think she's too young?"

"No, mum wants her to keep a low profile, say's she is already in enough…" Ron stopped.

"Enough danger because of me? Is that it?"

"Well, sort of." Said Ron

Harry quickly walked off around the house. While the morning had passed even more people had arrived and were milling about. It didn't look like they were any further along with the decorations. Harry spotted Ginny and dashed over to her. She smiled.

" 'ello 'andsome." Then without the accent she continued, "I thought maybe you were trying to avoid me. I didn't see you when everybody came back."

A little too abruptly he asked, "Is it true your parents are worried about you because of me?"

"It's nice to see you too." She said a little stiffly. Her smile quickly returned. "I suppose so. Harry, they are my parents. They're always going to worry about me."

"You're right" He said, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "And hello, it is nice to see you." He smiled. "I have an important question to ask. Have you spoken to anyone about the horcruxes?"

"Only Hermione. Why?"

"Good. We need to keep that a secret, just to be on the safe side." He noticed Ginny looking over his shoulder and turned around to see Ron and Hermione watching them from a short distance. After waving them over they all went to a table piled with sandwiches and crisps. They filled plates and sat down to lunch. After a few bites, Harry excused himself. When he returned, Ron and Hermione were filling Ginny in on the meeting and their lesson with Aberforth. Harry didn't say much. He just watched Ginny. 'She is so beautiful, so energetic. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her,' he thought to himself.

"Very interesting. I'd like to learn how to use those spells." Ginny's voice brought Harry back into the conversation.

As he stood up, "No problem, we're going back to meet with him now." They all cleared the table and headed for the front of the house. Mrs. Weasley stuck her head out of the kitchen window.

"Ginny, I could use your help in here. We have LOTS of guests."

Ginny chuckled. "Should have known." She said to her friends. "Be right there mum." After giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, she jogged back to the house.

The trio continued out front to meet Aberforth. He was seated on the front steps finishing off a large glass of pumpkin juice and mopping his brow. It looked as though the summer afternoon heat was getting to him. He stood as he saw them. "Alright, let's get back to work." They walked in silence out to where they had been practicing before.

Hermione spoke first. "I could see how the spells you taught us this morning could be very useful. Why didn't we learn them in school?"

"Hmm. Some Wizards are very protective of their spells. Remember McGonagall saying she wanted all the wizards to share their knowledge? Not everyone likes doing that. Including me. Takes away your edge if everyone knows all the same spells you do."

"Kind of a selfish way of doing things, isn't it?" asked Ron with an edge of irritation in his voice.

"You are young," responded Aberforth. "Wait till you've been out of school and in the real world for a few years. You'll see things differently." He glanced around. "Got a few more spells to teach you. There are many different versions of this first spell. I'm going to teach you the one that works best for me. Spread out." The students fanned out about ten paces. As they turned around Aberforth quickly shot a spell at each. Small sparks hit them and they felt a small jolt of electricity. They all jumped in surprise.

"Hey, what was that for!" yelped Ron.

"It got your attention," was Aberforth's response. "Now, what if that were a more powerful spell, or an unforgivable spell headed your way? What would you do?"

Hermione answered quickly. "There area number of spells to disarm…" Another shot from Aberforth hit her bringing a yell of dismay. Ron pointed hid wand at their instructor and shouted "Expelliarmus!" The spell glanced of Aberforth and faded into the air.

"Now we can get to the lesson. When you are under attack you need to shield yourself as quickly as possible. Repeat after me, _clipeus parma_."

"_Clipeus parma_," They repeated, not quite in unison. A tingling sensation ran over them.

"Keep in mind, like the invisibility spell, this only stays in place as long as you are focused. The problem, to return fire with your wand you have to drop the shield spell. The faster you are at switching back and forth between spells, the greater advantage you will have on your opponent."

"Is there anyway to hold the shield and still fight back?" Harry asked.

"There is a secret order, far away, that claims to be able to do just that. Met one of the members in my travels. I'm making an effort to get in touch." Beads of sweat were rolling down he face and he was starting to look a little glassy eyed. "Our best bet is to get comfortable and quick with this spell." He walked over to a patch of shade at the edge of the meadow and sat down.

Ron looked at Harry "Is he alright?"

"Don't know." Harry walked toward Aberforth and noticed him drinking from a flagon. Disappointment.

"It's not what you're thinking, kid. I don't hold up very well in the heat. This is switchel. 'Course it doesn't help that I haven't had a real drink in almost three days. Get some practice in, just take it easy on each other." Harry turned back to his friends and smiled. After an hour or so of shooting spells at each and shielding themselves, they seemed to be getting pretty good at it. Ron had a few more sore spots than the others. He didn't catch on until he thought of it as blocking a quaffel, then he picked it up quickly.

Aberforth got up and walked back with a slight limp. "One more to learn today. After you've used _aperire mirus_, what next?"

Hermione took a deep breath and started to answer, then looked at Aberforth's wand. He chuckled "Don't worry, let's hear what you've got to say."

"There are many counter jinxes and counter hex spells. Once you have discovered what has the spell on it, simple trial and error should eventually break the jinx of hex."

"All very true miss Granger, if you have lots of time and are dealing with just jinxes and hexes that would be fine. However, that's not always the case. There is a spell that will reverse any magic. It comes with a few warnings. First, it's a real ego buster. It only works if your magic is as strong or stronger than the one who cast it. Second, it can take a lot out of you. Third, there are dangers involved. The confrontation of two opposing magic forces can be explosive. That being said, do you feel ready to try?"

"Of course," said Ron, although the bravado in his voice was a little shaky. Harry and Hermione agreed.

"Alright. The spell is _vicissitudo. _Repeat it to yourselves." Aberforth walked around behind them and cast some spells on objects in the field. "Turn around, find the spell and get rid of them. Remember. _Vic-is-si-tu-do_." The young wizards had no trouble locating what he had cast spells on, negating the spells was a different story. Ron and Hermione's spells simply bounced off. Harry shattered his with a loud pop and a shower of sparks. "Weasley, Granger, think. If neither of you could break the spell what else could you try?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked from Harry to Hermione.

She smiled, walked over and took Ron's hand. After kissing him on the cheek she said, "Together." They both raised their wands.

"_Vicissitudo_!" in unison. Pop. Sparkle.

"Alright!" Ron was all smiles.

"Very good, Miss Granger." Aberforth let out a heavy sigh. "I need to take a rest. I'll go back first and cast six spells on my way to the house. The three of you find and reverse them." With that, he made his way to the Burrow.

The trio waited a few minutes. While they were discussing what they had learned, Harry realized he hadn't shown Aberforth the necklace or the note. He started to run to the house and found himself face down on the ground. "What the…? Oh, _apirire mirus_." A tangle of vines appeared around his ankles. "_Vicissitudo_!" They popped and sprayed out into a sparkling mist. "Let's find the rest and get back to the house."

On their way the discovered and conquered; a giant toad, quicksand, a miniature tornado, blastended skrewts, and hail that came from all directions. When they got back to the Burrow, Harry tried to find Aberforth. There were so many people milling about he didn't know where to look. Around back he noticed another row of bungalows had been set up. A very exhausted Mrs. Weasley came into view. "I know you're busy, but have you seen Aberforth?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but he's one to lay down for a bit. Seemed quite worn out. Wish I could do the same, but there's so much to be done. Ron, don't forget the rehearsal is in two hours. Better be cleaned up and looking sharp." She gave a tired smile. "This is a truly wonderful occasion. I hope we don't have another one any time soon." Mrs. Weasley headed for the house.

"Guess you'll just have to show him later mate." Ron patted Harry on the shoulder. "Come on, I've got to get ready. Bill asked me to be in the wedding party, you know."

"Ron, your whole family is in the wedding party. Even Fred and George." Turning to Harry she added "They promised no tricks, but I'm not sure I trust them. I'm going to find Ginny and she if she needs any help getting ready."

"Tell her I'll see her later." Said Harry.

"No doubt." Smiled Hermione as she left the boys.

"Let's get something to eat," said Ron, who seemed to think the most interesting part of this was the food.

"Maybe I should go find Ginny…" Harry said looking after Hermione.

"Harry," Ron choked through half a sandwich, "I know you like my sister but don't turn into a lap dog. O.K.? Try some of this, it's great." He handed Harry half a sandwich. He took a bite and looked around at all the commotion. Life was going on as if nothing was wrong. For a moment he could almost forget about Death Eaters, horcruxes and Voldemort.


	5. A Weasley Wedding

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Harry Potter and the Circle of Power Chapter 5: A Weasley Wedding 

To say that the rehearsal did not go well would be an understatement. It took quite a while to get everyone involved assembled. Once they were all present and accounted for, the wizard that the Delacours had hired to perform the ceremony seemed to have had a bit too much wine with dinner. He kept forgetting what parts they had done. Just as things were starting to settle down, a swarm of pixies flew through the tent. As if that weren't enough, some garden gnomes snuck in and started pilfering food. At the sight of this, Mrs. Delacour, who had not exactly been quiet about her displeasure, snapped. She grabbed Fleur by the arm and started shouting. "Mon Dieu, I can not believe I let you talk me into 'aving ze wedding 'ere, in zis…zis _place_. With zese…zese _people_, and zis…_food_! C'est impossible! I know William was injured. You should have waited. We could have had a nice wedding in France."

"Mother!" Fleur shouted even though her voice was starting to choke. "Please stop. You are being so mean!" Mrs. Delacour did not stop. The volume and pitch of her voice both rose as she continued in French.

Harry and Hermione had been watching from the chairs. Harry didn't understand what she was saying, but heard William's name mentioned more than once. Fleur ran away crying. Instead of running to Bill however, she ran straight to Mrs. Weasley.

"I am zo zorry for all the 'orrible things my mother said. She doesn't really mean zem, I know she doesn't."

"There, there dear." Mrs. Weasley hugged her. "Let's go into the house. We'll have a little tea and you'll feel better." As they walked into the house, Hermione turned to Harry.

"I didn't catch all of what Mrs. Delacour said, but I think it had something to do with Fleur being too pretty to marry Bill the way he looks now. What an awful woman!" At this point it was obvious the rehearsal was over so Ron and Ginny joined them.

"Blimey, she's a nasty one," were the first words out of Ron's mouth. "Let's go see if the rehearsal dinner is ready. No sense in letting it go to waste."

Hermione stared at Ron. "I cannot believe you. Your brother's wedding is going to pieces and all you can think about is food."

It was at that moment Gabrielle, who had been left standing alone when her mother stormed off in one direction and her sister in another, decided she needed to draw some attention. Quickly she ran to Harry, buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed. "It is zo terrible. I am zo zorry for what my mother has said." Harry just looked at his friend not sure what to say or do.

"Um, excuse me." Said Ginny tapping Gabrielle on the shoulder, "Why are you apologizing to him? It was my family your mother insulted."

Without letting go of Harry she turned to the others. "I know, and I apologize to you all. We are guests, and my mother should never have been zo rude. She has gotten zo used to always 'aving things 'er way." Gabrielle returned her head to Harry's shoulder. He awkwardly patted her on the back and mouthed the word 'Help' to his friends, who were beginning to find this amusing.

Ginny smiled and shook her head, "Come with me Gabrielle. Let's find Fleur. I'm sure everything will be all right. Your mother has been under a lot of pressure with the wedding." She took Gabrielle by the shoulders and peeled her off Harry, who silently said 'Thank you.' As the two young women headed for the house Ginny looked back over her shoulder with a sly grin and quietly spoke, "You owe me one."

Harry let out his breath. As he turned to Hermione, Aberforth appeared in front of him. Startled, he took a step back. "Don't do that."

"Bit of nastiness there with the Delacours." Was his reply.

After Harry regained his composure he said, "I'm glad you're here. I want to show you the necklace and the note."

"All in good time, kid." Aberforth turned to Ron "First things first. Where is your brother William?"

Ron looked around. "Gone off into the house, I guess."

"Let's go find him. I have a wedding present for him." Aberforth headed for the house.

"Excuse me. I'm not sure now is the best time for this." Hermione stood her ground with her hands on her hips.

"That's alright. _I'm _sure now is the best time for this." Aberforth was very matter of fact. "Come on." He lead and the three wizards followed. As they entered the house they passed Mrs. Weasley walking briskly toward the bungalows.

"Mum do you know where…?" Ron started to ask. Mrs. Weasley cut him off by holding up her hand as if to say 'not now,' and quickly continued on her way. "I don't think I would want to be Mrs. Delacore right now," said Ron. The four found Bill surrounded by his other brothers. There was an awkward silence. Fred turned to George, "Now I know why they didn't want any tricks from us. They had Fleur's mum lined up for entertainment."

Aberforth stepped up to Bill. "Might I have a word with you in private, William?"

Bill, who looked very tired, shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Why not. I guess we could step into my old room."

As they headed up the stairs, Aberforth turned and said, "Come along, kid, and Miss Granger, could you find the lovely bride-to-be and bring her to us in a few minutes?" Without waiting for any kind of response he followed Bill. Harry took the steps in twos to catch up. Hermione looked surprised and a bit annoyed.

After they had all entered the room Bill asked, "Alright, what is this all about?"

"Time for me to give you my wedding present. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but now seems the perfect time." Aberforth pulled out his wand, pointed it at Bill, and said, "_Oculus spectatum perennis._" Harry let out a gasp. Bill's face was back to normal.

"What…what's the matter?" Bill asked after seeing Harry's reaction.

"Your face…the scars are gone!" Harry answered with amazement.

"What are you talking about?" Bill looked in a mirror hanging on the back of the door. With an edge of anger in his voice he continued, "That's not funny, Harry!"

Harry started to respond when Aberforth interrupted. To Bill he said, "Let me explain. To everyone else it appears your face is back to normal. You are the only one who will still see the scars."

Bill wasn't sure how to react. He looked in the mirror again and ran his hand over his face. "Well, guess it's better this way. Think how much trouble shaving would be if I couldn't see the scars." He smiled and looked at Aberforth, "_Everyone_ else will see my face the way it was before the attack?"

Aberforth nodded, "Everyone."

There was a knock at the door. "Let them in." said Bill.

Harry opened the door. Fleur and Hermione stepped into the room. Fleur gasped, "Mon Dieu! What….what is going on?"

Bill stepped up to her and took her hands. "It's a wedding gift from Mr. Dumbledore, but I want you to know it is an illusion. The scars are still there. I'm the only one who can see them now."

"But I don't care about the scars."

"I know. This isn't about how you see me. It's about everyone else. Now I don't have to worry about people staring at me, or feeling sorry for me, or kids being scared of me. " To Aberforth he added, "Thanks. It's an unusual gift, but a thoughtful one." He cleared his throat. "Time to rejoin what is left of the rehearsal party."

"There is one more thing I need to tell you." Aberforth seemed a little uneasy. "Werewolves are very powerful magic creatures. Their wounds are very tricky. In order to maintain this spell, you're going to need help. There is another kind of magical creature called a veela. They have a special talent with appearances. In order to keep this spell working, once a month, on the day of the new moon, a small drop of veela blood will need to mix with yours. Do you think you'll be able to find a source?"

Bill and Fleur looked at each other smiling. They laughed, and then hugged. "Monsieur Dumbledore, _I_ am part veela. But I am only one quarter. Do you think that will be enough?"

"I'm sure that'll be just fine," he answered.

"Then if it makes William 'appy, I will gladly give 'im a drop of my blood. Every month. I would give 'im whatever 'e needs." She and Bill started kissing like no one else was in the room. Harry and Hermione stepped into the hallway.

"Yes, yes, very well," Aberforth stammered as he too stepped out of the room. After a moment the happy couple joined them in the hall.

"Guess it's time to show everyone," said a grinning Bill as he took Fleur's hand and lead them down the stairs.

Harry put a hand on Aberforth's shoulder to hold him back as the others continued down. "Where did you learn about the veela blood?"

"Oh that, I made that part up."

"What!"

"The spell was permanent when I cast it."

"Why did you…?"

Aberforth heaved a deep sigh. "Alright, I'll explain. I may be an old man, but I am a man. One look at that girl and I knew she was part veela. If she thinks that she is helping to keep Bill's appearance intact, it can only bring them closer. She has spent most of her life with other people doing things for her. This gives her a chance to help someone else, someone she loves. So, it can help her too."

"But it's a lie!"

"And?"

Realizing this was an argument going nowhere, Harry stopped. He tried to see it through Aberforth's eyes and couldn't. "I'm not going to pretend to understand the way you think." He said slowly. "But it seems to me this could lead to other problems in the future."

"If it does, they'll work them out. Let's join the party. I want to see what everyone thinks."

As he started down the stairs Harry's memory kicked in. "I forgot to show you the necklace and note."

"Right, right, right." They met half way on the stairs. Harry removed both items from his robe. Dumbledore looked over them and smiled at Harry. "Looks like we will need to take a little trip when we get done at the ministry." He headed downstairs once more.

"Where?"

"Your place, kid." Aberforth said over his shoulder.

"My place?"

"12 Grimmauld. I believe you're the owner. Now, come on. We're missing all the fun." He continued down the stairs. Harry stood there for a moment. Then he reassured himself that at some point this will all make sense, and followed the others down into the kitchen.

When he stepped intothe room everyone was crowding around Bill and Fleur as they explained what had happened. George could be heard above the rest. "I don't know. Doesn't look like much of an improvement. Hey, Mr. Dumbledore, couldn't you have made him look better? You know, more like me."

Aberforth laughed along with everyone else. Behind the smile he looked like a proud mother hen. Ginny stepped in next to Harry and leaned on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and held her tightly. "This has certainly been an evening full of surprises." Little did they know there was one surprise left. The door opened and in walked Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour, arm in arm, and both smiling. Ron, who had been doing a bit of quick snogging in the corner with Hermione, shouted "blimey!" A number of people turned to look.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It will all be O.K. We have most things worked out." Everyone who had been crowded around Bill and Fleur stepped aside. The two of them looked at their mothers in amazement. The mothers looked back equally astonished. After a few seconds of silent disbelief the four rushed together. Everyone started hugging and talking at once. Mrs. Weasley stood on her toes and kissed Bill's cheek. The Delacours were twittering rapidly in French. Confusion and joy reigned hand in hand. After a few minutes of tears and explanations everyone seemed informed. Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together loudly. "Everybody listen. The rehearsal dinner will be served in a few minutes. We need to make a few last minute changes to the menu."

As she was walking out, Lupin walked in and announced "Pixies and gnomes are gone and the tent has a no pest spell on it." After a round of applause, people started milling about and chatting.

A moment later, Mrs. Weasley reappeared. "Time to eat!"

As the crowd slowly filed out to the dining tent, Harry and his friends held back. "This has been one bloody strange evening," was Ron's first comment. "Come on. Let's get out there before the food's all gone."

"Like there has ever been a shortage of food in this house." Hermione smiled playfully. Everyone was smiling, except Harry. He couldn't shake the feeling a problem was looming. Ginny tugged lightly at his arm.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" The sound of her voice calling him sweetheart made everything else seem unimportant.

"Nothing, my mind was just wandering."

"Maybe you can get it to wander out to dinner. What do you say mate?" Ron was getting a little impatient.

Just then Gabrielle joined them. She slid her hand through Harry's unoccupied arm and sweetly chimed in, "Oh, wonderful. We can all go eat together." He tensed a bit, but Ginny's smile put him at ease.

"Wonderful idea, Gabrielle. Let's go find a table." Ginny took the lead without releasing Harry's arm. When they got to the table the menu change was clear. At one end was a cauldron of beef stew with a platter of sliced bread next to it. At the other end was a cauldron of thick red liquid with various pieces of seafood floating in it. Next to that was a platter of baguettes. In the middle Mrs. Weasley's boiled vegetables had been replaced by an enormous green salad.

"Bouillabaisse, one of my favorites." Gabrielle was clearly pleased with the menu change. After everyone had gotten their food they found a table. Ginny sat on Harry's right. As Hermione started to take the chair to his left she was side swiped by Gabrielle. "Oh, pardon moi."

Gesturing to the chair she politely responded, "Please, you take this seat." With an uncontrollable grin she moved down one.

Ron glanced into Hermione bowl and saw she had chosen the bouiabase. "Ugh. How can you eat that?"

Gabrielle answered for her, "It is quite delicious, Ronald. You should try it."

"Yes, Ronald," added Hermione, "You should be willing to try new things."

"Tried it once. That was enough for me." Then Ron noticed Gabrielle pouring herself a glass of wine. There were bottles of wine at every table. "I'm not passing this chance up." He quickly poured himself a glass.

There was a conversation of glances between the four friends. Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?" He poured a glass for Ginny and himself.

"I suppose a little taste wouldn't hurt." Hermione said cautiously.

"Oh, that is right. People our age are not used to drinking wine in this country." Ginny mouthed the words 'Our age?' to her friends. "Zis wine is a bit, how do you say, pedestrian? But it has good body and a pleasing aftertaste." She held her glass up and swirled it. Hermione took a gulp and started to choke. "No, no Hermione. You must sip slowly. Let it flow over your tongue before you swallow." Before long Gabrielle was the belle of the ball at her table. She continued her lecture on wine as her companions continued to sample. Hermione, Harry and Ginny sipped. Ron gulped. At some point he started to realize things were starting to sound and look a little different. Deciding not to refill his glass again, her looked at Hermione. How could he have not noticed this before? She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, the most beautiful girl in the world. Ron grabbed her and tried to kiss her. In doing so he ended up off his chair and on the ground.

Hermione jumped up. "Ron, are you alright?" This commotion drew the attention of Bill and Fleur, who were walking from table to table talking to everyone.

"Ron, what in the world…?" Then Bill noticed the wine glasses. "Oh no. Listen, all of you had better get to your rooms before mum sees this.

Harry quickly drained his glass and agreed. "Right you are Bill. Come on everyone. Time to say good night."

As they got up to leave Bill added, "Ginny, Fleur may need your hand for a few minutes."

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Harry, " They don't want to take the chance we might end up alone together." With a forced smile she followed her soon to be sister-in-law.

Harry helped Hermione get their friend up to his room. On the way Ron started swearing his undying love for her. Finally they got him into bed. He continued to tell them they were the best people in the world. "Think he'll remember this in the morning?" asked Hermione.

"Not a chance." Laughed Harry.

"See you at breakfast." She walked a little unsteadily to the room she was sharing with Ginny.

As Harry got ready for bed his smile faded and he began to feel ill at ease again. The pillow felt like it was moving a bit under his head, but he fell asleep quickly.

There they were, all the seventh year Slytherins, laughing and shooting spells at Harry. He was shouting "_clipeus parma_," and deflecting most of them. Some were breaking through hitting him, burning and stinging. They were chasing him. He jumped over a wall then returned fire with two wands like they were six shooters. All the Slytherins scattered except one. It was Draco and he was big, twenty feet tall. He came at Harry laughing, picked him up and threw him down on the ground. Instead of hitting something hard, his head landed softly. It was his pillow. The light made his eyes hurt as he opened them. He could smell coffee, strong coffee.

Harry looked over at Ron sitting on the edge of his bed. "I hope I don't look as bad as you do, mate."

"Think I may skip breakfast."

"Nonsense. Ron Weasley has never missed a meal."

Slowly the boys got themselves dressed and down stairs. A different world greeted them. Everything was decorated beautifully, with flowers everywhere they looked. There were sparkling lights dancing above each table. As thy reached the food table they found another difference. Platters of various cheeses, fruits and croissants covered the table. Large urns of coffee stood guard at either end. Ron skipped the food and headed straight for the coffee. A moment later he turned to Harry, "I put half a cup of milk in here and it still looks black." Harry took a sip of his own. His eyebrows rose. It was strong, and delicious.

As they headed for a table Fred and George flanked Ron. Speaking directly at his ears and somewhat louder than necessary, they informed him it was time for a quick walk through rehearsal before the ceremony. As the three brothers walked off Harry spotted Hermione sitting alone at a table. She barely noticed him as he spoke.

"Everything is beautiful."

"Probably done by house elves working all night long."

"Hermione, could you please…"

"I'm sorry, yes everything is beautiful. I just can't keep my mind off all the terrible things that are happening. It is all safe and wonderful here, but how bad is it going to get?"

"I know, I'm worried too. Just for today, lets put it aside."

They sat in silence for a moment. Then he suggested going to watch the rehearsal. It was quite a line up. The Weasleys and the Delacores made an interesting parade. Harry watched Ginny. She winked and waved. "She is wonderful.

"All brides are beautiful, but Fleur is especially beautiful."

"I meant Ginny." He laughed.

Hermione put an arm around her friends shoulder. "Yes indeed, and let's not forget Ronald. He has his own special kind of charm."

As badly as things had gone at the rehearsal the night before, they went twice as well that morning. After a quick run through, everyone went to get into their dress robes. The guests slowly assembled and shortly before solar noon the wedding started. Fleur was as stunning as everyone knew she would be. As the sun reached its highest point in the sky they exchanged vows and were officially joined as husband and wife. Shouts and applause showed everyone's joy. As soon as the ceremony was over, flowing tears gave way to flowing wine as the party started.

For hours all gathered continued to dance, sing, drink, eat and laugh. Any differences between the families had disappeared. The Weasleys and the Delacours mingled accepting everyone's congratulations. Some were afraid to mention Bill's restored appearance; others could talk of nothing else. Aberforth took note of the number of wizards speaking to him after speaking to Bill. He was enjoying his minor celebrity status.

As the sun was setting Harry danced slowly with Ginny. He gently laid his cheek on her forehead and held her a little tighter. If only this feeling could last forever. When the song ended they walked hand in hand to their table and sat down. Aberforth wandered over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Wonderful affair. 'Course, it would be even better with a little wine instead of this pumpkin juice, but I'll make due."

As Harry stood to speak to Aberforth, the lights seemed to be getting dimmer. "Damn, don't like the looks of that." With that Aberforth pointed his wand to his chest and disappeared.

In the next few seconds the dancing, sparkling light that hovered over each table turned into thick black smoke and the tent fell into darkness. A mild panic started. Murmurs of "_lumos_" filled the air and hundreds of wand tips gave off a soft glow. As people started to exit the tent, shouts of surprise turned to yells of terror. Devil's snare was trapping everyone who tried to leave. Confusion and fright took hold. A disaster seemed inevitable.

Quickly, Mr. Weasley jumped on a table, pointed his wand to his throat, and said, "_sonorus_." His voice boomed over the crowd. "Everyone please, just stay where you are. We will have everything set right in just a moment. If you stay still no one will be injured." He looked over at McGonagall and said, "Minerva, clear the air, if you please."

Immediately she raised her wand and yelled, "_Ventilare_!" Openings appeared in the tent and the smoke was sucked out.

"Moody?" Arthur asked quickly, looking around.

"I'm on it Arthur. _Inceddium gelidus_." A ring of cold fire encircled the tent causing the Devil's Snare to retreat. Professor Sprout raised her wand and charged through the flames shout an indiscernible incantation that dried the plant to harmless twigs. The relief was complete as Molly set new lights, that looked like bouquets of roses, aglow over each table. The rumbles of panic quickly turned to a round of applause. Arthur, both surprised and pleased at this response, pointed is wand to his throat once more. "Thank you everyone. Now, if you would all return to your seats for a few minutes, I would ask my 'friends' to join me in looking for the cause of this interruption." Immediately all the members of the Order fanned out around the crowd.

As Harry and Ginny were walking toward the garden, they saw Aberforth approach with what appeared to be two bodies floating behind him. "Call off the hounds, Arthur. I got these two. The others are long gone."

When he realized what he was seeing, Arthur quickly shouted instructions. "Take them into the house, Abby. Kingsley, you join him. Lupin, you take the others and check everywhere. Make sure we have no more surprises." With that he returned to the tent and addressed the crowd one last time. "I would like to thank everyone for their cooperation. All is well once more. Please, strike up the band." Another round of applause lead by George and Fred shouting, "That's my dad!" and "Way to go mom!"

As the music returned, and the guests relaxed, Mr. Weasley rushed into the house He was followed by Harry, Ginny and most of the Weasley boys. "Alright Abby, you can let them down now, but leave on the ropes."

"Gladly," was followed by two loud thuds as the bodies hit the floor. Harry stepped closer and recognized the now groaning human lumps.

"Crabbe and Goyle!"

"What?" Came a yell from behind him. "I'm going to kill them both!" Ron had to be restrained by his older brothers.

Harry stepped next to the two Slytherins. He successfully resisted the urge to kick them. "Well, well, well. Why am I not surprised it's you. Let me guess, who organized this little party crashing?"

"We're not saying nothin'," groaned Crabbe.

"Yea, no way you can make us say Draco's name." Was Goyle's defiant response. After a general round of snickers, Crabbe struggled to kick Goyle. "What…? Oh right. At least I didn't tell 'em Pansy helped too." At this Crabbe flew into a rage and was flopping about.

A voice echoing across the room suddenly drew everyone's attention. "_Merde_! Where are the _batards_ who came to ruin my wedding?" Everybody moved aside as the bride came storming in. "_Mon Dieu_. What do you think you are doing?" Luckily for Crabbe and Goyle, Bill caught up with Fleur and held her back.

He tried to quiet her. "Sweetheart, let's go somewhere so you can calm down a bit. We need to get back to our guests."

After getting a look at the intruders she continued her tirade. "Who are zees brats?" She wheeled around to Mr. Weasley, "I want you to …" she realized she was still yelling. In a much calmer voice she continued. "Forgive me papa. Please find out why they did zis to us."

Arthur hugged his daughter-in-law and she melted into sobs. "My dear, I promise a full investigation will be made. Now, you go rest and freshen up a bit. Then go and enjoy the rest of your party." Fleur kissed him on both cheeks and left the room with Bill. He turned to Ginny, who had taken her place on Harry's arm, "Ginny, why don't you see if you can help her. She is your sister now." She smiled at Harry then trotted off to tend to Fleur.

Drawing his attention back to Crabbe and Goyle, Arthur quickly gave orders. "Kingsley, if you would be so kind, I would like you to escort our friends here back to the Ministry. To make sure there is no mischief of trickery, I'm also sending our local experts on the subject to assist you. Fred, George, you are to follow Kingsley's every word. Report back to me in the morning." The twins almost exploded with pride.

"Yes, sir!"

"You can count on us!"

Five people apperated out in an instant. Arthur turned to those remaining. "Minerva, when you return to Hogwarts tomorrow, please take Lupin and Tonks with you to start adding the new security measures immediately."

Professor McGonagall replied, "Arthur, I believe I have had enough gaiety for one evening. I will return tonight." She stepped up to him and laid a hand on his cheek. "Albus would have been so proud of you. No, he _is_ so proud of you." Arthur's face turned almost the color of his hair. Hoping no one would notice she quickly wiped a tear from her eye and turned to the others. She was now giving orders. "Remus, Nymphadora, as soon as you arrive tomorrow, we will get to work."

"As far as I'm concerned we can get to work right now," chimed in Tonks.

"Very well then, good night all," added Professor McGonnagal, and three more were gone.

Mad-Eye came striding in. "All clear, Arthur. It appears to be the work of four. One was quite a bit more powerful than the others. Couldn't trace where the remaining two went. I'm going to patrol a bit." He did an about face and headed out. Stopping abruptly next to Aberforth he stared at him for just a second. "Nice work." Before he could get a response Mad-Eye continued out the door.

Aberforth, recovering from his surprise, yelled after him, "Thank you." Then he turned his attention to Harry. "I'm a bit tuckered out. Going to call it a night. Don't stay up too late, got a big day at the Ministry tomorrow. That goes for you, too, Miss Granger." He nodded toward Hermione as he headed for his bungalow.

"What about me?" Ron's voice did nothing to hide his displeasure.

Aberforth paused, looking straight ahead he said, "Young Mr. Weasley, tomorrow your parents will have the colossal task of setting this property right once the guests leave. I believe you could be instrumental in that pursuit."

"You mean I have to stay here and clean up?"

"Exactly," replied Aberforth, and he proceeded out.

A disgruntled Ron turned to his friends, "Bloody Hell. How come you two get to go and I have to stay here?"

"Now you know how I feel." Ginny had just reentered. "Guess they want you out of the way." This comment angered Ron even more.

Hermione stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will tell you everything when we get back."

Arthur spoke up. "Everyone, let's rejoin the party."

"I'm going to turn in. see you all in the morning." Harry was about to head up the stairs when he was almost tackled.

The small blonde figure threw her arms around him and cried, "I was zo frightened. It is a wonder no one was injured."

"I don't believe this," groaned Ginny.

After he realized what had hit him, Harry said to Gabrielle, "You can thank Mr. Weasley for keeping everyone safe."

She addressed Mr. Weasley, but didn't release her vise like grip on Harry. "Oui, Fleur is zo lucky to be part of your wonderful family."

"I was just lucky to have so many talented friends close by." Arthur smiled and held out an arm to Gabrielle, "May I have the next dance?"

"Oh, oui." Gabrielle laughed. Before releasing Harry she made him promise to say good-bye in the morning before he left. Almost everyone paraded back out to the dance floor. Finally Harry and Ginny were alone.

"Have time for one last dance?" She slid her arms around his waist. They slowly rocked back and forth to the rhythm of the music outside.

"Afraid I'm not much of a dancer." He whispered.

"This is just fine with me."

"You know tonight was just the beginning. The attacks are going to get worse."

"Can we forget about that for just a few minutes?" She reached up and kissed him. As he held her more tightly Harry heard a now familiar voice.

"Pardon moi, mademoiselle Ginny." Mrs. Delacore spoke softly, "Your mama would like one more photo of the wedding party, and asks for you to join us."

"Of course." Ginny got to the door and blew Harry a kiss.

As Harry lay in bed he could hear the sounds of the party diminish. The same question kept coming to his mind, 'Why go to the ministry?' What could Aberforth be thinking? He must know of the bad blood with Scrimgeour. What could this possibly accomplish? Slowly his mind quieted down. The only thing that disturbed his sleep that night was the sound of Ron hitting his bed like a ton of bricks.


	6. Dealing With the Ministry

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Harry Potter and the Circle of Power Chapter 6: Dealing with the Ministry 

The next morning Harry left Ron sleeping soundly when he went down stairs. As he stepped outside, an amazing sight greeted him. The Burrow was nearly back to normal. There were still a few bungalows on the back forty, but the tent, tables and chairs, and all the decorations were gone. If it weren't for the trampled appearance of the property, no one would have a clue to the festivities that had taken place the night before.

Arthur placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Afraid we are all getting a bit of a late start this morning. Breakfast won't be ready for a bit yet."

"I'm not all that hungry. Have Bill and Fleur left yet? I forgot to give them my best wishes before I went to sleep last night."

"They'll be around later I'm sure. Their honeymoon plans are quite low key. He may not have shown it in the past few days, but Bill is still very weak. They're leaving this afternoon for a few days by the sea. Then, if he's up for it, a visit to Fleur's family."

"Speaking of Fleur's family, what did Mrs. Weasley say to make Mrs. Delacour so nice?"

"I don't think we'll ever know the answer to that Harry, she won't say a word about it. Why don't we go get some coffee? That should be ready."

Harry stopped short of the door. "Do you have any idea what Aberforth wants at the ministry?"

"Not really." Arthur looked a little uneasy. "Let me tell you a little about Aberforth. He's not particularly well liked, especially at the Ministry. He can be a little, how shall I put it, unconventional. Most will assume he is using you to get something for himself. Mind you, Molly and I have always gotten along with him. More than that, we trust him to do what's right. I really believe he wants to pick up where Albus left off."

"I think I know what you mean. I don't always like him. I sure don't understand how he thinks, but for some reason I trust him too. I guess a small amount of faith is in order."

They wandered into the kitchen and poured some coffee. Molly bustled in, pulled an apron over her head and quickly tied it. "I'll have some breakfast ready in just a moment!"

"No hurry, love." Mr. Weasley gave his wife a big hug from behind. "We're not in any rush."

Other inhabitants and guests of the house filtered in. All recounted bits of the night before. When Ginny came in, Harry felt his cheeks flush. She was followed by Hermione, who looked around, then frowned. "Ron will probably stay in his room and sulk all day."

"No. Just until we're gone." Harry drained his coffee and went for a refill. Instead of returning to his seat, he stood behind Ginny and kissed her on the top of the head.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at them as she laid platters of pancakes and sausages on the table. She wiped her hands on her apron, "Oh, for goodness sake, give her a proper kiss!"

Everybody laughed as Ginny popped up out of her seat and kissed Harry. She turned to her parents, "Have we had enough of protecting our baby girl?"

Mr. Weasley smiled and answered, "I'm afraid we will never have enough of that."

As the friendly joking continued, Harry looked around and felt there was no better family in the world to be with. He was happy. Unnoticed, Aberforth had come in, "Don't mean to spoil the moment, but Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and I must be leaving shortly."

"Abby, you need breakfast first." Molly escorted him to the table as Arthur slid a mound of food in front of him.

"Never could refuse you, Molly." He ate quickly and consumed a substantial amount of pancakes. After expressing a proper amount of gratitude, he said, "Well, we can't keep the Ministry waiting."

"Why not?" Harry's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Listen, kid," Aberforth was firm, "They are not the enemy. We may not see eye to eye, but we are on the same side, remember that." A brief silence followed this comment.

A thought came to Harry. "Do I have time to say goodbye to Bill and Fleur?"

Mr. Weasley smiled. "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want to be disturbed just yet."

"Oh, right. Let me just go check on Ron. Be right back." He ran up the stairs. Ron was still asleep, or pretending to be. When Harry got no response to a softly spoken greeting, he quietly left the room. Returning to the kitchen, he heard Mr. Weasley getting an assurance that if anyone sees Fred or George to tell them that they were to report back to him. Hermione was holding Crookshanks, and did not look convinced this trip was necessary.

Aberforth placed a hand on the shoulder of each of his traveling companions. "It's almost our appointed time, let's go." In a blink, they were standing in the entryway of the Ministry, facing two wizards with their wands drawn and pointed at them.

"Keep your hands clearly visible. Do not reach for your wands," The first wizard spoke in a loud flat voice.

"State your names and business with the Ministry." The second wizard sounded just as mechanical.

"What is all…" Harry started to protest.

"Aberforth Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Crookshanks. I believe you will find we are scheduled to meet shortly with the Minister, and later with former Minister Fudge." All words were spoken clearly, slowly and distinctly. A look of surprise came over Harry's face, but he didn't say a word.

The first wizard lowered his wand and said, "Follow me." As the group made there to the Minister's office, a sense of dread ran through Harry. His last meeting with Scrimgeour had left a bitter taste for both of them. As they entered Harry was startled by the Minister's appearance. He was pale, disheveled and looked like he had not slept in days. Looking up from his desk, he spoke in a tired and annoyed voice.

"I must say I'm a little surprised. First, to see you here at all, Harry. Second, that you are in the company of this pathetic shadow of your former idol. Do not be fooled, their last name is the only thing they have in common. I don't know why I let Fudge talk me into this meting."

"Nice to see you too, Rufus." Aberforth answered in a calm pleasant voice as if he had not even heard the vitriolic insults. Harry was about to turn around and leave when he felt Dumbledore's hand firmly planted on the back of his arm. "I know this is not a good time. You must be working around the clock. We're all lucky that you are in charge during this crisis. Actually, we've come to offer a small amount of help."

"I see." Scrimgeour let out a sigh. "Exactly what is this help, and what's in it for you?"

"Astute observation. Yes, we are hoping for something in return. What we are offering is this; the three of us, led by young Mr. Potter here, will make our way through every department in the Ministry with words of encouragement. We will make sure they know we are all in this together and everyone is doing everything possible to defeat Voldemort."

There was a pained look on Scrimgeour's face. Was it the sound of Voldemort's name being spoken, or just the sound of Aberforth? "And in return for this great deed?"

"Very simple, I would like you to help me loosen a few international travel restrictions, and… give Miss Granger and her assistant Ronald Weasley access to the Ministry's archives as needed. There is some important research they will be working on."

Harry barely held in a smile. How would Ron react being referred to as Hermione's assistant? There was no immediate response. As the silence lingered the tension increased. Scrimgeour sat up straight in his chair and sounded almost pleasant. "Granger and Weasley may make full use of the archives. They must inform us ahead of their arrival, and a Ministry employee will be with them at all times." He rubbed his temples slowly. "As you know, the other part of your request may be more difficult. We are not the ones who closed the borders."

Harry wasn't quite sure what they were referring to. "Closed what borders?"

For the first time since they had entered his office, Scrimgeour looked directly at Harry. "Sometimes I forget how young you are. The international wizarding community has rarely been harmonious." Harry listened intently as the older wizard gave him a brief history lesson. It seemed Europe was now off limits to wizards from other areas. This had also happened the last time Voldemort's power was growing. When everyone thought he had been destroyed, relations started to warm. Dragon trainers, quidditch players and eventually wizard tourists were traveling freely again. That all changed in the past year and the old restrictions were put back in place. No one wanted the darkness to spread to their part of the world. Scrimgeour told most of the story, but Aberforth added some details. They were starting to sound like two old friends sitting on barstools spinning a yarn.

"Exactly where did you need to travel?" Scrimgeour addressed Aberforth.

"Actually, I was hoping to have a friend… well, more of an acquaintance, travel here from Japan."

"That will be difficult. First, we will have to contact Gao Ming in China. Everyone in the Orient seems to answer to him. Of course, Albus was one of the few Western wizards he would talk to. You might do better to contact him yourself. Your last name may give you an opening. I'll do what I can on this end."

Hermione, who had been uncharacteristically quiet until now, spoke up. "Why don't you just ask to wizards from other parts of the world to help us fight Voldemort instead of just waiting to see what happens?"

The older wizards looked at each other. Aberforth shook his head. "They _are_ young, aren't they?" To Hermione he continued. "Every wizarding community has problems with practitioners of dark magic. Ours is particularly nasty. If Voldemort were to try to spread his influence beyond Europe, they might unite against him, but only to protect their territory, not to defeat him in ours."

This answer was not satisfactory, but it kept her from asking any more questions. Scrimgeour stood and walked around to the front of his desk. A limp was noticeable. "I guess we have a deal then?"

"One more thing." Harry took a step forward placing himself directly in front of the minister. "Stan Shunpike. I will need him to assist me. Can you see to his release?"

Scrimgeour shook his head, covering his face with his hands. A quiet chuckle emerged. "No doubt Mr. Shunpike is the only one who can help you." His hands dropped. "I will 'see to his release.' We can use the space. You will be held personally responsible for his actions." He leaned on the front of his desk. "Now, before my exhaustion-induced generosity runs out, is there anything else?" After a split second with no response, he continued, "Fine, here is my request. Keep me informed. We are starting to run a little ragged here. Anything that can help us, I expect to hear about right away."

Whatever tension there had been in the room seemed to drain away. "We will start our rounds then." Aberforth was about to step toward the door when the Minister interrupted him.

"Wait, I will arrange an escort for you."

"That's quite unnecessary. We are meeting Mr. Fudge shortly."

"Oh, it is _quite_ necessary!" An edge of tension slipped back into the room. Scrimgeour raised his wand and the door opened. In walked Percy Weasley. "Our guests will be joining Fudge shortly. I would like you to guide them through the ministry."

"Yes, sir, it will be my pleasure." Percy looked directly at the Minister. He purposely avoided eye contact with Harry and Hermione, who were both scowling. He half turned and extended his arm for the others to exit.

As they were leaving Aberforth stopped suddenly. "Get some rest, Rufus, you look dead on your feet. You won't be sorry we had this meeting, I promise." Scrimgeour shook his head and returned to his chair.

After they left the office, Harry whispered to Aberforth. "You have got some explaining to do. Next time tell me ahead what you've got planned."

Without any attempt to lower his voice, Aberforth said, "Listen kid, we got what we wanted, plus your little grandstand for Shunpike. Rufus is a good man doing a tough job, and we are not exactly on his list of favorite people. Things couldn't have gone better as far as I'm concerned." Turning his attention to Percy, "Mr. Weasley- my goodness, there do seem to be a lot of Mr. Weasleys- as soon as Mr. Fudge joins us I would like to visit all the departments, starting from the top downwards."

Percy nodded without changing his expression. It looked like he was about to say something when Fudge came striding quickly down the corridor in his pinstripes and lime green bowler. "Hope I'm not too late." He was clearly out of breath as he huffed and puffed. "Let's get started then."

As they reached the top floor Aberforth whispered something to Fudge, who quickly whisked Percy across the room to discuss protocol. He put his arms around his companions and drew them into a huddle. "Quickly, here's the plan. As we go through all the departments, Harry; you smile, shake hands, look hopeful, whatever. Hermione, anytime you notice Crookshanks getting uneasy around anyone, nod to Fudge. Everyone look happy, let's go." They rejoined Percy and Fudge and proceeded department by department, floor by floor.

Harry quickly lost the sour taste in his mouth as everyone treated him like he had just won the World Quidditch Cup. They all shook his hand or patted his back and offered to be of assistance any way possible. It made him feel positively upbeat. Along the way, through the hundreds of people they greeted, Crookshanks bristled about a half dozen times. Fudge took note of the closest wizard at each occurrence. The tour ended late in the afternoon at the sub-basement level.

Fred was one of a number of wizards standing by the cell holding Crabbe and Goyle. As they walked in, he greeted them warmly. "Salutations." He glanced at Percy. "See you've been doing a bit of slumming, Harry."

"I believe my duties are complete. I will be returning to the Minister's office," Percy intoned before quickly exiting.

"Officious nit," Fred spat out. Gesturing toward the cell he continued, "More interesting news. Crabbe and Goyle's folks won't show up here to get them out. Seems they will be our guests for a while. George went to give dad an update."

Harry looked at the two inhabitants of the holding cell, a cell with no bars, just opalescent walls that repelled magic. He didn't know if he should feel anger or pity. He turned to Aberforth. "Are we done here?"

"I believe so."

"Let's go back to the Burrow." Parting formalities were exchanged with Fudge. They were about to leave when Stan Shunpike came running into the room and started shaking Harry's hand.

Thank you. Thank you so much. The said I'm going to be your assistant!"

"Yes, well, about that. I really just said that to get you out." Stan looked disappointed. "What I really need you to do is to go home and lay kind of low for a while. If I need you I will send an owl."

"You can count on me! …Just one question though. Why did you bother with me?"

"Because you're innocent."

"I know, but…" Stan hesitated then gave a short laugh. "I'll keep an eye out for the owl. Thanks again." He ran off down the hall, arms punching the air and whooping like he just won the most important game in his life.

That sight put a real smile on Hermione's face for the first time in many hours. "Nice. Now it's time to head back." They apparated back at the Weasley's home.

Molly was the first to greet them. "How did everything go?"

"Far better than a break even day." Aberforth sounded as if he were bragging.

"It went alright, I guess." Was Harry's analysis. "Where is Ron?"

"In his room, dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh. " He has barely come out all day. Don't stay up there too long, we will be having dinner soon." She returned to the kitchen. Suddenly Harry realized how hungry he was. They hadn't even eaten lunch. The smell of the food cooking in the kitchen was heavenly. He shook off their allure and headed up to see Ron.

Hermione did most of the talking as they described their adventure at the Ministry. Ron, who had started out a bit peevish, became even more so as the events were unfolded for him. Finally he burst out, "Don't you get it? He was just using you! Fudge wants the Minister's job back. Exposing the dark wizards at the Ministry will certainly help with that. Then he'll owe Aberforth big time, and you can bet he will make the most of collecting on that. He never cared about helping anyone but himself!"

"Right and wrong," came a voice from the hallway. Aberforth stepped into view. "I did make a deal with Fudge. Look at it this way; he will never be Minister again until Voldemort is defeated. That means I'm betting on us to win. Plus, six wizards who decided to devote themselves to dark magic are out of the Ministry and can't do any harm. Plus, we have access to the archives. Plus, _we _have chips to cash in with Fudge if we need inside help. Plus, now we aren't seen as adversaries by Scrimgeour. Plus, Shunpike is out. Plus…well, isn't that enough?"

Ron looked sheepish. "Alright, I get your point."

"I'm glad." Aberforth brought his voice back to a conversational volume. "Now, I will be away the next few days, shuttling between Hogwarts and the Ministry. I would like you three to practice the spells I taught you and brainstorm the what and where of the remaining Horcruxes." Looking just at Harry, Aberforth added, "When I get back we will be visiting your house." After heaving a sigh, he turned to Hermoine. "Miss Granger, I would like to thank you and Crookshanks for your invaluable service today. I will see you all soon." He was gone.

The three sat in silence for a moment. Finally Hermione spoke. "I spent the whole day being annoyed with him, now I feel guilty."

"Don't feel too bad." Ron sulked. "He may make a point now and then, but he's still a bit dodgy in my book. What do you think, Harry?"

"I think the most important thing right now is to spend some time with the women of the Weasley family. Your sister's company and your mother's cooking will set things right."


	7. The Black House

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Harry Potter and the Circle of Power Chapter 7: Back to the Black House 

Over the next few days, the four young wizards were inseparable. Many hours were spent practicing spells, with a reasonable amount of time set aside for affection. It soon became clear Harry had the greatest control of the spells. By the end of the first day, _vicissitudo,_ even when used by the other three in concert, couldn't break his spells. Ron had the hardest time. His concentration was broken quickly, leaving him often frustrated.

In the evenings the tables were turned. Ron got out his wizard chess set. None of the others stood a chance against him. On the third evening, after dinner and chess but before lights out, Harry and Ginny were sitting by the garden. The quiet was broken by the sound of excited voices coming from the house. They ran to see what was happening."That's quite an accomplishment Abby." Mr. Weasley poured glasses of pumpkin juice. As everyone gathered around the table, he added, "Go ahead, tell them."

"It seems I have been able to convince the Matomari to allow one of their finest to come to Hogwarts as a visiting teacher."

"The Mato-what?" asked Ron

"The Matomari," Answered Hermione with an excited sound in her voice. "Really, don't you ever read about anything other than Quidditch?" She went on to explain that the Matomari is a very secretive order of wizards in Japan. How, with origins in antiquity, they are extremely selective about their membership. Once you are allowed to join the rest of your life is spent in service to the order.

"Sounds more like a bunch of monks than wizards to me." Ron seemed unimpressed. Everyone else, however, was astounded that one of the Matomari was coming to Hogwarts.

"So much for the good news." A grave tone came over Aberforth. "Fudge says the attacks and disappearances are getting worse. The aurors are working around the clock. He also mentioned a lot of the attacks seem to be vendettas. We've all ticked off any number of Death Eaters, so watch your backs." Trying to lighten the tone, Aberforth continued, "So, the kid and I will be heading out tomorrow after a hearty breakfast. Can I put in a request for sausage with scrambled, Molly?"

"Anything you want, Abby," She gave him a big hug. "You just take good care of Harry."

The evening drew to a quick close as everyone headed for bed. Unable to sleep, Ron stared at the ceiling. "Where are you off to this time?" He still had just a hint of hurt in his voice.

"To Sirius's…I mean, my house. After I showed him the note, he seemed to think going back there was important."

In a half muttered voice, Ron said, "I still think he's a bit off." They both drifted to sleep.

The next morning, following a hearty breakfast and good wishes, Harry and Aberforth disappeared from the burrow and reappeared at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Within a few seconds, they were greeted by an ear-piercing shriek. "FILTHY TRAITORS HAVE RETURNED! DEFILING MY HOUSE! OH, THE MISERY!" Harry quickly drew the curtains over the portrait of Mrs. Black. After a moment she quieted down. As soon as he let go of the curtains, the high-pitched penetrating voice returned.

"_Silencio_!" Aberforth raised his wand and the painting was instantly soundless. "That should take care of her for a while… Now, let's start looking."

"Exactly what is it we're looking for?" Harry wished his companion had spent a little more time going over the details of this expedition.

"Why, the necklace of course: the real Horcrux."

"What makes you think it's here?"

Realizing he had explained nothing to Harry, Aberforth tried to clarify his reasoning. He started with the initials on the note. R.A.B. may likely stand for Regulus Aurelis Black. Sirius's younger brother Regulus had started to become a Death Eater. However he turned against them, a decision that cost him his life. If he had stolen the necklace, he may well have hidden it here.

Something was nagging at the back of Harry's brain. Yes, he had seen a locket when he was here before. "Follow me." He dashed into the drawing room. "In one of those." Harry pointed to two cabinets, one on either side of the hearth. "There was a locket in one of them. No one could open it. That must be the horcrux."

Looking through the contents they quickly located the locket. "Don't touch it. It could have any number of curses attached." Aberforth began tapping it with his wand while touching different patches on his robe.

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice was more impatient than inquisitive.

"Oh, kind of a short cut I developed. Each patch has a counter jinx attached to it. I just touch them and the spells are activated. Saves me a lot of time trying to remember them."

"Why don't you just use _vicissitudo_?"

"I don't know how powerful the wizard who cast this spell was. Remember, I said it could be explosive. The greater the power that is put into a spell, the greater the power released when it is broken." He returned to his work and a moment later the locket popped open. They both jumped back. It quickly became clear their reaction was unnecessary. Above the locket appeared the image of two wizards, a man and a woman, dancing. They could hear the sound of a minuet. When the music ended, the dancers disappeared and the locket closed.

"Damn. That's obviously not what we were looking for." Aberforth continued scanning the contents of the cabinet. "Well, well, well. This may be useful. "He took out a crystal bottle with an opal stopper that contained a thick dark red liquid. He quickly placed it in the pocket of his robe.

"Hey, are you just going to pinch that?" Harry was clearly upset.

"Who owns this house?"

"I do"

"Who am I working with?"

After a brief hesitation Harry said, "Me, I think."

"Then I'm not stealing it, am I?"

Harry dropped into a nearby dust-covered chair. "Could you at least tell me what it is?"

Aberforth explained that he believed it contain thestral blood. Very rare, because it usually turned to dust very quickly after contact with the air. Also very valuable because it allowed who ever drank it to speak to someone they had seen die.

Harry looked around the room. Someone he had seen die. He kept thinking about the time he had spent in this house with Sirius. "Give me the bottle. I want to talk to my godfather. I want to ask him what we should do. How can we kill Voldemort? I want him to help us. I… I want to hear his voice again!" By the time Harry finished, he was shouting.

Aberforth looked at him without any expression. "Alright, I'll give you the bottle, but before you drink it I want you to stop and think. Did Sirius know the answer to the questions you wanted to ask when he was alive?"

"I don't know…No, I guess not." Harry felt like he wanted to punch something.

"Then he probably won't know them now. It might be better to wait until you're sure you can get some information that will help."

As he calmed down, Harry agreed. After examining the rest of the drawing room they were about to split up and start searching the house when Mrs. Black started to wail again.

"Lets just take the damn thing down and face it to the wall." Aberforth had clearly had enough of the portrait.

"Can't, it has a permanent sticking charm on it. We tried everything to get it off."

Aberforth started to laugh. "That's it. That's where it is." He went to work trying to remove the painting. After a few minutes nothing had worked. "There's more than one way to skin a skrewt." He raised his wand. "Stand back. _Incendio_."

The brief scene that followed was horrific. As the painting caught fire, the image of Mrs. Black was overcome with terror. As the canvas turned to ashes and the fire consumed her, she let out a final blood-curdling cry. As the ashes drifted to the floor Harry was stunned speechless.

"And there we have it." Aberforth showed no reaction to the scene they had just witnessed. With a motion from his wand, the locket floated down from the wall and came to rest in front of them. The Slytherin crest was clearly visible on the front. Very carefully he carried it into the drawing room. The examination was interrupted by several popping sounds from the foyer. A gang of Death Eaters had just apparated there. From the center of the group came a distinctive voice. "_Saepire_!" and Harry was encased in an opalescent capsule.

Aberforth grabbed the locket and shouted, "I didn't see that one coming!" As he pointed his wand to his chest and disappeared he spoke his parting words: "See ya later, kid."

From the center of the cluster of dark wizards strode a handsome man with flowing blond hair. "Who was that?" Lucius Malfoy demanded. To the wizards who had appeared with him, he barked, "Find him and bring him to me."

Slowly he turned and smiled at Harry. "Welcome. Mr. Potter, to the beginning of your demise. The Dark Lord has decided it is time for you to be brought to him, and it is my privilege to be the one to deliver you."

Harry struggled to break free. The capsule that entrapped him appeared to be made of the same material as the holding cells at the Ministry.

"Don't waste your strength trying to escape, it is quite impossible. Shortly I will deliver you to Lord Voldemort and all of us in his inner circle will watch as he destroys you. Then, there will be no stopping us."

Lucius' gloating was interrupted by a groaning and thumping. Kreacher crawled into the room banging his head on the floor. "Kreacher has betrayed his master, but his master is bad. His master has defiled this house, has shamed this family. Kreacher had to stop his master. Kreacher must pay for what he has done…AHHHH…" He drew his last breath just after the agonized moan.

Malfoy walked over and nudged the body with his foot. "Wretched little beings, but they can be useful. He alerted me to your presence here. Now, you will come with me." Yelling to the other wizards, "Find that other fool. I want to know who he is. Bring him to me dead or alive, or heads will roll. Do I make myself clear?" Without waiting for an answer he put his hand on the capsule holding Harry and they both vanished.

It took Harry a few minutes to realize where they were. As he looked around he began to understand. This was the Malfoy's home. The capsule was so tight he couldn't even raise his arms. Pushing with his shoulders and kicking accomplished nothing.

"Don't bother struggling. It won't do you any good." Lucius was seated at the far end of a long table, writing on a piece of parchment. He didn't even look up.

A wave of fear that he might suffocate washed over Harry. His breath became shallow, but there was no shortage of air. What ever the capsule was made of it let him breath.

"Not a very pleasant feeling, is it, being held captive?" Lucius continued to write. "I'm chronicling this for posterity. The capture and execution of Harry Potter." Lifting his gaze from the parchment, he smiled. "I quite honestly did not think it would be this easy. I must say, I thought you would have put up a better fight. Seems I overestimated you as an opponent."

Harry was trying to work his hand into his robe to find his wand.

"Oh, don't bother. It is quite magic proof." The grin on Lucius' face grew just a tiny bit wider. "Tonight, I will personally deliver you to Lord Voldemort. In front of his closest disciples, he will kill you, and I will become his most trusted and honored servant. All in all, quite a good day." Harry finally got his hand on his wand. He silently cast the _vicissitudo_ spell. The capsule vibrated but nothing else happened. A loud laugh burst out of Malfoy. "Told you." He exited the room and simply said, "I will see you before long."

Over the next few hours many things went through Harry's mind. His friends, Ginny, and the people who had died to protect him; his parents, Sirius and Albus Dumbledore. Was he about to let them all down? Finally Lucius walked back into the room. "Well, Mr. Potter, it is time to make history." Just then there was a popping sound in the corner of the room.

Aberforth appeared with a smile on his face. "Good evening, gentlemen."

Lucius spun around to look at him. "Who are you, and how did you get in here?" he spat out.

"Oh please, you call that a security system? A first year Hufflepuff could have gotten through that."

Malfoy shot an _adligare_ curse, but instead of seeing the intruder bound up, Aberforth had raised a _clipeus parma_ charm and the curse bounced off.

"Not bad," Aberforth said with fake admiration in his voice, "but Mr. Potter and I really must be going. We still have a great deal of work to do."

Lucius was furious. He whipped his wand at Aberforth, who in turn raised his wand to his chest and started to say a spell. It wasn't in time. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Malfoy yelled. The curse hit Aberforth in the center of the chest sending him flying back. A shower of gold sparks flew everywhere. His body hit the wall and slumped to the floor.

Terror and anger flooded Harry. "NO!" he shouted. The capsule shattered and evaporated.

Lucius looked at him in complete disbelief. Harry took advantage of his opponent's brief hesitation. "_Expelliarmus_!" Malfoy's wand not only flew from his hand, but also splintered into hundreds of pieces. He realized not only was he wandless but his right hand was crushed. Harry struck again. "_Adligare_!" and Lucius was bound and laying on the floor.

After a few second of silence Malfoy yelled, "Impossible. This is impossible!" Harry stepped toward him and the bindings tightened. Lucius started gasping for air. Harry raised his wand, hand trembling. As he tried to decide what to do next, a weak raspy voice drifted across the room.

"Nice work, kid." It was now Harry's turn to be incredulous. He looked over and saw Aberforth alive and talking.

Harry practically jumped across the room. "How…how did you survive?"

Trying to stand but failing, Aberforth let out a deep groan. "I'll explain that later. Right now you'd better get me to St. Mungo's, or you may need the threstral blood for our next chat."

Harry knelt down and but his arm around Aberforth's shoulder. "Wait, what should I do with Malfoy?"

"Leave him. Send somebody from the Ministry back to get him." As he lifted the older wizard up an image flashed into Harry's head of the night he carried Albus out of the cave. This time had better have a happier ending.

Johanna: Any and all mistakes are to be blamed on me.


	8. Three Down

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Harry Potter and the Circle of Power Chapter 8: Three Down 

Things happened very quickly once they apparated into St. Mungo's. When the staff saw Harry, they gasped. As soon as it was clear he was not the patient, Aberforth was whisked into an examination room. The front of his robe had been shredded. His chest looked like it had been burned, and there was a scar in the shape of the pendant clearly visible.

As soon as Aberforth was being treated Harry went to the Ministry. He apparated and yelled to the guards, "My name is Harry Potter! You need to send Aurors to the Malfoy house immediately. Lucius is tied up there." One of the guards disappeared and reappeared in an instant with Fudge.

"What's all this about, Harry?"

"Lucius Malfoy attacked me at 12 Grimmauld Place. He held me captive at his house. He was going to take me to Voldemort." The guards and Fudge all cringed. Harry realized he couldn't talk about the pendant. Choosing his words carefully he continued. "Aberforth Dumbledore came to help me escape. There was a fight. He was injured and I took him to St. Mungo's. We left Lucius tied up in his dining room."

Fudge looked alarmed but spoke calmly. "I will dispatch a team immediately."

"Can I see the Minister? I promised to let him know if anything happened." Harry was just now starting to catch his breath.

"I will take care of this. The Minister is very busy right now." Fudge was clearly irritated.

"Please tell him as soon as possible. Could you let Arthur Weasley know, too? I'll be at St. Mungo's if you need me." Harry was about to apparate when a memory from a few years back came to him. "You might want to check under the floorboards. I've got a hunch you'll find something."

Back at St Mungo's, Harry sat in the waiting area. Every few minutes someone came to reassure him that everything possible was being done for his friend. Every time he tried to ask a question he was told they would know more soon. Harry sat with his head in his hands not knowing what to do next. He didn't bother looking up when he heard approaching footsteps.

"Afraid I don't have a lot of good news for you." Harry was startled by the sound of Arthur Weasley's voice. Arthur explained that Fudge had taken him on 'the raid' of the Malfoy house. When they arrived Lucius was already gone. Someone else must have gotten there first and set him free. Fudge was fit to be tied. It seemed he was planning on the recapture of Lucius Malfoy being a feather in his cap.

"Did he at least tell Scimgeour? I don't want him to think I went behind his back." Harry was quite agitated.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he will. The only good news is that he remembered your comment about checking under the floorboards." Arthur gave a weak smile. We found a supply of forbidden and illegal dark magic paraphernalia that must have been collected over several generations. Fudge considered it a major consolation prize."

"I really don't care about that. Lucius got away! I shouldn't have left him there."

"You did the right thing, Harry. I just spoke to the doctor taking care of Aberforth. She said you got him here just in time."

Harry looked past Arthur toward to the door to the medical rooms. "Can I see him now?"

"That will have to wait, I'm afraid. He's sleeping. The doctor is watching him. She'll let us know when he's awake again.

"Did she say anything else?"

"The spell that hit him must have confused him. He told her he was hit with an _Avada Kadavera_ spell."

"He wasn't confused, I saw it happen."

Arthur's brow furrowed. "How can that be? You are the only…"

"Guess Aberforth and I have more in common than I thought," interrupted Harry. He smiled and just avoided a tear in his eye. "Let's go home. We can come back as soon as he wakes up." Harry began to realize how exhausted he was.

The gathering that night, at the Riddle estate, was not as jubilant as expected. Lucius knelt on the floor in front of Voldemort, cradling his right hand. The faithful were all there. The Crabbes and the Goyles who had lost their sons to the Ministry jail watched silently. Draco and his mother also looked on. Snape and Belatrix stood hand in hand. They had become inseparable and rumors of a wedding were heard. A silence covered everyone as Voldemort raised his wand. "Let me see your hand Lucius." Malfoy winced as he lifted his arm. "I will mend the damage." He lightly brushed his wand over Lucius' hand and immediately it returned to normal. "Tonight was supposed to be the beginning of our rise to power, a great victory. Instead we are facing continued challenges. You have failed me twice, Lucius."

"I am sorry my Lord. Please forgive me. I will never disappoint you again."

Without any change in expression, Voldemort continued, "This is true. You will not." He pointed his wand at Lucius, who collapsed and died. Everyone in the room froze in place. Narcissa let out a small gasp, but remained motionless. Bellatrix' grip tightened around Snape's hand as she looked at her sister. Voldemort redirected his gaze from Lucius' body to Draco. "Young Malfoy, you have said you are ready to step into your father's place. Can you serve me now, without fail?"

Draco's mind was reeling. He had just seen his father murdered. Now the one who had done the killing was asking for a promise of unquestioning service. The Dark Mark on his arm was starting to burn. Suddenly he knew only one answer would keep him from meeting the same fate as his father. "Yes, my Lord, I am ready."

"Good, then my inner circle remains complete." Another wave of his wand and Lucius Malfoy's body disappeared. "Tonight will not be the victory we had hoped, but that victory will come. It is time now to change our tactics. We have shown that we are capable of disrupting and controlling both the wizarding and muggle worlds. We have caused our enemies to run in many directions. Now is the time for us to increase our ranks…by any means. When we triumph at Hogwarts we must have strength in numbers." With that instruction he left the room.

For a seemingly endless time, which totaled about a minute, there was not a sound from anyone. Then Narcissa let out a small cry. She buried her face in Snape's shoulder to silence her grief. Speaking to her, but loud enough for all gathered to hear, Snape quickly spoke. "We all know there are sacrifices that must be made. I believe we have our instructions." Everyone started to move about, most leaving.

"Severus, I don't know what we will do now." Narcissa didn't even lift her head. "We can't go back home. The ministry has ransacked our house. I'm sure they will be waiting for us to return."

"I will see you have no worries." Snape's voice was calm and smooth. "You and Draco will come and live with Bellatrix and me. I will make sure you are safe." Draco was staring at the place where his father's body had been. Snape walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "As I will soon be your uncle, you can come to me at any time. If there is anything you would have asked your father…"

"My father was weak. Until today I never realized that. _I_ could have defeated Potter. _I_ could have succeeded where he failed." Draco's breath was shallow but his voice was firm.

"Indeed." Snape gave what might pass for a smile. "I am sure you will have great contributions to make.

That night passed slowly for Harry. He had related the story of the Black house and Lucius to his friends. Ron was a bit angry that he had not been allowed to go and help protect Harry. Hermione was clearly shaken by the events. Ginny said nothing.

Unable to sleep, Harry came down stairs just before dawn, paced about the kitchen and finally wandered out to the garden. The cool air felt good on his skin. He was worried about Aberforth and also trying to figure out his next move. The sky lightened and the sun started to appear.

He barely spoke to anyone as the household awoke. Despite Mrs. Weasley's attempts, Harry did not eat. Finally, mid-morning, word came from St. Mungo's that Aberforth was awake. Harry left instantly. As he arrived at the hospital the doctor pulled him aside. "I'm afraid Mr. Dumbledore will be staying with us for quite some time. You realize, of course, he is only the second person to survive that curse."

Harry nodded hoping the doctor wouldn't say any more. "Can I see him now?"

"Yes, but keep your visit brief and try not to excite him."

Walking into the dimly lit room Harry noticed Aberforth looked older than he remembered. He sat down in a chair next to the bed. It appeared the patient had fallen back to sleep.

"Three down, and three to go." Aberforth's voice was weak and even raspier than normal. He didn't even open his eyes as he spoke.

"What?"

"Three horcruxes down, three to go. The locket is destroyed."

"How did you destroy the locket?" Harry's voice raised a half step. "How did you survive the killing curse?"

"After that little surprise at your place…I tailed Malfoy. If a wizard isn't trying to cover his tracks it's pretty easy to follow. Once I knew where you were, it became imperative to destroy the locket. After a bit of detective work, it became clear the locket could only be destroyed by an unforgivable curse. Not only that, but it had to be on a person hit with an unforgivable curse. Once I showed up at Malfoy's I figured if I ticked Lucius off enough he would shoot one my way. Personally I was hoping for an Imperio curse. Probably wouldn't have hurt as much as the _Avada Kedavra_."

"That still doesn't explain how you survived."

"I'm getting to that. There is a handy little charm, _Foci Viam_. It focuses a curse, aimed your way, to what ever you touch with the tip of your wand. I pointed to the locket. So, what I actually survived was the explosion of the horcrux, not _Avada Kedavra_." He paused, his breathing was becoming labored.

Harry stood up. He was trying do decide whether or not to leave, when Aberforth opened his eyes and spoke again. "I've got a question for you kid. How did you get out of that nasty little _Saepire _curse Lucius had you in?"

"I…I'm not sure. When I thought he had killed you I wanted to kill him. My anger exploded and that thing he had me in shattered."

Aberforth's eyes closed again. He chuckled softly. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, that's some temper you've got there. Keep up the good work." The conversation clearly tired him, so Harry said goodbye and headed for the door. "One more thing, kid."

Slightly startled, Harry turned to look at him. "What's that?"

"The staff here, they all think I survived the killing curse. Well, that gives me a kind of celebrity status. You really don't need to tell them otherwise." Harry's smile was all the answer he needed.

The remainder of the summer was relatively uneventful. Most of the attacks stopped, although there were still reports of disappearances. A few hoped the worst was over, but with history as a guide most knew that was not the case. Harry visited St. Mungo's almost every day. Aberforth's recovery was slow.

One morning, Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a package to take with him. When Aberforth opened it he found a package of homemade oatmeal cookies and his robe. The front had been fixed with a few new patches. He pulled several items out of the pockets including his wand and the crystal bottle with the opal stopper. Holding the robe up in front of him, he said, "That Molly is quite a gal. Guess I'll program those new patches." He glanced at Harry, then at the bottle. "Here kid, you take this. Use it wisely."

Gingerly, Harry took the bottle and placed it in his robe. Aberforth seemed quite sure his doctor was taking more than a professional interest in him. He also seemed quite certain that was the case with about half the female staff in the hospital. The bottle was not mentioned again.

Ron and Hermione spent a great deal of time at the Ministry. After the first few visits, they were no longer required to have an escort. While she threw herself into researching Tom Riddle and the founders of Hogwarts, he wandered through the storerooms. They were a veritable treasure trove of bizarre, sometimes unidentifiable objects. Some had been confiscated; others were unclaimed from the vaults of Gringots. Hermione was frustrated by how little information was available on Tom Riddle. Seemingly endless reports existed on the devastation he caused as Lord Voldemort, but his early life remained mostly a mystery.

Harry requested one more meeting with Scrimgeour. When he arrived the Minister looked much more rested than the last time. Rufus almost smiled. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I wanted to apologize for letting Lucius get away." Harry spoke firmly. "Also, I came to make sure you knew I sent the information to you when it happened."

"Arthur explained everything to me." He sat up. "The only person who looks forward to Fudge regaining the Minister's job more than Fudge, is me. He can feather his cap all he wants as far as I'm concerned." His half smile returned. "Anything else?"

"Not really." Harry hesitated. "We're one step closer to being ready to destroy _him_."

"I'm glad to hear that, keep me informed. One more thing, send Aberforth my best. When I said the only thing he had in common with his brother was his last name…well, I was wrong." That was how their meeting ended.

One cool evening, as summer ended, a letter arrived from Hogwarts. The school would be ready to open, but many of the protocols had changed. There was no need for a trip to Diagon Alley. All materials would be available at school. The curriculum would be limited. All classes would be directed at fighting the darkness that threatened the wizarding world. For the first time in Hogwarts' history there would be no first years, only returning students. The list of restrictions continued. No celebrations, no trips to Hogsmead and …no quidditch. This last bit of news displeased Ron and Harry to no end. Despite the bad news, everyone prepared for the trip back to school.

The last visit to St. Mungo's before returning to Hogwarts brought some good news. "They say I'll be leaving here soon." Aberforth's voice was much stronger now. "So tell me, how is it going?"

Not knowing what to say, Harry hesitated. "Well, of the three remaining we think two are Helga Hufflepuff's cup and Nagini. We haven't figured out the other one. Nagini will have to be the last to go because Voldemort is connected to his serpent."

"In other words, nothing new." Aberforth shook his head. "Well at least my doctor has agreed to continue to see me privately as an out patient." Harry looked confused. "I know that doesn't help you a bit, kid, but it's good news for me."

Unable to come up with an appropriate reply, Harry laughed and said good-bye.

The last morning at the Burrow started with a hearty breakfast. Enough food to feed a small army greeted the four returning students. Mrs. Weasley wiped tears from her eyes as her husband insisted it was time to head to platform 9¾.

There was no problem finding an open compartment on the train. It looked as though only half the usual number of students were on board. There were also more adults than usual. The Ministry had supplied a few aurors to help with security. Kingsley Shacklebolt stuck his head in their compartment. He winked. "Guess nobody in here will be needing my help." After they exchanged greetings, he continued on his rounds.

Harry couldn't sit still. It almost felt as if electricity was running through his body. Starting to feel trapped, he stood up. "I'm going to look for Neville. Be back soon."

"Like some company?" Ginny looked up from her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Thanks, but I need to just wander a bit," Harry smiled reassuringly at her. Ron had just finished the sandwiches his mother had packed. "Hey, mate, if you see the trolley send her down here. I'm dying for a chocolate frog."

It didn't take long to locate Neville. He and Luna Lovegood were sitting holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. "Hope I'm not interrupting," Harry said with a smile as he opened the door to their compartment. Neville jumped up as if he had been ordered to attention.

"Harry. Good to see you. I was…I mean we were…just going to…you know…look for you." He was blushing a bit. Harry raised his gaze to meet his friend's. Neville now topped six feet by a few inches. "Oh, please sit down. How was your summer? I wasn't sure you were coming back." He still retained some of his ever-present timidity.

After greeting Luna, Harry sat down across from them. Leaving out any mention of the Horcruxes, he told them about the wedding, Aberforth, and his brush with Lucius. His friends sat spellbound. As the narration brought them up to date, Luna's eyes seemed to grow even bigger than they normally appeared through her glasses. "Oh my goodness! How come I didn't read about this in The Quibbler?"

"We've been trying to keep this kind of quiet." Harry realized telling Luna all this might not have been a good idea. "Luna, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell your father what I just told you."

"My father! My father! He can be such an…let's just say we are not on the best terms right now. He didn't want me to return to Hogwarts. If it hadn't been for Neville promising to personally make my safety his highest priority, I'd still be at home."

Neville shrugged and added quietly, "I just said I would try to make sure she stayed safe."

"Yes, and…" Luna paused for effect. "My father also didn't want me to spend any time with you, Harry. He thinks you attract trouble."

This comment took Harry by surprise. With all the support he had gotten from the order and everyone at the Ministry he had lost his feeling of being a pariah. After an awkward silence, Neville spoke. "Harry, we're your friends. Anything we can do to help, just ask."

The lunch trolley rumbled by, reminding Harry of his other friends. "I've got to get back to my compartment and buy Ron a chocolate frog. We're in the next car back. Come join us."

"Maybe in a few minutes." Neville had returned to holding Luna's hands. Harry excused himself and headed back. He arrived at the same time as the trolley. He bought four chocolate frogs, one for each. Ron inhaled his. After a minute, Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and all handed their frogs to Ron at the same time. Between bites he managed to get out a "thanks."

"Neville and Luna may join us in a bit." Harry stared out the window. This was his last ride on the Hogwarts' Express. How different this trip was from all the others. As the train and the afternoon rolled along, the skies darkened. Rain started to hit the windows, blurring the view. Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder. The four rode in silence for a while. Soon a girl's voice could be heard outside the compartment.

Ginny jumped up. "That must be Luna." She opened the door to find herself face to face with Pansy Parkinson. After a very brief moment of stunned silence, Ginny found her voice again. "How dare you show your face back at Hogwarts after what you did at my brother's wedding. You should be in jail with your idiot friends Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Why, Virginia, I'm surprised to hear you say such things." Pansy spoke in an overly polite and obviously insincere voice. "I don't know anything about Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Too late. They ratted you out."

"Who? Those 'idiots,' I believe you called them. Surely you don't trust a thing they say."

Ginny was about to leave magic and words behind and punch Pansy in the face. Harry stood up next to her and asked. "Tell me, Pansy, is Draco on the train?"

"No, of course not. He isn't returning. Draco has been given a very important position. Hogwarts is meaningless to him now."

"That's a shame. I had a few things to say to him."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see him again." The tone in her voice had become much darker. "He has a few words for you too."

Ron jumped out of his seat and was about to send a tirade of insults her way when another voice was heard. "Everyone enjoying their ride?" Tonks came strolling down the aisle. "Miss Parkinson, I'm glad to see you making friends with the Gryfendor students. But I might suggest that you rejoin your fellow Slytherins, diminished in number as they may be. We wouldn't want you saying anything you might regret later."

Without another word, Pansy turned on one heel and stormed off. The four friends settled back and Tonks gave them a mild admonishment. "Please, lets make this an uneventful trip." She smiled and continued on.

Shortly Neville and Luna joined them and the remainder of the trip was spent joking and catching up. The Lovegood family saga was repeated. Every time Luna gushed over Neville, he turned red. Finally the train started to slow down. Instead of the usual excitement that accompanied the arrival at school, silence fell over the compartment. No one was sure what changes they would face. After gathering their belongings, they stepped out on to the platform. No boats or carriages waited for them, but there was one sight that made Harry feel better. Hagrid.

(A Note from Johanna: Goodness, but it's been a long time since I've put up Bic's latest chapters! I'm beginning to wonder if anyone is reading this at all. As always, any awkward phrasing, incorrect spelling, and grammatical mistakes are to be blamed on me.)


	9. Back to Hogwarts

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Harry Potter and the Circle of Power Chapter 9: Back to Hogwarts 

Hagrid's frame towered over everyone else on the platform. As he directed all the students to form a line at the end, Harry came running up to him. What could have almost passed for a smile crossed Hagrid's face as he saw his young friend.

"Harry, good ta see ya." His voice was tired. "I was glad when they told me you was coming back. Once we get everybody up to the school, I'll find ya and we can talk."

For the first time, the gentle giant seemed something other than ageless. Gray strands were twined into his bush of a beard and hair. The lines by his eyes looked much deeper. Even his walk was labored, as if he were carrying twice his formidable size.

In the evening drizzle the students walked from the platform to the castle. As they got closer, Harry looked up at the entrance to the school. He noticed that it resembled a face- something he had never realized before. The two windows of stained glass lit from within were its eyes. Swung open, the huge doors were its mouth devouring the students as they entered. He tried, unsuccessfully, to erase that image from his mind.

Once in the building, the students gathered in the great hall. The first change was obvious. There were only two tables. Most of the students stood at the sides not sure what to do.

McGonagall stepped to the podium and began to speak. "Everyone please listen. Due to our decreased numbers and increased security, we will be using only two dormitories this year. The Huffelpuffs will be moved in with the Gryffindors, and the Slytherins will share quarters with the Ravenclaws." A few groans could be heard. She waved her wand and the house banners unfurled at each end of the two tables. "Please be seated." There were less than a dozen returning Huffelpuffs, and even fewer Slytherins.

After everyone found a place she continued her address. "I'm very proud of all of you for choosing to continue your education in these difficult times. As you might imagine, there will be changes. The curriculum will be limited to Herbology, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. All lessons will be focused on ways to protect ourselves and counteract harmful magic." McGonagall paused and let her glance fall a second longer on the Slytherins. "Also, many of the rules have been tightened. All returning prefects will maintain their titles and responsibilities. Students are advised to have a companion any time they are away from the commonrooms and they must be supervised by staff or faculty for any activities on the grounds." She continued. "We have promised your families that your safety will be our highest priority. If any of you see anything unusual, please report it to an instructor immediately. Now, I would like you to proceed to your houses and settle in. Class schedules will be posted there."

She stepped down and walked quickly across the floor to lead the Gryfendors. As she passed, Hermione spoke up. "Professor, I have a few questions."

"Not now, Miss Granger, in due time we will talk." With that everyone proceeded to their rooms.

On the way to the tower, Ron grumbled, "Bloody lot of fun this year will be."

No response from Harry. He wanted to yell at his friend, to tell him this is not about having fun. This is about surviving and fighting to get our lives back. Instead he was silent.

As they went to their room to unpack they found Neville. After seeing their long faces he said, "Cheer up, boys, at least we don't have to bunk with the Slytherins." Everybody smiled just a little.

Before she left, McGonagall took Hermione aside. "Now, Miss Granger, what is on your mind?"

"Why is Pansy Parkinson here? We all know she took part in the attack at the wedding. She could only be here as a spy."

"In order to deny her entry we must have proof. If you have such information please share it with me." After a few seconds of quiet, "Yes, now to another topic. There is a bit of history being made. A student will be given unrestricted access to all materials in the Hogwarts' library. That would be you, Miss Granger. Please use this privilege wisely. In addition, Minister Scrimgeour has requested that you and Ronald Weasley be allowed to travel to the ministry whenever you see fit. It seems you have friends in high places." She gave a quick nod. "Good luck, Miss Granger. I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you, professor. One more question, if you don't mind. Did you know Tom Riddle?"

After a deep breath, McGonagall replied, "Yes, yes I did."

"What was he like?"

It took a moment for her to answer. "He was…devoted. He was devoted to Albus, he was devoted to Hogwarts, but mostly he was devoted to himself. If you had met him as a young man, you would never have suspected he had the potential for so much evil." Unable, or unwilling, to continue, she excused herself.

A note arrived for Harry to meet Hagrid in the Great Hall. As he walked through the corridors and down the stairs, they seemed very different to him. Now, without Albus, the building seemed lifeless.

Hagrid stood in the doorway of the hall looking toward the front. He glanced at the ceiling then took a long look around the room. The sound of Harry's footsteps echoed in the entryway. Without turning to look at him, Hagrid spoke softly. "It's a beautiful sight. Shame I didn't look at it more. I'm goin' ta miss it."

"Miss it?" Harry's voice was slightly panicked. "What do you mean miss it? Where are you going?"

Turning and glancing down to look his friend in the eye, Hagrid continued. "Got to make sure 'You-Know-Who' has as few allies among the magical creatures as possible. Grawp and I went back to his home. The giants want nothin' to do with either side. They'd just as soon everybody left them alone. The merfolk are on our side, unfortunately that will only help if there is a battle at sea, which isn't very likely. Firenze is tryin' to make peace with the other centaurs. I would like to think they would help us, but they've been treated shameless bad by some wizards." He paused and looked around the room once more. "It's the dragons I'm worried 'bout most. If he can control them there's no tellin' how much damage he could do. Charlie Weasley and I have a little travelin' to do. Got to make sure all the dragon training sites are secure." Hagrid put his crossbow over one shoulder and a large pack over the other. Slowly he made his way to the front door. "I know you're carryin' a burden, Harry. Everyone thinkin' you're a crown prince or somethin'. Just be yourself."

"Thanks, Hagrid. When will you be back?"

"Don't exactly know." He took a deep breath. "Well, we both have our jobs to do. Best get goin'." As Hagrid walked out of the school, the halls felt even more lonely than before.

The next few weeks passed slowly. Potions class was a review of all the antidotes they had already learned. Mad-Eye Moody was the first Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Every time it looked as if he were about to teach something new, he would stare at the Slytherins and just have everyone practice defensive countercurses.

One evening, just as the sun was about to set, Harry was looking out of the open window in his room. He could see the quidditch pitch in the distance. All the banners and decorations had been removed. Only the framework was left. It looked like the skeletal remains of some great behemoth. Harry closed his eyes and imagined himself flying, chasing the snitch. The crowds cheered, the wind whipped through his hair, his broom seemed part of him. It all disappeared in a flash as raindrops hit his face. Opening his eyes, Harry saw the sunset's crimson being covered by gathering storm clouds. It was time to get back to work. As he headed up to the library to meet Hermione, it occurred to him that his last quidditch match was behind him.

The quiet of the library was broken by the sound of a very large book slamming shut. Hermione, who was alone in the library, folded her arms and put her head down over the volume she had just been reading.

"You look like you could use a break." Harry sat down across the table from his friend and put a hand on her arm.

"This is starting to drive me crazy. I've read some fascinating things, but nothing I can tie to Tom Riddle." The frustration in her voice was clear.

"Let's go get some tea. Ron's got a chess match with Colin Creevey in the common room. We can cheer him on."

As they rose to leave Professor Mc Gonagall stepped into the library. With a smile and one raised eyebrow she said, "Miss Granger, you have a visitor." As McGonagall stepped aside, Hermione's eye grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Viktor! I…I'm a little surprised to see you." As her cheeks flushed, she quickly pushed her hair back and straightened her robe. He was more muscular than the last time she had seen him, and his features had matured into an even more handsome face.

"Er-mi-ne. With things being so dangerous, I have been thinking of you much lately. I needed to know you were safe. It was some difficult to get permission to come here." Krum's gaze never left Hermione. He seemed unaware that anyone else was in the room.

Harry stuck out his hand. "Good to see you again, Viktor." Krum quickly looked at him, shook his hand, then reattached his undivided attention to Hermione.

"The best memories of my time here was being in this room with you. I could not bear to think of you in any danger."

"That's very thoughtful, Viktor, but I'm really quite safe at Hogwarts." Her blush had turned to a glow. "How have you been? What is going on at Durmstrang?"

Krum stepped closer, so that he was less than an arms length from her. "After I graduated, they asked me back as instructor. I am quidditch coach and in charge of daily exercise program for all students. It has been a great responsibility." He reached out and put his hand on her arm. "But there is much fear there too. Very few students have returned."

At this point Harry realized that, without the use of a spell or cloak, he seemed to have become quite invisible. "Yes, well then…guess I'll head down to catch the match." Neither responded.

Ron was leaning back with his hands behind his head looking relaxed and quite pleased with himself. Colin was bent forward studying each piece on the board carefully. His brow was furrowed and he had a slightly pained look on his face. Entering quietly, Harry took a position a few feet behind Ron. After a moment, when it became clear there was no imminent action in the match, Harry leaned over and spoke softly to Ron. "Bit of news, mate, Viktor Krum has arrived."

Ron turned to him. "Grand. Now they've got to let us play quidditch. I mean, he is the top seeker in the world. No offense, mate, but he is. They wouldn't dare say no to him. Where is he?"

Calmly Harry replied, "In the library…with Hermione."

"What!" Ron almost fell over as he jumped out of his chair. He made such a commotion that all the chess pieces turned to look at him. "How can you just stand there! He shouldn't be here! He…he could be a spy!" He stormed toward the porthole.

Colin, who had just made a move, stood up. "Hey, what about the match?" Ron glanced back. With a quick flick of his wand one of his knights crushed Colin's queen. "Check and mate. Sorry old boy."

On the way to the library, Harry tried, without much success, to calm his friend down. When they arrived, Krum and Hermione were seated side by side, laughing. Ron came to a stop directly across the table from her.

"Oh, Ron." She quickly stood up. "Isn't this wonderful? Viktor came to visit us."

"What does he want?"

"Ron, you're being rude. Say hello." Hermione gestured toward Krum.

He glanced at Krum for an instant. "Hello." Looking back at her, he continued, "What does he want?"

Krum scowled and slowly rose from his chair. Ron quickly became aware of how strong Victor looked. "I have come because I was concerned for Er-mi-ne's safety."

"How thoughtful." Ron's voice was firm. "She's just fine, so you can leave now."

"Ron, stop it!" Hermoine cried. She was clearly angry.

Ignoring Ron, Krum turned to Hermione. "I am hungry from my journey. Perhaps we could have something to eat?" He held his hand out toward her.

Unable to control himself Ron blurted out, "Great. Feed him. Why don't we just invite all the dark wizards to tea! He was Karkaroff's protégé. Karkaroff was a Death Eater, he must be too. For all we know, Voldemort himself could have sent him here to kidnap Harry, or kill all of us!"

At that, Harry stepped over to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder. "Enough, you're not making any sense."

In a calm, steady voice, Krum responded to Ron. "Yes, Professor Karkaroff was a Death Eater, but he refused to rejoin them. A decision he paid for with his life. Do you think I could serve the ones who killed him?"

Not backing down, Ron continued, "If that's true, then show us your arms. I bet you've got the Dark Mark."

Slowly Krum pushed back the sleeves of his robe, revealing very muscular forearms, with no mark. "Satisfied? Now, if you do not mind, I am going to have something to eat."

Apologetically, Ron spoke, "Viktor, I don't know what to say, except…" He raised his wand and yelled, "_Aperire Mirus!_"

Krum quickly pushed his sleeves back down, but it was too late. They had all seen golden sparkle appear in the shape of the Dark Mark on his arm.

A yell came from Krum that was mostly a growl. He slashed his wand at the others and all of their wands flew away. "This is not what was planned." He slowly stepped back, keeping his wand at the ready.

"Viktor, please!" pleaded Hermione.

"Shut up. I must think what to do."

"What the heck?" Colin Creevey had just entered the library. In the split second Krum was distracted, Ron dove over the table and tackled him. The force was enough to knock him down, but unfortunately not to disarm him. Krum threw Ron off. Harry and Hermione started to run for their wands. One wave of Victor's wand and they were bound in chains. Hermione screamed as she fell to the floor. Colin, who had been too stunned to react, was next.

Looking around for Ron, Krum spotted him lying motionless on the stone floor with blood running from his forehead. He gave the body a hard nudge in the ribs with his foot. No reaction. He strode over picked up Hermione and threw her over his shoulder.

"Viktor, what are you doing?" she yelled.

"Draco said 'Just get the girl. Potter and Weasley will have no brain without her.'" Krum smiled. "So now we must go."

"Draco… I should have known!" Harry struggled against the chains. "You'll never get out of here, Viktor."

With a laugh, he responded, "Sorry to disagree, but my escape has already been arranged."

"How could you work for Voldemort after what he did to Karkaroff?" Harry stopped struggling and was hoping help would arrive.

"Simple. We all must choose a side. I chose the side most likely to win. Now, I go." Krum felt the tip of a wand at the back of his neck and heard a weak voice.

"_Dormire_." He instantly fell asleep and crumpled to the floor. Ron, who had gotten hold of his wand while Krum talked to Harry, tried to catch Hermione. He was too weak to hold her but he did manage to break her fall.

Ron pulled himself out from under her and got everyone's chains off before he collapsed. Hermione threw her arms around him and kissed him. Harry grabbed his wand and hit Victor with an _Adligare_ to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"What happened?" asked Colin. "I just came up to ask Ron for a rematch."

Before anyone could answer, Professor McGonagall came through the door. "What on Earth is going on here?" she asked, surveying the situation. As Harry explained what had happened, Tonks came in, and a few students started gathering in the hall.

Krum started to wake up. He looked around the room while everyone stared. Realizing he had been captured, he started to sob. Steam rose from his arm that had the Dark Mark. In an instant, he turned to dust.

(Johanna says: Come on, the lack of reviews disheartens us! We only have one, and it's from someone we know! As usual, you can address a flame to me for my poor editing, if you wish. I really hope it isn't that bad, though...)


	10. The Matomari

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Circle Chapter 10: The Matomari 

Those who witnessed Krum's death were quite shaken. Hermione and McGonagall both wept. Tonks paced back and forth. "After all the precautions, I can't believe this happened."

The following day, classes were cancelled and students' movements were restricted. They were all informed of the events that had taken place the night before. Colin was a bit of a celebrity, giving his first hand account to anyone who would listen. Ron was recovering in Madame Pomfrey's. "I wasn't trying to kill him, just stop him," he said repeatedly to Harry.

"Krum's death wasn't your doing. Voldemort must have put a curse on him. If you fail, you die." Harry shook his head.

Tears started flowing down Hermione's cheeks. She had not left Ron's side since he was brought to the infirmary. "Can we please talk about something else?"

The short silence that followed was broken as Harry asked, "How long are you going to be here?"

"Pomfrey said at least another day. I feel pretty good, except every bone in my body hurts."

"Mum will be up shortly." Ginny walked in. "She's in McGonagall's office. Dad has already gone back to the ministry. Probably wants to get a head start bragging about his son who defeated the great dark wizard Krum." Hermione shot a cross look at her. It wasn't wasted. "What?"

"Don't joke about this." Tears were still rolling down her face.

"I don't believe you! He tried to kidnap you, he could have killed Ron, he was working for Voldemort!" Ginny's temper was showing.

"You didn't watch him die! It was horrible!" Hermione couldn't say any more.

"Ladies, ladies please." Ron raised his arms. "I'm the hero here, remember. Could we pay a little attention to me?" That broke most of the tension.

After his mother's tear-stained, hug-filled visit Ron seemed stronger. The large box filled with baked goods hadn't hurt, either.

The next few days passed quietly. An owl came for Harry. It was from Aberforth. _Heard about Krum. How is the count?_

He wished he had a better reply than _Still the same._

One morning at breakfast, McGonagall announced a change in the schedule. Everyone was to report back to the Great Hall for a daylong Defense Against the Dark Arts workshop. No other details were given.

"So what do you think this is all about?" asked Ron, who was still walking a little gingerly. He was enjoying his hero status, so his friend wondered if the limp was, in part, for effect. When they re-entered the hall, the tables were gone and most of the students were milling about.

"Everyone, please listen." McGonagall had walked to the center of the room. "Today we have been given an unprecedented opportunity. I hope you will all take full advantage of this. Our guest instructor for today has come all the way from Japan. This is the first time this lesson has been taught outside of that country. Please welcome Professor Himitsu Chikara." A polite applause followed. Hermione seemed the only one truly excited.

Into the room walked a small woman carrying a satchel on her back. She looked to be about fifty. Her hair was graying and she stood no taller than five feet. She stepped to the middle of the room and bowed her head. She gestured for all the students to gather in front of her. "As you have just heard, my name is Himitsu Chikara. You may address me as Chikara-sensei. I have been allowed to come here because of the growing danger you face. In my country we also have Death Eaters. They are called Shinigami. The order I belong to, Matomari, have sworn to protect others fro the evil of the Shinigami. This struggle goes back many centuries."

She paused a moment. The accent made her slightly difficult to understand, but for such a diminutive person her voice seemed to fill the hall. "Today I will begin to teach you how to produce a Tate No Shizen. It is a type of shield to help protect you from danger." She removed her backpack. It was filled with sticks. "Please make two lines."

The students fanned out and formed the lines. Chikara slowly walked down the lines handing a small branch to each student. "What I am giving you now is a Koeda. More specifically a Mahou No Koeda. A very special type of branch taken from the Sakaki tree."

One of the students grumbled, "I'll never remember all those words."

Without missing a beat she continued. "There is only one word that you will need to remember. I will teach you that soon. As I was saying, the branches are taken from the Sakaki tree. It is a tree of very great energy. All Matomari believe we achieve our greatest power when we are harmonious with nature. This tree is a symbol of that harmony. It has been used as the center post in great temples. Before we remove any of it's branches we ask permission and promise it will only be used for protection."

Ron leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "Great, we get an instructor who talks to trees." She shot him a disapproving look. Chikara turned in his direction and smiled. "There are many ways to communicate with nature and many ways to use its power. Using a branch this way has ancient origins." Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Yes, miss…?"

"Granger. I've read that in all cultures the earliest wands were branches taken from sacred trees. Here in England our Druid ancestors gathered them from Tulipwood and other trees. I've also read legends of wizards so powerful they could focus their power through almost anything."

"Very good, and very true, Miss Granger. Those who came before us in both our cultures saw all things as alive. Not just plants and animals, but al of nature has a spirit. A Ki as we call it. If you can connect with this Ki you can cause you energies to flow together."

She continued handing out the branches, stopping in front of Pansy Parkinson who stood there looking bored. Turning back to address everyone she said, "It is interesting to note that dark wizards are never able to master a Tate No Shizen no matter how powerful they are. In making their choices in life, they seem to have separated themselves from nature." She placed a branch in Pansy's hand then finished giving out the rest. "Now, I believe we are ready to make our first try."

She pulled a branch from inside her robe and rolled it in her hand. "First, let your hand become comfortable with your Maho No Koeda…your branch. Feel its texture on your skin. See how it responds as you move the muscles of your hand."

Most of the students did not seem all that interested. Harry had his mind on other things. He couldn't see how all this would help. Neville, on the other hand, thought it quite interesting. He was fascinated as the grain of the wood seemed to melt into his fingers.

"Now it is time to teach you the one word you will need to know to summon a Tate No Shizen. Listen carefully. _Mamoru_. Please repeat this."

An indistinct rumble rose from the students. Chikara spoke the word a few more times and had them repeat it. Soon most of them were pronouncing it properly. "Now it is time for our first try. Please extend your arm. Point your Koeda directly in front of you. Feel the energy flow through you. Please remember that 'Mamoru' is a request, not a command. Begin."

The students all raised their arms. Neville closed his eyes. He felt as if the branch was part of his hand. A strange warmth rose through him as he spoke "Mamoru." As he opened his eyes he didn't know what he was seeing. Something that looked like a large soap bubble being blown by a breeze was coming out of the tip of his branch and extending back behind him. As he lowered his branch the bubble disappeared. He became acutely aware that everyone was staring at him. Chikara was standing directly in front of him with a look of disbelief on her face, which quickly changed into a smile.

"Was… was that alright Chikara-sensei?"

She took a step closer to him and bowed her head. "This is the only time I have ever witnessed a beginner produce a full Tate No Shizen on the first try. What is your name?"

Still a bit stunned he answered, "Longbottom…Neville."

"Well, Longbottom Neville, would you be willing to share with us how you accomplished this?" Chikara softly gestured for him to step forward, ignoring the students who chuckled as she said his name.

Turning his customary shade of red, Neville bowed. "My name…the Neville comes first." After taking a deep breath he looked around the room. "All I did was imagine that I was a tree and my…Koeda…was part of me. Then I imagined my roots going down through the floor into the ground underneath the school. When I said 'Mamoru' I felt a warmth come up through me and out the branch." He stopped talking because he realized he had nothing else to say.

A low rumble of sound started coming from the other students. Some laughing, most were just commenting to their friends. Chikara held up a hand for quiet. "You would all do well do listen to Mr. …Longbottom. In one try he has focused on the essence of what I came here to teach you." She stepped back in front of Neville and bowed her head. He bowed back. "Everyone please, continue to practice."

The students went back to work. Neville had no trouble repeating his feat. He looked over at Harry who gave him a big smile and a thumbs up. Luna, who stood next to him, stared in awe. Some of the others started to have a measure of success. None of the  
Slytherins managed anything more than a tiny pop from the end of their branch.

Chikara worked her way around the room. She reached Hermione, who was getting frustrated by her lack of success. "Miss Granger, you need to relax. This is not a spell that comes from you. It is energy that flows through you. If you are angry or tense, it will be blocked."

She continued on to Harry who had managed an umbrella-sized shield. "Chikarasensai, I have a question. We have already learned shielding charms with our wands. How will this branch…Koeda, help us?"

"That is a very good question." Addressing the class, "Everyone, please listen. There are some major differences between a Tate No Shizen and a shield charm. First, a shield produced with a wand will be as strong as the wizard who produces it. If you battle a much stronger wizard, it will not last long. The strength of the shields you are learning to produce now depends on how connected you are with nature. Even a novice wizard may be protected from a powerful one if that connection is strong. Second, If you produce a shield with a koeda, your wand is still free to cast spells. Observe." She quickly made a Tate No Shizen and shot through it causing miniature fireworks to explode over their heads. "It is easy to see how this could give you an advantage over an opponent. We will practice this later.

As the class continued, everyone but the Slytherins produced a usable shield. Finally Pansy stormed out followed by the others. Neville was soon able to manipulate him shield. He could change its shape or spread it to cover another person. Finally they tried casting spells through their shields. Everyone seemed quite pleased with themselves as Chikara asked them to gather. "You have all done well. You have taken the first step on a new road. I must return to my order now. Please continue to practice." Looking at Neville, "I'm sure Mr. Longbottom will be happy to assist you." She bowed and the students bowed back then broke out into a round of vigorous applause.

Before she left Harry pulled Chikara aside. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Aberforth become friends?"

Choosing her words carefully she answered. "I'm not sure I would use the word friend. We became acquainted when his brother asked me to secure his release. He was being held for trying to procure certain potion ingredients that are forbidden to be taken out of my country."

"I see." He was not surprised. "Then why did you come here?"

She smiled. "It was a good cause, and… he can have a certain persuasive charm." She bowed once more and took her leave.

That night, Harry was about to fall asleep when he heard Hermione's voice, "I've been so stupid."

He sat up quickly. "Hermione, what are you doing in the boys' dormitory?"

"I can't believe I didn't see this before. Here, Harry. One of them has to be here at Hogwarts."


	11. Slytherin's Lament

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Circle Chapter 11: Slytherin's Lament 

First thing the next morning, Hermione explained to Ron, Harry and Ginny, "Hogwarts was the most significant place in Tom Riddle's life. If there is one place he would hide a Horcrux, it's here."

"That does make sense." Ginny agreed, "But Hogwarts is a big place. Where do we look?"

"Voldemort was a Slytherin. More than that, he was Slytherin's heir." Ron sounded quite confident in his reasoning. "I say we start searching Slytherin house, right after breakfast."

Harry nodded in agreement. His mind was running ahead, what would they do once they found it? The Horcruxes were all protected, and had left a wake of damage. The diary had almost cost Ginny and Harry their lives. Malvolo's ring had cost Albus his hand, and Aberforth nearly died destroying the necklace. What danger would the next one bring?

They were all a little on edge through breakfast. As soon as they, finished they quietly headed down to the Slytherin common room. The cold and damp gave Hermione gooseflesh. "It sure feels creepy down here." The large heavy doors were locked. One wave of her wand and they swung open. A musty smell greeted them as they entered.

The first thing Harry spotted was the large portrait of Salazar Slytherin over the mantle. Remembering the necklace at the Black house, he pointed his wand at the portrait. "_Apirire Mirus_." Nothing. "Well, it was worth a try."

All four tried to locate any trace of magic in the room. Finally, Harry swung his arm in a full circle to cast the spell around the entire room. A low rumble could be heard, but nothing showed up. Then Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Look." She pointed toward the doorway. The floor just inside the threshold was an enormous flagstone. A few little golden specks could be seen emerging from the seams at the edges.

"There is something under the floor!" Ron shouted. "Look at that stone, it's huge. How are we going to move that?"

"Team work." Hermione said confidently. Each one pointed their wand at a corner of the stone and together they said "_Wingardium Leviosa_" Not much happened at first, then Harry's corner started to lift. After a little crunching and grinding noise the stone rose up. Easing it to the side they looked underneath. There it was, Helga Hufflepuff's cup.

"We did it!" Ron was stunned. "Now what?"

"First of all, don't touch it!" Harry said forcefully. Using his wand he made it rise to eye level. The first spell had worn off so he hit it again with _Apirire Mirus_. In the gold specks they could see what looked like a tiny tornado.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came a sarcastic voice from the doorway. Pansy Parkinson was backed by the other remaining Slytherins. All had wands out and pointed at Harry. "Let me see, breaking and entering, destroying property and stealing. Certainly aught to be enough to get even you four in hot water."

Ginny snapped right back, "You've got nothing. We just came down here to…"

"Shut up!" Pansy yelled as she redirected her wand to Ginny. "One more word and you'll be spitting slugs for a year." She looked back at the cup. "What ever this thing is, it must be valuable if you four are trying to steal it. I'm sure Draco will love to hear about this. I bet he knows exactly what you're doing. He is practically Lord Voldemort's right hand man now."

As soon as Harry heard these words he knew Pansy could never be allowed to get back to Draco. If Voldemort found out what they were up to, he could save the remaining Horcruxes and all would be lost. He looked at his companions and knew they were thinking the same.

"Alright, put it down…slowly." Pansy instructed. "Then all of you step back and put down your wands." They obeyed as one of the other Slytherins picked them up. "Now, lets see just what this is."

Not sure what to do next, Harry hoped Pansy would become distracted at some point, giving him an opportunity to strike. He didn't have to wait long. As she bent down to pick up the cup a tornado appeared that went from floor to ceiling. It sucked Pansy in as she let out a piercing scream. The whirlwind started to expand and pull in everyone else. Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled out his Koeda. He managed enough of a shield to keep them safe. Ron and Hermione were trying unsuccessfully to do the same. Under the stress of the moment neither could produce anything useable. By this time the other  
Slytherins had been pulled in. Hermione let out a scream for help, which was almost drowned out by the rushing wind, as she and Ron struggled. Ginny managed to produce a shield from her Koeda. Harry let his down and allowed the spinning funnel to pull him toward his friends. He reached them a few meters short of the cup. Harry remembered what Neville had said. He imagined himself as a tree with deep roots strong enough to withstand the storm, then yelled "_Mamoru_!" A Tate No Shizen went out and protected all three. In a moment the storm died down and the Slytherins fell in a circle around the cup.

Ron was the first to check them. They were all unconscious, but alive. Hermione gathered up the wand and handed them back to her friends. Ginny wasted no time in binding up Pansy and the others then moved them back to the hallway.

"Now what?" asked Ron, "How do we get rid of that twister?"

Slowly Hermione walked around the cup. She stopped and looked up. "Cold." After getting no response she continued, "A heated atmosphere is one of the things that caused a tornado to form. If we cool it down maybe we can get rid of it. A _Glaciare_ spell should work."

"Sounds good to me. Let's give it a try." Said Ginny.

"Before we try anything, let's see if we can get a shield up." Harry warned. After a few tries they were ready. Hermione poked the cup with her wand and jumped back. As the twister formed the wind pushed the shields about, but they held. The noise made it almost impossible to hear.

Hermione raised her wand and said, "Now!"

They all pointed their ands and yelled "_Glaciare!_" Frosty streams shot out and hit the twister. At first not much seemed to change, then the funnel started to wobble and break apart, sending little whirls bouncing around the Slytherin common room. Finally it disappeared. They dropped their shields and looked at each other. A little shaky, Hermione sat down on the floor, and then started laughing.

"Yes!" Shouted Ron punching his fist in the air.

Harry was already thinking ahead to the next step. "Now, how do we destroy it? Any suggestions?"

"We seem to be doing well working together," Ginny said. "Do you think if we all tried at the same time we could reverse Voldemort's magic with _Vicissitudo_?"

"I suppose it's worth a try." Harry answered. There did not seem to be a lot of confidence in his voice.

Once again they raised shields, concentration on each face, and pointed their wands at the cup. As they cast the spell, it started to rattle. A smoky image rose. It sharpened and took shape. The form of Tom Riddle with his wand raised became clear. Ron started to panic. He looked to his friends. Hermione and Ginny also were shaken by this sight. A spell shot back from the ghostly wand knocking down three of the wizards, only Harry remained. Sweat started to roll down his forehead, but after a moment, a smile came to his face. Harry knew he had the upper hand. He forced the spell back to the wand of the phantom Voldemort. It's face contorted and let out an almost inaudible scream, as it disappeared. A ringing noise could be heard. The cup rattled then shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Four down.

Harry looked around to check on his friends. They had been knocked about a bit by the force of the spell, but the shields saved them from serious harm. Ron was the first to speak. "Blimey. You did it Harry, you beat…Him."

"I beat a booby trap that looked like him, that's all." Even though Harry was enjoying the victory, he knew it was only one small battle that had just been won.

"Don't be so modest." Ginny put her arms around Harry and kissed him. "You just saved all of us, and you know it."

After a moment to collect her wits, Hermione said, "Time to set things right here." They quickly returned the room to the way it was when they first entered. After locking the doors, they had Pansy and her lackeys to deal with.

"I suppose we should get them up to Madame Pomfrey's." Ginny said with very little conviction.

"Not until we wipe their memories clean…_Obliviate!_" With one wave of her wand Hermione made sure the Slytherins their memory of everything that had happened since they woke up that morning. "Now we can take them to the infirmary."

There were many questions and few answers after McGonnagal had been informed that all the remaining Slytherins wound up in Madame Pomfrey's. "I suppose you have an explanation for this?" She said coldly staring at Harry.

Unmoved by her demeanor he simply answered. "The Phoenix is one step closer to flying freely."

Her features softened. "I see. Let us hope that no students have been permanently injured as a result."

Harry sent an owl to Aberforth. It simply read, 'Four down. Everyone O.K. Any news?'

The next morning the reply came. "I'm impressed. Been questioning old friends who deal in hard to obtain goods. No luck."

Wondering what his next step should be, he held the bottle of thestral blood in his hands. Now was not the time. He put it in the drawer of his nightstand.


	12. Invasion

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

This REALLY is chapter 12. Thanks for the heads up, Frank.

Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Circle Chapter 12: Invasion 

The following day, all sorts of stories were circulating about how the Slytherins wound up in the infirmary. The most popular seemed to be a showdown and shootout with Potter and company. Images of the American Wild West were invoked…Pansy and Harry at the O.K. Corral. Not wanting to give away what they had been doing, the four stayed tight-lipped, giving only vague answers.

After the students in the infirmary had been checked out and had been determined all right, it was announced they would all be leaving Hogwarts. There didn't seem to be much sadness among the rest of the student body at the prospect of a Slytherin-free school.

Ginny left early for breakfast the next morning. Rounding a corner, she came face to face with Pansy and her gang. Ginny reached for her wand, but heard "_Expelliarmus_!" and felt it fly from her hand.

"I was hoping we would catch one of you alone. I'm so glad it was you." Pansy's snide tone had changed to a cold cruel one. "Don't think you've seen the last of us."

Ginny reached for her Koeda to protect herself. Before she could pull it out, they all jumped on her. One of them pulled it out of her hand and broke it in two. "Don't think you'll get away with this!" Ginny snapped.

"Oh, but we will, and tell your idiot boyfriend that Draco will have a few words for him soon. Now I have a few words for you." She raised her wand. "_Nodusus_ _Membrum!_"

A sickening sound of bones breaking and ligaments tearing accompanied the searing pain that ran through Ginny's arms and legs as they were tied into knots. Her brain throbbed as she let out a cry. At the sound of voices and footsteps coming down the hall her attackers vanished.

The students who found her rushed Ginny to the infirmary. Within a few minutes, Harry, Ron and Hermione were by her side. Madame Pomfrey stepped up to them. "I was able to reverse the spell, but the healing will take some time. Once everything is mended, she will need to re-learn to use her arms and legs. I've made arrangements to have her moved to St. Mungo's rehabilitation wing."

After Professor McGonagall arrived, Ginny tried to recount what had happened. She spoke in a slow halting manor, wincing in pain and drawing shallow breaths between each sentence.

"I see. I will inform the Ministry and put out an all points alert for Miss Parkinson's arrest." Mc Gonagall said firmly as she swept from the room. At the door she stopped. "Quite honestly, I don't know how much good it will do." Looking Ginny directly in the eye, she continued, "I promise you Miss Weasley, the scales will be balanced for this act."

After she left, Harry brushed the hair from Ginny's forehead and kissed it. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. Your parents were right. You should have stayed away from me."

Ginny forced a smile. "That's just plain stupid. You're not running away, so neither am I, and you've got a lot more to face than that spoiled brat Parkinson." She closed her eyes. Harry sat with her the rest of the morning until she was moved to St. Mungo's. Feeling the need to be alone, he wandered the halls. As Harry reached the spot were Ginny had been attacked, he found himself wishing for some good news. There was the sound of someone approaching. As he looked up to see who it was, Aberforth rounded the corner.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." His gravelly voice sounded full of energy.

"Aberforth, boy am I glad to see you, but why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Harry asked.

"I'm on a special mission from the Ministry. Rufus asked me to come here in person. I've got great news."

"Don't you want to know about number four?" Harry asked in a surprised tone.

"Oh, yeah, number four…We'll have plenty of time to talk about that later. Right now we've got to gather all the students and staff in the Great Hall." As he started to walk away he added, "Come on, Harry, give me a hand."

"What did you say?"

Aberforth stopped mid-stride. "I said 'come on, Harry, give me a hand.'"

"That's what I thought you said." Harry raised his wand and hit Aberforth with _Adligare_. Instantly he was bound up.

"What on earth do you think you are doing? This is no time for games. Let me out of this!" He was almost shouting.

Harry waved his wand again and made his prisoner float in the air. He pulled him along the corridor. "I don't know who you are, but until I find out, I'm not letting you go." Harry was firm and an edge of anger was showing.

Aberforth continued his protestations until they got to McGonagall's office. When she stepped into the hallway and saw what was going on her response was "Harry Potter, have you lost your mind?"

"Minerva, will you please tell him to let me go. Rufus sent me here with news from the Ministry."

"He is lying, and unless we find out the truth we could all be in danger." Harry's temper was growing.

"What makes you think he is lying?" McGonagall asked calmly.

"He called me Harry."

"I see." She closed her eyes. "Please set him free."

"I know that must sound ridiculous," Harry explained, "But the real Aberforth never called me Harry."

"I was just trying to be a little friendlier. I'm not exactly known for my social graces," Aberforth continued, "Now please unbind me."

"No! _Aperire Mirus!_" Golden sparks surrounded Aberforth and his image became wavy for a split second. "I thought so. Harry raised his wand again "_Imperio_."

At the sound of this curse McGonagall stepped in front of Harry. "Harry Potter, I don't care what your suspicions are," she was clearly angry, "I can not allow you to use an unforgivable curse!"

He paused a second, then spoke slowly. "We are at war. I will do what ever is needed. Please step aside." She had never seen him like this. Rather than risk a fight that could only do damage, she moved. Directing his attention back to his captive, "You will show me who you really are and you will tell me why you are pretending to be Aberforth."

Still held tightly in the magic ropes his image started to blur. As it came back into focus it was clear who the imposter was. Tonks.

"Nymphadora!" McGonagal cried.

Tonks spoke almost in a monotone. "I pretended to be Aberforth to gain Harry's trust, so I could get all the students and teachers into the Great Hall. I simply figured if he asked, no one would question the order until it was too late."

"Too late for what?" Harry demanded.

"Too late for anyone to run and hide once the invasion started."

"What invasion? Who is coming here?" Harry was afraid he already knew the answer.

"Lord Voldemort is coming here with his forces to claim Hogwarts as his headquarters. He is going to hold everyone that is here now hostage. Eventually you will all be working for him. His followers will apparate here and we will take over."

"That is utterly impossible." McGonagall stated flatly.

"No, it is quite possible." Tonks went on to explain how instead of reinforcing Hogwarts's security, she had been dismantling it. She had been deceiving Lupin by giving him random useless tasks. His infatuation with her blinded him to her real agenda. She had started planning long ago when she pretended to be in love with him.

Part of her work involved keeping an eye on Harry, so Voldemort would know his whereabouts. Did he think it was an accident she found him on the Hogwart's Express after Draco had attacked him, or outside the room of requirement last year? She also had kept Pansy from shooting her mouth off on the train and giving away too much. Krum was an idiot. She had arranged for his escape. All he had to do was get Granger and get out, but he had to be …admired, and blew his mission.

"Enough of your accomplishments." Harry snapped. "When is Voldemort coming?"

"Soon…very soon."

"Oh dear." McGonagall was very flustered. "We must get everyone to safety."

Once again Tonks spoke. "I'm afraid _that_ is quite impossible. I have made sure there is no way out. You are trapped."

McGonagall turned to Harry, "What will we do?"

Lifting his wand to Tonks he said "_Dormire,_" and she fell into a deep sleep.

"What good will that do?" demanded McGonagall.

"There may be a way out she didn't count on, but we have to act quickly." He explained about the passageway to the basement of Honeydukes he had learned from the Marauders' Map.

She placed her wand to her throat and her voice could be heard throughout the school. "Attention everyone. Please stop whatever you are doing and report immediately to the hallway in front of Gryffindor common room. This is for all students, teachers and staff. Proceed as quickly as possible. Please bring all animals with you." Footsteps grumbling, meows, squawks and confusion filled the corridors. As everyone started to gather, Ron ran up to Harry. "What's going on?" Ron questioned. Hermione joined them and he quickly filled his friends in. She set her jaw firmly. "So _that's_ what Pansy meant, she would see us soon." Handing Crookshanks to Ron, she said, "Be right back."

"No! We have to leave right now!" Harry yelled. She ignored him.

McGonagall raised her wand and floated toward the ceiling so all could see her. "I am sorry to report we must make an emergency evacuation from Hogwarts." The rumble from the crowd grew. "Please, everyone listen. I would like you to follow Mr. Ronald Weasley. He will lead you to a safe exit. Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom you will stay with me. We will protect the rear flank until everyone has exited. Proceed quickly and safely."

Neville stood up to his full height and swelled with pride. Ron, carrying Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon, led the odd-looking parade of students, teachers, house elves and animals to the hallway with the statue of the one-eyed witch. Hermione came dashing down the hall to bring up the rear.

"Where did you go?" demanded Harry.

"Just had to leave a message." She grinned.

As the final house elf (they had insisted on being last) entered the secret passage, footsteps could be heard running down a nearby hall. Raising his Koeda, Neville produced a Tate no Shizen and made it spread from floor to ceiling and wall-to-wall. They readied their wands. Around the corner came Filch, the caretaker. He ran into the shield and bounced back landing on the floor.

"What…what is that?" he yelled. Neville dropped the shield. "Please, you've got to help me. I can't find Mrs. Norris. We can't leave her behind."

"I'm very sorry Argus, but we must leave now. I'm sure she can take care of herself until we can come back." McGonagall tried to reassure him.

As Filch continued to plead, Harry remembered two things, Hedwig and the bottle of thestral blood in his nightstand drawer. Hedwig was in the owlry. No time to get there and send her away. He could only hope she would leave on her own when the dark wizards showed up. But the bottle, Harry had to get the bottle. It could be the key to learning how to destroy Voldemort.

"I have to go to my room for something. It's important." He told McGonagall.

"Absolutely not. We must all leave now." As she said this, a loud bang was heard that echoed through the school.

Harry pointed his wand to his chest and disappeared. "You better get going. I'll catch up with you." The disembodied voice disturbed the others. Filch looked all around, "If you find Mrs. Norris, please bring her to me."

As Neville followed the other two into the passage way, he looked over his shoulder and yelled, "I'll see you soon." To himself he added, "I hope."

The noise they had heard was the sound of the front doors flying open and slamming against the wall. The vanguard was composed of Slytherin students lead by Draco. As soon as they were in he marched them directly to the great hall. A sweeping gesture with his wand and those doors flew open. He expected to see a room filled with students and teachers about to cower and bow to his will. Instead an empty room stood before him. "Something has gone wrong." He spun around and barked an order, "All of you, search the castle. Find them. Bring them all here, alive, but you don't have to be gentle about it." All of his followers fanned out, except for Pansy who stayed by his side.

Snape had entered and observed the situation. He noticed a parchment lying at the end of one of the tables. After walking over and reading it he carried it back and stopped by Draco. "I do not think you will find any of them. It appears they were tipped off." Snape handed the parchment to Malfoy so he and Pansy could read it.

Dear Pansy,

Thanks for the tip about you and Draco seeing us soon. Sorry we

couldn't be here to greet you. Don't worry though, I'm sure we will meet again. As a matter of fact, you can count on that.

Love,

Hermione

Pansy went pale. "I didn't…I mean…all I said was…"

"Whatever you said it was enough to grab defeat from the jaws of victory." Snape's gaze shifted from Pansy to Draco. "There will be some explaining to do."

A loud round of cheers and shouts came from the entryway as Voldemort stepped across the threshold. He drew a slow deep breath, savoring the moment. As he held up his hand, silence fell. Looking around, the Dark Lord saw his inner circle, his unbreakable circle. Those who were devoted to him, who would give their lives if needed. Those who served without question.

"Today is a great day in history, a new beginning for the wizarding world. We will start a new order. Once we control our magical community we will take over the muggle world. Great in number as they may be, they are inferior beings and eventually will bow to us, and serve us." Thunderous applause followed. "Now let us deal with our captives."

Snape stepped forward, "There appears to have been a miscalculation. They had abandoned Hogwarts before we arrived." Pansy began to shake uncontrollably.

Voldemort's expression hardened. Closing his eyes he drew another deep breath. Pansy was so frightened she lost control of her bladder. As his eyes reopened the words came out slowly. "It is of no consequence. The only one I was concerned with was Potter, and I have no doubt he will come to find me. The real prize today is Hogwarts, our new Ministry, our new capitol." The fact that Pansy was now sobbing and gasping for breath was hidden by another round of cheering, as the Dark Lord slowly proceeded up the stairs.

Snape turned to Pansy and asked, "Do you know the muggle expression 'dodging a bullet'?" She nodded. He continued, "That is exactly what you have done today. Please learn from this. Miss Parkinson, very soon Hogwarts will be filled beyond its normal capacity. This will put a strain on its sanitary facilities. It will be your responsibility to insure they are maintained and remain functioning." Glancing down at the floor, he sneered, "I believe you can start right here."

Pansy started to protest. She looked to Draco, who acted as if she weren't even there. He said to Snape, "I will gather my fellow students and prepare quarters." then walked away.

While this was taking place, Harry had reached his room. He quickly pocketed the bottle from his nightstand and dug out his invisibility cloak. Voices were approaching. He slid under the cloak. When he reached the common room there were two Slytherin boys searching. When their search took them up the stairs, he quickly exited the porthole. As Harry made his way to the secret passage he passed several more Slytherin students, most of whom he recognized. What a strange turnaround. In a few hours Hogwarts had changed from a school without Slytherins to a school of only Slytherins.

As he neared the passage with the one-eyed witch, he was hoping for a lull in the traffic. Even though he was invisible, he didn't want anyone to see the door open and give away the location of the tunnel. After a moment the coast was clear. About to make his getaway he was stopped by a sound, the sound of two boys laughing and a cat's meow. After closing the entrance he hurried around the corner to see two young Slytherin boys terrorizing Mrs. Norris. They were shooting spells on one side, then the other, of the frightened cat. Trapped by the mischief she started to howl. Making his way behind her Harry knelt down and poked the tip of his wand under the edge of his cloak, the fired off random spells alternating between the two boys.

"What the hell?" shouted the first boy.

The second boy yelled, "She's shooting back, she must be an animagus! Let's get out of here!"

As they took of down the hall Harry scooped up Mrs. Norris. She started struggling so he quickly cast a _dormire_ spell to make her manageable. Just then Harry heard a loud round of cheers. He dashed to the passage. As he opened the door his scar started to burn. Another burst of noise followed.

Then it occurred to him; he was invisible, Voldemort was here, and he didn't expect an attack. Now might be the time. Harry would have the element of surprise. If he could kill Voldemort now, then they could destroy the remaining horcruxes later. But if it didn't work, if he failed, all would be lost. Harry closed the door. He and Mrs. Norris headed for Honeydukes.


	13. What Next?

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Circle 

Chapter 13: What Next?

As Harry and Mrs. Norris reached the basement of Honeydukes, they found a very relieved greeting party. Ron, Hermione and Neville surrounded Harry. Filch saw the limp Mrs. Norris in his arms. "Is she, is she…?"

"No, she's just fine." He took out his wand, "_Excitari_." She woke up and jumped into Filch's arms. "I retrieved her from under the noses of two rather nasty Slytherin boys."

"Oh, thank you so much." Filch paused. He was now indebted to a young man he had despised for the last six years. "I don't know what to say."

"How about we just call it even." Harry smiled. A look of appreciation came over Filch, and quickly vanished.

"Alright then, we're square." He climbed the stairs carrying Mrs. Norris.

Before relating his brief adventure, Harry wanted an update. He was told the students who were old enough to apparate were already gone. The others were waiting for a parent to bring them home. McGonnagal left Sprout in charge of the students and had gone to the ministry.

After looking at each of his friends, Harry sat down on an empty crate. "Neville, old boy, I have a few things to tell you. But you must understand you can tell no one else, especially Luna."

"I…you can trust me." Neville sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Harry proceeded to tell him the story of what had happened since Albus's death, including all the information about the horcruxes. Hermione's eyes started to grow big, then she realized she had to trust her friend's judgment. Neville seemed a little overwhelmed with the information. Images of what his parents must have endured swam in his head. Making the decision he was up to the task, he replied, "Anything I can do to help, just tell me."

"I knew I could count on you." Harry then related what happened just before he got to Honeydukes.

"You made the right choice." Hermione reassured him.

"Yea, You were probably out numbered a thousand to one." Ron added. "It would have been suicide."

Just then the door at the top of the stairs burst open. Kingsley Shacklebolt followed by Mad-eye Moody and Professor McGonnagal came flying down the stairs, wands at the ready. McGonnagal gasped, "Thank goodness you're alright, Harry."

Moody waved his wand and the secret entrance closed. Another wave and he said, "That aught to seal it off. If anybody tries to come through we will know instantly at the Ministry."

Kingsley had been checking every corner of the basement. "Alright everybody, let's get out of here. Harry, we've got to get you to the ministry right now. Rufus is calling a special meeting."

"We are all coming." Harry was matter of fact.

"Fine, but we need to hurry. We can't all go at once, only two can get into the ministry at one time. New security. You and I will go first." Kingsley held out his hand in a leading gesture, then he and Harry disappeared.

As they apparated into the Ministry foyer they were met by the guards. When they saw who it was they simply waved them in. "Five more coming behind us." Kingsley gave notice. "They will need to go directly to the Minister's office."

As Harry stepped into the Minister's office, Scrimgeour was speaking to Arthur Weasley. Both expressed their relief at seeing him. Arthur started to give Harry a handshake, which turned into a hug. "Good job getting everyone out safely." Tears started to come into his eyes. "I was with Ginny when they called me here."

It was Harry's turn to choke up. "How is she?"

"She just wanted to know if everyone was safe." With one look Harry knew Arthur didn't blame him for Ginny's injury. "I'll make sure she gets the news."

The others started coming in the office. They were joined by Lupin, who looked terrible. Rufus waved everyone in and offered seats. "As you all know, we are faced with an unprecedented and unforeseen problem. We need to formulate a plan quickly."

Moody charged to the center of the room. "Well, it shouldn't have been unforeseen. I said from the beginning we should attack first. Now look what has happened." He wheeled and faced Harry. "You were the one who said to wait. There were things to be done. Well, have you done them? We could have been fighting Voldemort this whole time. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Harry was surprised, to say the least, by this attack. He was about to respond when a voice came from the doorway.

"If we hadn't waited we would have lost our one chance of getting rid of Him once and for all. We don't want Him turning up time and again for the next several generations." Aberforth stepped into the room.

"What in blazes are you talking about?" barked Moody.

"Go ahead, tell 'em." Aberforth waved his hand toward Harry and sat down. All eyes turned to Harry, who didn't speak. "Come on kid, these are the people you will have to count on for4 the rest of your mission. Fill 'em in."

Looking quickly at each person in the room Harry realized it was time. He proceeded to tell everyone, as succinctly as possible, about the horcruxes and the need to destroy all of them. He included his brief thought about attacking Voldemort before they were all destroyed, and how disastrous that would have been.

"That certainly puts a new light on everything." Moody's tone had softened considerably.

Scrimgeour, who had been half sitting on the front of his desk, spoke "Let me make sure I have this straight. Beside the snake, Nagini I believe you called it, there is still one that is a complete mystery." He paused for a moment. His mind wandered to a time in his life when there were no important decisions or demands. He focused back to the present. "Miss Granger, since you have a head start on this investigation, I will put the archival staff at your disposal. Moody, I would like you to take charge of increasing security here at the Ministry. The quicker we get accurate information as to what has happened, the less panic we will have. Arthur, can you get your 'Order of the Phoenix' to help contact as many wizards as possible?" Everyone seemed to freeze in the silence that followed. "Oh come now. Did you think it was that big a secret? Half my aurors are moonlighting for you." The thaw came quickly. "Remus, I'll need you to go over the layout of Hogwarts and it's grounds. If it comes down to an all out assault the more we know, the better."

Lupin appeared not to paying attention. He raised his bloodshot eyes to meet Scrimgeour's gaze. "I don't think I'm fit for duty."

"Nonsense." Aberforth stepped toward him and started to put a hand on his shoulder, but stopped. "Do you think you're the only old fool that ever let a pretty young gal pull one over on him? Hell, I do that on a regular basis."

Lupin was about to lose his temper when he realized this was as close to a conciliatory as he would ever get from Aberforth. He shook his head and gave a silent chuckle. "Alright. I'll go dig up what ever information I can and meet you back here."

"Good. Everybody get to work." Rufus headed for his desk chair. What happened next took everyone by surprise.

Voldemort appeared in the office doorway. A wave of panic swept across the room. All wands were out and a barrage of spells went flying. They all passed through him and into the hallway beyond. He had projected an image of himself into the Ministry. Once the shock wore off, Arthur yelled, "Somebody find a way to shut it off!" Then, it spoke to then.

"Greetings. I am here to inform you that your services are no longer necessary. The Ministry is now out of business. All wizards will report to me. Anyone who comes to you for help will receive one warning, like this one. If it is not heeded, the Dark Mark will appear over their home. Consider yourselves warned."

As the image dissolved, Crookshanks sprang from Hermione's lap, jumped through the fading Voldemort, and into the hall. Hermione dashed out after her.

As everyone's nerves started to settle down, Rufus spoke. "Well, this certainly complicates things. Moody, any idea how he did that or if we can stop him?"

Before he could answer a scream echoed in the hall. Harry and Ron dashed out the door to find their friend. She stood a few feet from her cat, who had something trapped under her paws. It was a rat. "Crookshanks! Let go of that!" Hermione scolded.

"No, wait." Ron shouted. "Let me take a look." He slowly bent down and removed the rat. It almost looked as if Crookshanks smiled. "I knew it." Ron looked back at the others. "It's Scabbers…I mean Pettigrew."

Again all wands were out and at the ready. As the rat changed back into Peter Petigrew, he cowered on his knees. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Moody pushed through the others, grabbed him and pulled him up to eye level. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I just figured the Ministry would be a safe place to hide. Everything is so mixed up right now." Peter stammered.

Mad-eye placed the tip of his wand about a centimeter from the center of Petigrew's forehead. "One more lie and your brains will be as scrambled as yesterday's eggs."

"Alright, O.K. I was sent here to see how you reacted to Voldemort's message." He squeaked.

Rufus stepped forward. "How is he doing it and how do we stop him?"

"I don't know." He started to choke as Moody's grip tightened. "Really, I have no idea."

With a stern look Scrimgeour ordered Moody, "Put him down. We're not going to get anything out of him. Take him to a holding cell. I'll start the paperwork. We'll schedule the execution for tomorrow afternoon."

"Execution!" Petigrew was shocked. "You can't do that! What about a trial? What about prison?" He was almost foaming at the mouth.

"Things have changed a bit around here." Scrimgeour stepped inches away from Petigrew and stared down at him. "Anyone who admits conspiring with Lord Voldemort, and won't co-operate, is automatically sentenced to death. Since you freely admitted, in front of us all, that you are a spy for him, I have no other choice."

"Wait. What if I co-operate? What if I tell you everything I know?" Petigrew was so scared he could barely get the words out.

Looking around at all the others Rufus answered, "That might be a different story."

"Alright, O.K. But you have to promise me, no execution."

Scrimgeour agreed. Petigrew, with flourishing gestures and many high-pitched points of emphasis, went on to tell all he knew. Voldemort, it seemed, had learned to project his image anywhere he wanted, but it took his full concentration. Figuring the fear he put into the first visitors would quickly spread, the Ministry would be discredited. Any resistance would be followed by a show of force from the Death Eaters. With no Ministry to turn to, everyone would have to come to Him to be safe. Petigrew finally drew a deep breath. "That's all I know, really."

"Fine." Sighed Scrimgeour. He summoned two guards to escort the prisoner to a cell. When that was done he returned his attention to the group. "Well, we have a bit of a dilemma. Any suggestions?"

"He hasn't given us much choice. We have to defy him." Moody was the first to speak. "When he sends the Death Eaters, at least the first battle will be on our territory."

"Or," interrupted Aberforth, "We could give him what he wants."

"Never!" Moody almost lunged. "That's your plan, cut and run…again."

"Hear me out. We make it look like we've shut down the Ministry. We set up a secret backdoor area for us to enter by, and work on a minimal staff. Everyone else we send out to rally forces. Looking like we shut down could buy us some time. In the mean time, we've got to find the fifth horcrux and gather as many wizards as possible to plan our assault on Hogwarts."

"You mean it?" Moody asked, the anger in his voice fading. "Are you really going to stick it out this time?"

Aberforth nodded. "You bet I am."

When no one else spoke for a moment, Arthur said, "Everyone agreed then?" The next several hours were spent planning how to best use personnel and setting up a schedule to communicate secretly.

As everyone left to go about their missions Aberforth leaned over to Rufus and said, "Remind me never to play poker with you. That was some bluff you gave the little rodent. Execution. Good one."

Scrimgeour smiled.

Harry told them about the two secret entrances to Hogwarts: the one from Honeydukes and the one from the shrieking shack. Since Snape knew about the second, it seemed out of the question.

His first order of business, after the meeting ended, was to go see Ginny. Her eyes were closed when he entered the room. She looked like an angel. Her eyes popped open and she smiled. "Rumor has it you're a hero again. Saved everyone at Hogwarts." Looking at her Harry didn't feel much like a hero. He couldn't even protect Ginny from the likes of Pansy Parkinson. "Look, I've been working all afternoon." With great difficulty she raised her right arm and brought her index finger to the tip of her nose. The effort on her face made him feel like he was about to turn inside out. "Doctor says I'll be out of here before I know it."

After forcing a smile Harry took her hands. "Things aren't good at the Ministry." He explained the turn of events and what they decided to do. "We know, that Voldemort knows, the Ministry wouldn't fold that easily. He will suspect we are planning something." After a quick kiss on the forehead, and a slightly longer one on the lips, he explained the efforts to gather support. Bill and Fleur were going to Beaubatons. Kingsley went to Durmstrang. Even Ludo Baggins had been asked to recruit all the European Quidditch leagues for help. All of this would be for nothing if they couldn't destroy the two remaining horcruxes. Realizing what a very long day this had been for both of them, he said goodnight.


	14. Discovery

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Circle Chapter 14: Discovery 

Hogwarts was filled beyond capacity, at least three of the dormitories that is. Gryffindor Tower had been reserved exclusively for Lord Voldemort. The common room had been stripped bare. The only decoration was Godric Gryffindor's sword, which he had placed above the mantle.

The porthole stood open. The painting had been ripped down. Snape entered and stood silently as Nagini wound around his feet. Voldemort, who had been staring out the window, lifted his head, and without turning around, said, "Yes, Severus- what do you have to report?"

Stepping carefully over the snake, he approached, "It would appear that you have effectively shut down the Ministry. However, the squads of Death Eaters that have been sent out have found much resistance. Most of the targets seemed prepared for our arrival, and are ready to defend themselves."

"No doubt," The Dark Lord replied. "They have not given up, they have simply changed tactics. Having chosen not to confront us at their headquarters, I would assume they are planning to battle us at ours. This will be their downfall."

He swept across the room and placed a hand on Snape's shoulder. "We are nearing our greatest victory. Keep up the attacks, and let the muggles know we are on the way. Disrupt their lives. Soon enough they will know the full extent of our control. "

Snape bowed and started to exit. Before leaving he spoke again. "Pardon me, my Lord, do you have any special instructions to your followers to prepare for this battle?"

Slight annoyance was evident in his reply. "They will need none. By bringing the fight here, I will be able to project my strength to them across the battlefield. Our warriors will make a circle around me, and together we will be invincible." His eyes seemed to burn into Snape. Voldemort grabbed him by the shoulder. "Why do you hide your thoughts from me? I have trusted you beyond all others."

Remaining calm, Snape replied, "There is one more factor in the equation. I was not sure you wanted me to bring it to your attention."

The Dark Lord released his grip. "Do not think I have forgotten Potter. He will come to me. As soon as they attack, he will be here, and I will end this, once and for all."

The next few days at the Ministry were a little confusing. Most of the staff had been told not to come in, but to alert everyone they knew to Voldemort's plan. Those that still needed to report were given a spell that allowed them to apparate in the lunchroom.

Hermione had four others working with her, digging through piles of old documents for clues. Reports were coming in of wizards ready to take up wands against the Dark Lord.

Scrimgeour made the trip he dreaded, visiting the muggle Prime Minister to warn him of problems ahead. Before long, a quarter of London had lost power and half the trains in Wales were no longer running. The available aurors were trying to set things right as quickly as possible.

Hagrid had been recalled from dragon duty, and was asked to go to the Forbidden Forest outside Hogwarts and enlist any of the magical creatures. Harry rushed to the Ministry to see him before he left.

"How was life with the dragons?" Just seeing his giant friend's face cheered him up. For a few minutes it felt like a weight was lifted.

"Things is alright. Charlie's got a handle on 'em." Hagrid tugged at his hair. "Got singed a bit by a lively ridgeback." His expression darkened, "How ya' holdin' up, Harry? Yeh must feel like the world is on yer shoulders."

"Everyone kind of feels that way right now. Do you think we'll get any help from the creatures in the forest?"

"Can't really say. Some might feel different now that the fight is on their doorstep. I just want to make sure they're safe. I'm most worried about the unicorns. As soon as I find Firenze, I'll ask him to get them as far away as possible."

Harry thought he had a thousand things to talk to Hagrid about. The only thing that came to mind was, "Stay safe, and keep out of sight."

"Remember when I picked ya up from the Dursley's your first year?" Tears started to come to Hagrid's eyes. "Never thought then, we'd be in a situation like this." He cleared his throat. "Right then. We've both got our jobs to do. See ya soon."

After Hagrid left Harry started to wander through the ministry. What if they couldn't find the missing horcrux? At some point their hand would be forced and they would have to attack. As he rounded the corner, Hermione almost knocked him down.

"This could be it!" she shouted, as she waved an old newspaper in her hand. "Look at this. It's from almost forty years ago. Look!" He started to take it from her and she grabbed it back. "It's about Rowena Ravenclaw. Her telescope was stolen from one of her descendants. That could be the missing horcrux!"

After she caught her breath, they headed for Scrimgeour's office. "Makes sense," The Minister nodded. "Now, how do we find it to make sure?"

"I don't know!" Hermione's emotions spilled over and tears started to flow.

Scrimgeour put a hand on her shoulder. "You've done a good job. I'll notify my staff and we'll see what we can come up with. You two take a break."

As they sat in the lunchroom Ron joined them. Seeing Hermione's face, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry stood up, "Our friend here may have just figured out what the missing horcrux is."

"So why do you look so upset?" Ron sat down next to her and took her hand.

"I was just so excited, then I realized we still have to find it. I just got a little overwhelmed."

"Well, what is it?" Ron asked

Answering for her Harry said, "A telescope."

"I wonder if it's anything like that old telescope up in storage?" Ron added

Sitting up straight Hermione stared at her boyfriend. "What old telescope?"

"Up with all the stuff the Ministry has confiscated over the years. I saw it over the summer." Shaking his head, "No, can't be. That one must have been a muggle telescope. It had a crest on it like those expensive muggle cars."

"What muggle cars?" she asked sounding interested.

"Oh you know…what are they called…Rolling Royce?"

"What?" she jumped up. "You mean a Rolls Royce? A crest with a double R?" she shouted.

"Yeah, why?"

Jumping up and down Hermione shrieked, "Yes!" She leaped into his arms and started kissing him.

Afraid she had lost her mind, Ron yelled back, "What?"

Hermione kept repeating, "I love you." And continued to kiss him

With a congratulatory slap on the back Harry explained, "The RR, it's not Rolls Royce. It's Rowena Ravenclaw. That's the one we're looking for."

After a minute of celebrating Ron looked at his friends, "Let's go get it."

"No, wait." Hermione was catching her breath. "We've got to tell the Minister first. Let's get as much help as we can. We are not in this alone any more."

For the second time that day they entered Scrimgeour's office with good news. "You people work fast." He laughed. "Okay, lets see if you're right."

After summoning Moody they followed Ron to the telescope. When Ron saw it, a look of disappointment came over him. "I just remembered. I picked it up and tried looking through it. Nothing happened to me. It didn't even work. I couldn't see anything. If it is the horcrux, wouldn't I be dead, or at least injured?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Moody whispered as he circled the telescope. "Let's think. How did it end up here? By accident? I think not. Voldemort plans too carefully for that. He must have had it placed here." His eye rolled wildly. "He might have imagined fighting a battle at the Ministry. Think of the effect if he was killed in that fight then immediately reappeared." He walked around it. "He would make it so it couldn't be triggered or discovered by accident. He turned to Ron. "You said you couldn't see through it. What happened when you took off the lens cap?"

"The what?" asked Ron.

"Never mind." Moody shook his head. A wave of his wand and golden sparks appeared around the telescope. Harry and his friends knew what that spell was. The sparks were suddenly pulled into the telescope. Immediately after that it started to draw in Moody's wand, with him in tow. As he got closer Scrimgeour yelled, "For goodness sake, let go of the wand!"

"I can't!" Mad-Eye yelled back. Rufus quickly pulled out his wand and shot the tip off from Moody's. The telescope quieted down. "That was my favorite wand!" Mad-Eye yelled.

"You're welcome." Scrimgeour snapped.

After looking at his damaged wand, he tossed it to the side and took another out of his robe. "Okay, thanks." Moody continued his analysis. "Clearly, it's been made to absorb any spell cast on it, as well as the wizard who cast it. Pretty good trick. We may have to destroy it without magic. I'm not exactly sure where to start."

"Oh, muggles destroy things all the time. That's why they have to dig huge holes in the ground. They fill them up with all their old destroyed things and cover them over." Hermione seemed quite the expert, having muggle parents.

"Really? How strange," commented Scrimgeour. "What do they use to destroy things?"

"All sorts of stuff," she said.

"My dad's got all sorts of muggle stuff in his department, let's ask him," Ron added.

"Good idea. I think I'll find the nearest muggle hardware store, and pick up a few things." Harry said as images of the unused items in Mr. Dursley's tool box came to mind. "Anywhere I can get some muggle money here at the Ministry?"

"I'll take care of that. We always keep some around." Scrimgeour said. "Let's all see what we can find and meet back here in an hour."

Harry was the last to arrive when they reconvened. With him he brought a hammer, a propane torch, a razor knife and a pair of tin snips. Hermione had quickly apparated home and brought back a hatchet, a handsaw and another hammer. Ron and Mr. Weasley had an interesting assortment; a cheese grater, an electric can opener, a Tommy gun, a push broom, barrel hoops, a tennis racket, a flashlight, a riding crop, a garden hose and yet another hammer.

Staring over the assortment, Moody questioned, "What do they do with all these things?"

"Since we have the most of these," said Harry picking up a hammer, "Let's try this first." He pulled out his Koeda and made a shield.

"What the devil is that?" Moody shouted in surprise.

"I'll explain later," Harry said. "Right now I would like you all to have your wands ready if I need help." He walked over and swung the hammer through his Tate no Shizen, hitting the telescope. The head of the hammer sunk in and started to pull Harry with it. Quickly Scrimgeour shot with his wand and shattered the handle. The telescope swelled a little and started to vibrate, then quieted down. "Thank you, Minister." Harry sighed.

"Let me try something." Hermione stepped forward. As she reached out and touched it, at once everyone yelled for her to stop. She removed the lens cap…nothing happened. "Just as I thought. It only reacts if it is being attacked. That's why Ron wasn't hurt. She took her flashlight and shined the beam into the lens. Nothing.

"That's good to know, but it doesn't help us destroy the bloody thing." Ron's tone surprised everyone a bit.

"I wonder," Moody said with both eyes firmly fixed on the telescope, "Just how much it can absorb. I'm sure Voldemort planned on it being able to take on any possible spells, but he may not have planned on too many of these." He picked up another hammer and threw it, hitting the telescope with a dull thud. It sank in, expanding the sides. After a moment of shuddering it returned to normal. "Hmmm, it took longer to regain its shape that time." Grabbing the electric can opener he winged that. The swelling and shaking repeated, but this time it gave a burst of energy, almost like a burp, that was strong enough to knock the wizards down.

As they all got to their feet Arthur commented, "Appears we gave it a case of indigestion." After a moments pause he continued, "I say we give it all we've got and see if we can make it really sick."

Harry turned to face the others and held up a hand. "Wait, before we try, let's protect ourselves. Professor Moody, that shield was something we learned from a member of the Matomari." Addressing the three older wizards, he added, "If Ron, Hermione and I set up a shield, the three of you could take your best shots with…" he looked with uncertainty at the pile of objects they had, "Our arsenal."

"Worth a try." Moody agreed. The three younger wizards produced their shields. After a few minutes of adjusting they joined them into one.

"Okay, now!" Harry yelled. The three senior wizards started pitching the odd assortment of objects as hard as they could at the telescope. Each one made it swell bigger, and shake harder. As Scrimgeour picked up the tommy gun he asked Arthur, "Does this thing still work?"

"I don't even know what it is." He replied.

Rufus pointed it at the telescope and shouted, "I saw this in a muggle movie once." He pulled the trigger and bullets went flying. The ones that hit their target made a dull thud as if they were sinking into clay. After he had emptied all the rounds into the telescope it was three or four times its normal size and convulsing uncontrollably. The pile had run out so Rufus threw the empty gun. It hit its mark.

The next few moments were chaos. The telescope exploded leaving the room nothing but rubble. The wizards had been flattened. Harry was the first to his feet. Where the telescope had been, wisps of smoke hung in the air. A smell similar to burnt hair filled what was left of the room. There was a moaning sound so deep he could feel it more than hear it. Harry's scar burned intensely for just a second then stopped. Slowly he said, "He's gone. It worked."

Moody pulled himself up and grabbed Harry's shoulder. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He touched his forehead. A wave of fatigue washed over him. Turning around Harry saw Arthur and Rufus standing up. Fear started to grip him. Hermione and Ron were both lying on the floor unconscious.

Moody quickly touched the tip of his wand to each of them and their eyes opened. "Don't move!" he barked. "You might need medical attention. We're going to take you to St. Mungo's." While Moody picked Hermione up in his arms, Arthur helped Ron to his feet. All four apparated.

The few people left in the building were starting to run down the hall. As they approached the destroyed room, Rufus held up his hand. "We're alright. See if you can get a few extra people in here to clean this up." Then to Harry, he added, "Follow me."

Once they were in his office and dusted off, Scrimgeour poured out some pumpkin juice for both of them. "That's it, then." He said. "Time to plan our attack."

"Not quite." Harry answered, "I've got one more thing to do."

Johanna's Note: Sorry for the delay. I've been procrastinating.


	15. The Final Battle

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Circle Chapter 15: The Final Battle 

Harry walked slowly down the Ministry halls to the room where he had last seen his godfather. In the middle was the ancient archway with the curtain. He remembered seeing Sirius knocked through, never to return. Sitting down, Harry reached into his robe and closed his hand around the bottle of thestral blood.

He pulled the bottle out wondering if he had made the right choice. Would Sirius offer the most help in defeating Voldemort? The other choices would be one of his parents or Professor Dumbledore. Trying to speak to either parent might be overwhelming, and Albus had been deceived by Snape. Sirius had always seemed to know who could and could not be trusted.

Harry pulled out the opal stopper and quickly drank the dark red liquid. It felt like hot tar sliding down his throat and tasted bitter. For a moment it felt like everything inside him was about to be outside, then it settled down. The wall opposite him seemed to be sliding further and further away. Dizziness set in and the space in front of him seemed to fill with a gray mist. Slowly something came into focus through the fog.

It was Sirius, though he looked quite different. He looked healthy. Gone was the gaunt appearance. His hair and beard were combed and trimmed. In fact, he looked much better dead than he had alive.

Sirius shook his head and slowly looked up. "Harry? Is that you?" A little confused he continued, "You're not…no, you're not! How are you…?"

"Thestral blood." Harry answered quickly.

"Aren't you the clever one?" Sirius laughed.

"I don't know how much time we have, so just tell me, how do I defeat Voldemort? What do I need to do to kill him?"

"You already know everything you need to know."

"What does that mean?!" Harry yelled.

"It was good to see you, Harry. Someday we'll all be together. I'll tell the others you said hello." He was starting to fade.

"No! Wait! You've got to help me!" Harry was in a panic.

"Just remember, you're stronger than you think." And he was gone.

"Come back!" Harry stood up. The mist faded and the room came back into focus. His legs felt like they were turning to jelly. He put the bottle to his lips again to see if there was any blood left. Only a tiny bit of dark red powder remained. Furious, he threw the bottle at the arch with all his strength. It shattered, he collapsed.

After pulling himself into a seat he shouted, "This isn't fair. You were supposed to help me. You were supposed to tell me what to do!" He clenched his fist. "I wasted my chance."

Slowly his body started to feel more normal. After heading for the Minister's office a thought came to him and he changed course. Walking into the room that contained the prophecies, he closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had heard. Words and images floated in his head. A plan started to form.

The walk back to Scrimgeour's office turned into a run. Bursting through the door Harry was unintentionally yelling. "How quickly can we get our forces together?"

A startled Scrimgeour took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Two days, maybe, if we want to be full strength. Why?"

Catching his breath Harry replied, "It has to be soon, as soon as possible. In two days then, at sundown, we attack. I'm going to call an emergency meeting of the Order tonight, I'd like you to be there. It will be at the Burrow, the Weasleys' home." Feeling slightly calmer, he continued. "Voldemort has spies, he will know we are coming, but the sooner, the better. I hope to have at least one surprise left for him.

Next stop was the hospital. Arthur was at the desk speaking to a doctor. That smile lifted a weight, they must be O.K.

"Ron and Hermione are going to be fine. As a matter of fact, Ron is leaving with me shortly. The doctor wants Hermione to stay tonight, just as a precaution. They're with Ginny. Why don't you head on in?"

"I will, but first…" Harry took Mr. Weasley by the arm and walked him to the side. "We need to call a meeting of the order. Tonight. The attack starts in two days at sunset."

"I see. That will take some planning. I will have as many as possible there. Eight o'clock, then." Arthur's smile had faded and was replaced by a look of concern.

Before going to Ginny's room, Harry added, "I asked the Minister to be there, is that all right?"

"As it should be." Arthur returned to his conversation with the doctor.

Ginny's bed was empty. Looking around, he saw three figures coming down the hall. Ginny was walking with Ron at one elbow and Hermione at the other. As they got closer she lifted her arms to release herself from her escorts. Continuing on her own, she walked stiffly toward Harry. After stopping a few feet short of him she said, "Not bad, huh? I'll be out of here in no time." Then, without warning, she made a small jump and threw her arms around Harry's neck. He instinctively grabbed her; she pulled herself up a bit and kissed him.

Hermione laughed then applauded. A slightly pained look came across her face. Ron shook his head then offered Harry an explanation. "I'm fine, dad says it's a good thing I inherited his thick skull. The wonder woman here still needs a bit of rest."

Holding Ginny closer Harry smiled. It was comforting to be with friends. The smile faded and his tone became serious. "We start the attack in two nights, at sundown. The order is meeting tonight." The others became solemn.

"I won't be ready. I won't be able to do anything to help." Ginny said sounding quite upset.

"I know, but we have to move soon." Harry could see the disappointment in her face. "Tonight will be for battle strategy. I'm working on a plan to kill Nagini and get to Voldemort, but I'll need help."

"I'm ready to go, just say the word." Ron chimed in.

"You have all have gone above and beyond anything expected of you, but this time I need help from someone else." Harry hesitated, "I have to find Neville."

After a stunned silence, Hermione informed him, "He's here right now, up with his parents."

Ron was trying unsuccessfully to hide the hurt look on his face. After a somewhat uncomfortable good-bye, and a promise to see them that night, Harry left his friends.

A look of surprise and happiness came over Neville as Harry approached. "Harry, good to see you. I've been telling my parents about our escape." His head dropped a little. "Don't think they really understood it all. What brings you here?"

"I need your help." Harry drew him aside and told him what had taken place since they had seen each other. He proceeded to explain his plan for getting to Voldemort.

Neville looked at the floor. "I'll try anything you want, but I don't know if I can pull that off." He raised his gaze to meet Harry's.

"That's okay, _I_ know you can." Harry grinned, then spoke earnestly. "I'm asking you to risk your life. You can say no, I'll understand."

"Everyone is risking their life. That's what happens when you choose a side. Our parents did, now it's up to us." Neville seemed more sure of himself already. Telling Harry he would be at the meeting, he returned to his mum and dad.

What kind of reception could be expected at the burrow? Harry had been living at the Ministry since escaping Hogwarts. The two youngest Weasleys ended up in the hospital helping him. How would Mrs. Weasley react to seeing him? Harry decided to apparate outside and knock. Fred's voice could be heard, "Who the devil is at the door?" Swinging it open his expression changed from annoyance to surprise to joy. "Harry! What on earth are you doing out there? George, mum, it's Harry!"

George was there in an instant. Each of the twins took an arm and escorted Harry to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley almost tackled him with a hug. Tears started to flow.

"Mum, I don't think he can breathe." George laughed.

Releasing her grip and wiping tears from her eyes, "Harry, it's good to see you. You saved everyone at Hogwarts. I don't know what I would have done…" she stopped. "Why have you been staying at the Ministry?"

"I thought you'd be upset to see me, because of what happened to Ginny and Ron," Harry told her.

"Of course I'm concern my children were injured, but upset with you? No!" Molly patted her face with her apron.

The next few hours were spent with seemingly endless plates of food being placed in front of Harry, while he recounted the adventures that had taken place recently.

Soon the house started filling up. Except for Fred and George, everyone seemed very solemn. Ron, Neville and Mr. Weasley appeared together. Searching his best friends face for a clue to his mood, Harry wasn't sure what to think. Any doubt was removed when Ron nudged him hard with his shoulder and said with a grin, "Well mate, I'm here to follow orders, just tell me what to do."

As Arthur called the meeting to order, a knock sounded at the door. Mad-Eye quickly scanned then nodded yes. After a yelled invitation to enter, Scrimgeour opened the door and stepped in.

"Good evening, and thank you for inviting me. I hope you don't mind, but I've brought along my assistant." He stepped aside and everyone could see Percy framed in the doorway.

Since Scrimgeour and the Order had begun to cooperate, Percy had been left in no man's land. He continued to keep his distance from his family, but now it all seemed futile and a bit foolish.

The tension was thick until Fred yelled out, "Come on in. We can always use an extra officious nit."

"The prodigal twit returneth," George shouted, not to be outdone.After everyone settled down, Arthur asked Harry to speak. "Thanks to a lot of hard work, and willingness to face danger by many people, we are ready to fight Voldemort. While all of you battle his followers, I will attempt to kill him. If I fail, it will be up to you to combine all your skills to finish the task." This was not exactly the rousing speech most had expected. "Moody will be coordinating the assault." He held his hand out for Mad-Eye to take over, then sat down.

Moody stood and started to speak. "Yes, well then, we have received reconnaissance information from Hagrid. It seems we will be facing a formidable and varied army…" He continued to speak. Harry heard bits and pieces; mountain trolls, dementors and werewolves were mentioned. His thoughts drifted, playing out possible scenarios for fighting Voldemort.

Finally Moody finished, and Scrimgeour stood up to say he had mobilized the entire Ministry. They were getting as many wizards to arrive, ready to fight, outside Hogwarts, in less than 48 hours.

After the meeting ended Harry woke himself out of his reverie and joined the others in rounds of "good luck" and "be careful." He spoke to Neville before he left and agreed to meet him first thing in the morning. Aberforth shook his hand.

"You've got it in you, kid. Don't ever doubt it. We'll be talking soon." As the Burrow quieted down, Harry said good night and was about to return to the Ministry.

"Don't be ridiculous," Molly stated firmly, "You're staying right here." No protest was offered and he retired to Ron's room. Neither one could sleep but neither said a word. After a while Harry whispered, "You said you were ready to follow orders. I'd like you, Fred, and George to come with me. I need you to be my backup when I go after Voldemort. Do you think you can convince the twins?"

"No problem." Ron silently mouthed an ecstatic "Yes!"

"Good. They will need to bring as many of their fireworks as they can carry."

The boys eventually drifted off to sleep. Dreams crept in. Harry found himself walking, trying to get through a thick fog. The soupy air cleared slightly, the grounds of Hogwarts lay ahead. The more focused the view became, the worse it looked. Everything was in ruin. A lone hooded figure sat on a pile of rubble a distance away. Sensing someone was near, the figure stood up and removed his hood. It was Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort, combined into one. He shook his fist and yelled, "How could you do this? How could you destroy everything?"

"I didn't do this, you did!" Harry yelled back. The figure had become only Voldemort.

"You aren't as strong as you think you are," he hissed, "And you can't defeat me."

Harry found his broom in hand. Climbing on he flew as fast as he could, directly toward the figure. He hit it full speed, dead on, and woke up.

'Soon this will be over, one way or another.' He thought.

The next day was spent going back and forth between visiting Ginny and working with Neville. The wizarding world was quietly buzzing. Would enough of them be willing to fight?

Hermione had been released but stayed to help Ginny. At dinnertime a doctor walked into the room. "You are doing better than expected. Ready to go home?" Not waiting for a response, he continued, "Can your friend stay with you to help, if needed?"

"Of course I can," Hermione answered.

"Good," The doctor mumbled, "We need to open up as many beds as possible."

The last comment somewhat dampened the girls' joy, but they were thrilled to be leaving. That evening was somber at the Burrow. Even with Mrs. Weasley's excitement at having her daughter back home, hardly a word was spoken.

Trying to escape the pressure of the silence, Harry went to bed. No dreams. When he opened his eyes there was no sense that time had passed, but it was seven hours later. The sun was about to come up. Quickly he dressed and headed downstairs. Stepping outside he noticed the plants that had been so beautiful in summer were all dead, and the garden looked barren. Walking down the road, he saw the sun's light push away the shadows. Would this be the last sunrise he ever saw?

Walking faster, thoughts flooded his mind. 'Maybe I could just keep walking away.' His pace increased. 'Leave this all behind.' Faster still, 'Go into hiding.' Almost at a run, 'Pretend I'm a muggle.' Suddenly he stopped. Out of breath, he turned around and headed back. There was no changing this path; the path he had been on for seventeen years.

At breakfast, most of the food Mrs. Weasley made remained untouched. Ron seemed to be the only one with an appetite. After watching his friend finish off a third helping, Harry suggested it was time to head to the Ministry and meet Neville. He, Ron, and the twins stood up. Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around Harry. "I'll see you later. I promise you we will all have breakfast together tomorrow." He could feel the tears running down her cheek and on to his.

She let go of him and kissed Ron. Harry kissed Ginny. Mrs. Weasley made herself busy in the kitchen. George turned to his twin and with a mockingly falsetto voice said, "Oh, Fred, you're so brave. Do be careful."

Fred, with an equally silly intonation, replied, "Oh, of course, and do be ever so wonderful and wait for me to return." After that exchange, the four young men left to meet Neville.

They meet up with him in the cafeteria. It seemed they were the only ones in the building. The next several hours were spent going over plans and possible problems they might face. After a while they found they were just talking; talking about anything that came to mind- Quidditch, girls and hopes that everything would be back to normal soon.

Voices could be heard in the hall. Rufus and Arthur walked in and greeted the boys. "Things are in place. We've done everything we can to be ready." The apple not falling far from the tree, Mr. Weasley said, "Let's eat." He seemed indomitable as he made everyone a hearty lunch. After eating, the two older wizards were ready to take their leave. "We're counting on you, and you can count on us." Were Arthur's last words to Harry.

The day seemed to go slowly, but when the time came to leave Harry couldn't believe it had arrived so soon. The five young wizards apparated to the basement of Honeydukes. Moody had given them the counter spell to re-open the passage to Hogwarts. The three Weasley brothers were to wait for three quarters of an hour. If Harry and Neville hadn't returned they were to go directly to Gryffindor tower and create as much of a disturbance as possible. Hagrid had sent word that the lights never went out in the tower, so that was the first target in the search for Voldemort.

Harry felt his heart beating faster the closer they came to Hogwarts. In the dim light he couldn't make out any telltale expression on his friends face. Neither said a word as they made their way. Finally they reached the entrance to the school. Harry waved his wand and opened the secret door just a little. The hallway seemed deserted and silent. Opening the door the rest of the way, they stepped out. The instant the door closed, "_Aranea Tela_." And they were trapped against the wall, held immobile by some kind of web. It was a familiar voice that cast the spell, Snape stepped out from behind the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"I've been expecting you, Potter. Ah, and we have Longbottom too." Speaking directly to Neville, "You have chosen your friends poorly Mr. Longbottom. Your association with Potter has lead you straight to your death." The two young wizards struggled against the bond, but that just made the web grow tighter. Their wands had flown away from them when they were hit by the spell.

"Finally I can dispose of you. I suppose I should thank you first, for destroying the horcruxes for me. Nasty work, so I allowed you to perform the task. Saved me a good bit of trouble. Since you are here I assume the only one remaining is that vile serpent. That much I can take care of myself."

"Why would you want to destroy the horcruxes?" Harry asked angrily.

"You really aren't very bright, are you? I became the most trusted confidante of the two most powerful wizards of our time, Dumbledore and Voldemort. I knew eventually one would be destroyed and I could serve the other."

"But you killed Albus!" shouted Harry.

"Didn't have much choice. I had made an unbreakable vow, so I either killed him, or I died. Now it's Voldemort's turn." Confusion passed over Harry and Neville's faces. "You still don't understand. If Voldemort's forces lose tonight, I will kill him and be the hero. Everyone knew Dumbledore trusted me. I will explain it as his plan, that he was willing to give his life for. If Voldemort wins tonight, I will wait for him to take power, then, when the time is right, I will kill him and take his place. No matter how it works out, they will both be dead, and I will be the most powerful wizard left alive. So you can see why I needed the horcruxes to be destroyed."

"You are a lying, conniving bastard!" Harry yelled at him.

"Yes, I suppose so, but I am also the winner. I've spent years planning this and maneuvering myself into proper positions. I even went so far a to convince that repulsive Bellatrix Lestrange that I was in love with her to secure my position as head of Voldemort's inner circle."

"No!" A shriek was heard behind Snape. "_Partiri_!" the voice continued. It was Bellatrix. As soon as the curse left her lips Snape was split in half. The sides of his body fell in opposite directions to the floor.

The web holding them disappeared. The spell was broken. Snape was dead. Belatrix knelt over his body crying hysterically. Harry and Neville both dove for their wands and came up pointing at her, expecting an attack, but none came.

She looked up at Harry. "You! This is all your fault! I should have killed _you _instead of my idiot cousin Sirius." The image of his godfather's death replayed in Harry's mind. He extended his arm and started to speak. "Avada…"

"Don't!" Neville grabbed Harry's arm. He then directed his attention to Belatrix and in rapid succession fired off three spells. "_Silencio, Adligare, Dormire_." They placed the silent, bound and sleeping witch inside the secret passage. Taking one last look at Snape's remains on the floor Harry waved his wand and they vanished. He looked at Neville. "Ready?" Neville nodded. They made their way to Gryffindor tower.

The two young wizards couldn't see the beginning of the battle outside. The merfolk struck the first blow. As the last arc of the sun dipped below the horizon, seaweed ropes flew out of the water and closed around a mountain troll that was on patrol by the lake. It was dragged down to the depths, never to be seen again. Not being particularly bright creatures, several other trolls ran over to see what happened, and met the same fate.

Just prior to that, hundreds then thousands of wizards started to aparate in the woods surrounding Hogwarts. Confusion reigned briefly, but within a very short time their ranks became organized, largely under the direction of members of the Order. This was not to be a surprise attack. Voldemort's ranks clearly were prepared. They had positioned themselves in inner concentric circles, faced out to the perimeter. Dementors floated around the very outside, werewolves and other beasts made up the next ring. Inside that were the older more powerful wizards, continuing up to the student wizards closest to the castle. Above them all a lone figure watched, silhouetted in the only lit window in Gryffindor tower.

After the trolls disappeared beneath the icy waters, everyone stood en garde, tension rippling through both ranks. The next few moments, time seemed suspended. Suddenly several volleys of arrows flew from the woods. Voldemort waved his wand and they disappeared. A long round sweep of his arm and his troops were set in motion. Spells were flying in every direction.

Harry and Neville had made their way to the hall outside Gryffindor common room. Through the uncovered porthole they, could see Voldemort standing at the window making gestures.

"Ready?" Harry asked almost in a whisper. Neville closed his eyes for a second, then opened them and nodded. He walked forward and took a step into the room as Nagini slithered out. His insides felt like jelly, but Neville stood strong. Without turning to look, Voldemort spoke, "I've been expecting you Potter."

"Wrong…yet again," Neville responded in a loud clear voice. "But then, you've been wrong about this for seventeen years."

Startled, the dark lord turned and glared, "Who are you, and where is Potter? I know he is here."

"Your single minded fixation on Potter has allowed me to prepare for this day." Neville's legs felt like they were going to buckle, but outwardly he stayed strong. "You know the prophecy as well as I do. I was born as July ended, and my parents defied you. Perhaps you remember them, the Longbottoms?"

A spark of recognition glowed in Voldemort's eyes. "Ah, yes. They were almost as big a nuisance as the Potters, but they are useless now."

"Yes, you scrambled their minds, now I'm here to repay you." Neville kept his right hand in his pocket and with his left ripped open the front of his robe. On his chest was a scar in the shape of the dark mark. "This is how you marked me. All these years you worried about that stupid little scar on Potter's forehead. He is alive because his mother was clever, no other reason." Neville maintained his bravado, but wasn't sure how long he could keep it up.

Voldemort turned his full attention to his new adversary. A hint of a smile crossed his face. "I see, then if you are my equal you should know what I will do next. The dark lord slashed his wand at his opponent and yelled "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A split second before the spell was cast Neville raised his Tate no Shizen. The power of the curse forced him backward, slamming him into the wall, but his shield held.

Voldemort glared in disbelief. Gathering his wits, Neville spoke, "He will have a power the dark lord knows not." Keeping a grip on his Koeda, and his shield up, he took a step forward. "Are you beginning to understand now?"

"This is not possible." Raising his wand to strike another blow, Voldemort suddenly screamed "NO!" and fell to his knees. His eyes shot to the hallway then back to Neville. His wand pointed not to his adversary, but to the wall with the window. It exploded outward leaving a huge gapping hole. One more wave of his wand and he sent Neville, shield and all, flying through the air, leaving him to plummet to the battlefield. A spell shot through the common room and out into the air. Too late. It couldn't catch Neville.

A few moments earlier as Neville stepped through the porthole, Harry silently called to Nagini. Using what he had learned of occlumency to block Voldemort, he beckoned the serpent to come to him. Nagini wound his way out into the passage and stopped in front of Harry. "Why have you called me?" hissed the snake.

"You carry a great burden." Harry projected his thoughts to Nagini. "A part of your master is inside you. It must take great strength to hold this every day you live."

"It is an honor, not a burden." It raised up to stare directly into Harry's eyes. "To serve him in any way allows me greatness, but to be a vessel for his spirit brings me to a higher level than other creatures will every know."

That removed any doubt. Harry knelt and bowed his head. "Then I am your servant. To serve you is to serve the master. Instruct me as to what I can do."

Nagini wound around him. "I believe you have great power. All allies are welcome now." The snake stopped. "Something is wrong. You are not here to help us. You are our enemy!" He tightened his coils.

Feeling the pressure of the serpent's muscles Harry replied, "You're right." Gripping his wand he calmly said, "_Vaporem._" A cloud of steam rose from Nagini, who collapsed and died, leaving only his skin and dust behind. The instant this happened, Voldemort yelled "NO!"

Untangling himself from Nagini's remains, Harry heard an explosion. Looking up he saw the hole in the outside wall. As he started toward the common room he saw Neville being swept out into the night. A quick lunge and a spell flew out to try to catch him. It was too late, Neville was gone.

Momentum carried Harry stumbling through the porthole and landed him sprawling almost at Voldemort's feet. This is not how he imagined his final confrontation would begin. He quickly rolled away and jumped up, wand at the ready. Not in time, Voldemort's wand had already swung, flattening Harry against the wall and sending his wand flying away.

"I've been expecting you, Potter. That little charade was amusing, but it cost young Longbottom his life. It seems everyone who tries to help you ends up dead. Now it is time to deal with you." A small flick of his wand sent a wave of pain through Harry. It felt as if every cell in his body was on fire. "Yes, _crucio_ is an effective spell." Another flick, another wave of searing pain. "I bet you think you are clever, killing Nagini. Do you really think the loss of a snake will hurt me?"

Concentrating through the pain, Harry got the words out, "The loss of a snake…and a horcrux."

"What? What did you say?" Voldemort snapped. Harry screamed as another wave of pain shot through him.

Struggling to focus he continued. "I said, it was the loss of a horcrux. As a matter of fact, it was your last one…Tom. That's right, you are just Tom Riddle now."

Anger poured out of Voldemort's eyes as rage took hold of his mind. More pain rolled through Harry's body. "I see you are not lying. You must think yourself quite smart." Quickly calming down the dark lord continued. "What ever losses you suffered to do this have all been in vain. I can quite simply make six more. There will be no shortage of people who need to be killed. I believe I will start with you."

More pain. Harry was afraid he would loose consciousness. His body was starting to convulse.

"Did you know you can die from pain?" Voldemort took a step toward him. "Yes, I think that is how I will kill you. Continuous pain, until your nervous system shuts down and you die. Maybe it will give you an idea of how much I suffered for years because of you. This is all quite fitting."

As he spoke, Harry tried to think. He was racked with agony, had no wand and was pinned to a wall. Then he remembered what Sirius had said, "You are stronger than you think."

He stared into Voldemort's eyes and focused all of his energy. "_Avada Kedavra._" he managed in a low raspy voice.

"What did you say?" sneered Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra_." Harry repeated slightly louder.

"You pathetic fool. There is nothing you can do to harm me now." A wave of his wand sent more pain.

Harry's body stiffened. His breathing became shallow. Once again he summoned all his strength and then tried to gather all the energy running through him from the spells he had been hit with. Suddenly he felt he had grown to many time his size. He looked down. His limbs were still stuck to the wall, he was still the same size, but he felt part of himself expanding. It was as if he rose above the castle. Again he spoke, "_Avada Kedavra_!". This time, the wand of all the wizards fighting their way in, turned and pointed toward Gryffindor tower. The spell came in from all directions, from thousands of wands, and hit Voldemort.

A look of shock and horror came over his face as he was lifted into the air, then held motionless. He was frozen, helpless, but somehow still alive. The bonds that held Harry were still intact.

There must be some way to finish him off. Harry strained under the pressure. There must be some way to finish him off. Then he saw it, Gryfendor's sword. Still unable to move he told it to lift up and come toward him…it did. Using what was left of his strength he turned it around and sent it plunging into Voldemort's heart.

It worked. The spell binding Harry had broken. Voldemort must be dead. Then something unexpected happened. Everything had become still and silent. The Dark Lord's body was shattering, as if it was made of crystal, but the pieces weren't flying apart. The silence was absolute, Harry had never experienced anything like this before. Suddenly he became aware of a pounding in his ears. Quickly he realized it was the beating of his heart.

Now he understood. This was his moment of decision. He had killed Voldemort and now he could create a horcrux. Gryfendor's sword, that would be perfect. He could extend himself into another lifetime. "No." Harry wasn't sure if he said the word or just thought it. Once his decision was made, his perceptions returned to normal. Voldemort exploded in all directions. The force of that explosion sent large pieces of Gryfendor tower flying into the night. The part that remained above, collapsed. Enormous chunks of stone started falling around Harry. When the grinding and pounding of the rubble stopped he was trapped, pinned under the boulders, unable to move or feel anything. He wasn't sure how long he lay there. Was he dying? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered, except…Voldemort was gone forever. The last thing Harry heard was someone calling his name. It was a familiar voice.

Johanna's Note: Questions? Comments? Want to yell at me for bad editing? Leave a review. Bic's getting a bit disheartened.


	16. The Last Chapter

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Circle

Chapter 16: The Last Chapter

Harry never saw the war that raged below. The battle was brief, but costly. After Voldemort made the centaurs' arrows disappear, there was a moment of apprehension in the attacking ranks. Then, swarming from the hills and woods they came. The volume of the first surge surprised the dark army. However, the ground gained was quickly lost. The dementors were directed by their master to close in, taking away hope and washing them with despair, causing a retreat.

As long as Voldemort could be seen in the window the dementors seemed invincible. Suddenly a loud flapping noise could be heard. Up over the mountain behind the castle came a young Norwegian Ridgeback. Unseen by those below, Charlie Weasley was riding on its back, yelling instructions. It swooped down and started incinerating the dementors. Cheers went up as everyone fighting with the order saw Charlie. Spirits rose and again they advanced. It took Voldemort a moment to recover from this surprise. His first spells missed, but as the dragon made a turn to go after the last dementor it was hit and thrown backward into the lake.

Cheers went up from the dark army and the werewolves took the outer circle. They snarled, lunged and tore at any who tried to break through. A rumbling sound could be heard from the forest. It was the sound of stampeding hooves. The centaurs came onto the grounds and started trampling the werewolves. It was a vicious attack. Fangs snapped at the centaurs' hindquarters. Working as a pack they started to bring down Firenze and some of the others. Another, but very different, rumbling sound started. Grawp parted the trees. Grabbing a large log, he started swinging it like a club. Werewolf bodies flew into the air. Hagrid looked up at the tower, afraid his brother would be the next to fall from Voldemort's wand. The window was empty. "Go get 'im, Harry!" he yelled.

Realizing the wolves were in retreat, Moody decided to start the main assault. As the last glimmer of twilight faded, he used _sonorus_ to send his voice booming across the acres. "Now!" From the four points of the compass, columns charged. Lead by Moody, Arthur, Rufus, and Kingsley, they broke into the enemy lines. The plan was to quarter the opposing ranks. Divide and conquer, they hoped.

Just as they started, an explosion was heard. A few chunks of stone flew out followed by some type of large sphere. It fell over the battlefield and bounced, like an unbalanced beach ball, into the forest.

After this brief interruption, the charge continued. Spells lit up the encroaching night. The fighting was fierce. Mad-Eye's brigade had almost reached the castle, but the others weren't faring so well. The wands of all the wizards trying to defeat Voldemort lifted up, and pointed to the lone lit window. Everyone seemed in a state of shock, unable to control their wands. A spell shot out from each.

A second explosion, dwarfing the first one, sent huge pieces of stone crashing down. Everyone watched as the top of Gryffindor tower crumbled. Pieces of the structure plummeted to the battlefield. As all tried to get out of the way of the falling debris, the lines between the two armies blurred.

Suddenly, many of the Dark Lord's ranks seemed dazed, unsure of where they were. His _imperio_ curse was broken. Voldemort's devotees scrambled, some apparating, some seeking shelter in the castle. Confusion reigned for a time, but soon it became clear that victory was in hand. Moody's voice once again echoed out ordering his troops to fall back, then work their way up to the school helping the injured and wounded.

As Mad-Eye made his way into the building he was greeted by a large number of the enemy captured in something resembling a brightly lit carousel. After reinforcing the carnival-like jail he set up an emergency room in the Great Hall to start treating the injured.

While the battle was taking place, the three youngest Weasley brothers decided they could wait no longer. They rushed along the passage heading to Hogwarts. Just as they reached the secret entrance Ron stumbled over something. Looking around he discovered Bellatrix's sleeping body. "Guess Harry and Neville met with a few surprises."

As they made it into the school a loud rumble started and the floor shook. Ron lead the way but found it blocked by debris from what he would later learn was the towers destruction. "We can't get through this way. Let's find another route."

Turning around the threesome headed for the main entrance, hoping to get to the lower levels of Gryffindor from the ground floor. As they reached the stairs heading down they saw a crush of wizards packing in through the front doors. Ron immediately spotted a familiar face in the center of the crowd, Draco.

"This is perfect!" shouted George. "Quick, get out the big gun." He and Fred pulled out the largest of the rockets they were carrying and set it off over the crowd. After exploding it floated down and formed a carousal, music and all.

"What the bloody good is that?" Ron yelled at his brothers.

"We made some modifications," said Fred proudly. "Anyone inside is trapped. Kind of like a jail, but at least you get to ride the horses."

The last thing Harry remembered was his name being called. The next thing he was aware of was opening his eyes and seeing a blurry sky. It was the ceiling of the great room. He tried to move, nothing happened.

"Harry?" It was Hermione's voice. Her face moved into his field of vision. "Harry!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Quickly looking away she yelled, "Madame Pomfrey, he's awake!" then bent to kiss him on the cheek.

Struggling to wake up he could feel her lips and her hair brush his face, but that all Harry could feel. "Why can't I move?"

"There is an immobilizing spell holding you in place. You were in pretty bad shape when Grawp and Hagrid found you."

"Hagrid, that's who I remember calling my name." Harry was working to make sense of things.

"If it hadn't been for Grawp pulling off a pile of huge boulders, they never would have found you in time." Her tears started again.

"How long have I been asleep?" the fog in his head was starting to lift.

Hermione hesitated, "Almost two weeks."

"What?!" He was shocked by her answer.

"Well, Mr. Potter, nice of you to join us." Madame Pomfrey said. "After an examination I will release the spell holding you." She continued to speak as she worked. "But you must make any movements very slowly. I must warn you, having sustained a great deal of damage you will be very limited as to what you can do, for a while. Do not be discouraged, in time you may be back to nearly full function." She finished her exam and waved her wand.

Wincing in pain, Harry slowly propped himself up on his elbows. He couldn't make his legs move, but he wasn't at all discouraged. Voldemort was gone, that was the only thing that mattered. Suddenly he thought of Ginny and Ron. "How is everyone else?"

"There were a number of casualties." Hermione had trouble getting the words out. "I don't know how to tell you this…Arthur Weasley died in the battle."

"No!" Harry let himself drop back on the bed. "If only I'd gotten to Voldemort sooner."

"Mr. Potter." Snapped Madame Pomfrey, "While we have not gotten all the details, it would appear that you are responsible for saving hundreds, if not thousands of lives. Everyone, including yourself, knew the risk. Self recrimination is of no use. Not to mention that it will stand in the way of your recovery." This scolding was clearly her way of trying to cheer him up.

"Yes, ma'am." She turned to leave and he added, "Thank you Madame Pomfrey."

"I will return soon with one of the doctors." There was a hint of a rare smile.

"How is everyone else?" Harry asked.

"There were a lot of injuries. This room was full of wounded for a few days after the battle. You're the last one here. Everyone else was moved to St. Mungo's or sent home. There were a number of deaths, too."

"How are the rest of the Weasleys?" he asked hesitantly.

"Everyone is alright. Charlie almost drowned, but the merfolk saved him. He single handedly took out the dementors. Well, he and a dragon." Harry looked confused. She continued, "We will tell you more when you feel better. I promised Ron and Ginny I would let them know when you woke up. As soon as Neville gets here…"

"Neville?" Harry lifted himself up again, a little too quickly, the pain showed on his face. "Neville's alright?"

"Yes, he got some bumps and bruises but he's fine. We've been taking turns sitting with you." Hermione saw his face light up and thought she heard a quiet laugh. "He should be here any minute."

"That's great, really great." Harry lay flat and passed out. When he woke back up, Ron, Ginny and Neville had joined Hermione. As soon as his eyes opened Ginny, who had been holding his hand, covered his face with kisses. The others all started talking at once.

"I…" as Harry struggled to speak the others quieted down. "I'm sorry about your dad." He managed to get out, looking back and forth from Ron to Ginny.

She started crying, but Ron held back any tears and simply said, "Thanks."

"How's your mum doing?" Harry was speaking a bit more easily.

Ron started slowly. "Best as can be expected. She's keeping busy. Cleaned the house so many times dust is afraid to settle anywhere."

"And cooking," Ginny added, her tears stopping, "She has made enough food for several armies. Good thing, too, because everyone has been home since the funeral."

"She can't wait to see you." Ron continued. "Had a room added, right off the kitchen, for when you're ready to come home."

Home, it felt good to hear that word. The years of living with the Dursleys were behind and there were no plans for what was ahead. He had never even though about what he would do once he defeated Voldemort. With his biggest goal accomplished the future was unplanned, uncertain. Yes, home was a good word indeed.

Waking a little more Harry looked around. "Neville, I thought you were a goner. Good to see you, old boy."

"Barely a scratch." Suddenly realizing how badly his friend was injured, Neville regretted his remark. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright." Harry pushed out a smile. "I'm just glad to see you in one piece.

The five friends continued to talk for a while. They brought Harry up to date on what had happened outside the night of the battle. Ron spent a good deal of time detailing the role he and the twins had. Ginny, who had not seen any of the battle, told him of the reaction of the wizarding world.

"If you thought you were a celebrity before, you better hold on to your hat now," she said.

With this Harry's mood turned a bit downward. "I'm getting a bit tired."

"Alright." She leaned down and kissed him. "But remember, when you're strong enough for rehab I'm the one with the most experience to help." She held up her arms and made muscle then twirled around on her legs. "Good as new. You're next." Harry fell back asleep the minute his friends left.

Over the next few days, and after the doctor examined him, the list of people allowed to see him expanded. Spending more time awake and eating again, he grew stronger. Scrimgeour, Mad-Eye and Lupin all made visits. They each told him tale of how the battle went from the outside. Bravery and losses were described in detail. Firenze had almost died from his wounds from the werewolves, but the unicorns appeared after the battle and licked his wounds to heal them.

In addition to Arthur, other wizards on both sides had lost their lives. Kingsley had been near death but was now recovering at St. Mungo's. When their stories were done each had expected Harry to reciprocate and explain what had happened in the tower. How had he killed Voldemort? Why had spells shot out of so many wands at once, without direction from the wizards holding them? He couldn't answer.

Later that day Hagrid came in and in a soft voice said, "Good ta see ya, Harry."

"I hear you and Grawp saved my life. Thanks."

"Funny, how I hear it you saved all our lives." The giant man smiled. "Anything I can get for ya?"

"Not right now." Harry smiled back. After a moment he said, "Everyone wants to know what happened in the tower, how Voldemort was killed. I'm not sure I can explain it."

"Ya don't have to tell nobody nothin', and you don't owe nobody any explainin'. People are talking all kinds of nonsense. There's them what say he's not really dead. That's codswallop…isn't it?"

"He's dead, gone forever." His reply was calm.

"Yea, I knew that." Smiling again he added, "There's some what say you should be the next Minister of Magic."

Harry's smile returned, then a laugh, which hurt a great deal, but that didn't matter. Soon both were laughing till tears rolled down their cheeks. Finally the pain over took Harry and he stopped. "Imagine, me as Minister."

"Perhaps," came a voice from the doorway, "If you are not interested in that position, you might consider an offer from me." Professor McGonagall walked in. "We are planning on reopening the school in the fall, and will need a Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. Is that a job more to your liking?"

At first Harry was speechless. "But I haven't even graduated yet." He finally said.

"Ah, yes, a minor detail, it can be worked out. It is my responsibility to staff the school with the most qualified teachers possible, so unless we can find someone else who has defeated a Dark Lord, it appears you would be our first choice."

"I don't even know when or if I will be able to walk."

"Again, a minor detail. Whether you teach from a seated or standing position is not important. I will need your answer in a month or so."

"Yes!" With that one word, two questions were answered. McGonagall had her instructor and Harry knew what lay ahead for him.

"Very well, you will be expected on the first of July. That gives you four months or so to get ready. I will be happy to offer you assistance in your preparation as, I'm sure, will Professor Lupin and Mr. Moody."

"Thank you Professor. I won't let you down." He was still in shock.

"See that you don't." She flashed a quick smile.

Harry was clearly growing tired so the two visitors started to take their leave when he asked, "Have either of you seen Aberforth?"

A moment of silence followed. Hagrid and McGonagall glanced at each other. Hagrid spoke, "He was in the thick o' things at the battle, even picked up Arthur Weasley and carried him to get help. After it was over, he disappeared and no one's seen him since." Harry lay back down, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next week brought a lot of changes. Smaller, more comfortable quarters were made available in Hufflepuff house. Two hours a day were spent greeting well wishers. The room and the hallway filled with flowers and banners. A great deal of time was spent trying to become mobile. Working in teams, Ron and Hermione alternated with Ginny and Neville to help Harry try to walk. By the end of the week, they could all see progress.

"I'd like to go outside." Harry said, more as a command than a comment. For this stroll Neville took one side and Ron the other. It was a struggle, however bit by bit they made their way out on to the grounds.

A small army of wizards was working to rebuild Gryffindor. A wave of pain hit Harry as he looked at the space where the tower had been. His friends held him firmly.

"Just one more thing." Harry's tone was almost apologetic. "I'd like to go to Dumbledore's grave." As they came within sight of the tomb he stopped. "This is good." A memory of something Sirius said came to him. 'Someday we will all be together.' That was the important part of his godfather's message. No matter what had happened with Voldemort, in the end it would be the same. Someday he would be with everyone he thought he lost. The only difference was, now the journey would be a little easier.

The next day he moved to the Weasley's. His reception was nothing less than he expected. Mrs. Weasley hugged, kissed and cried. The twins whooped and hollered. His new room was an extension right off the kitchen, decorated to look like the Gryffindor boys dormitory.

It was clear the Burrow had quite a bit of dressing up. Most of the furniture was new. Ron whispered, "The twins are making a bloody fortune. Ever since the Great Battle- that's what it's being called now- everybody has been celebrating. Fred and George are selling their fireworks fast as they can make them. They bought mum all this new stuff."

Settling in took no time at all. A charmed chair that took his directions helped Harry get around, but he kept up with his daily work to walk on his own.

A few days later Neville stopped by. "Just came to say good-bye, old chap. Going to be doing a bit of traveling."

"Where?" Harry asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Japan. I've been invited to spend a year training with the Matomari. First outsider ever." His eyes looked a bit watery. "Mum and dad are so much better now. When you killed Voldemort his spell over them broke. Grandmum and I have had to try to fill them in on the last seventeen years. It's going to be tough leaving them, but they want me to go."

"Just one thing, when you get back," Harry said, "See if you can squeeze in a little time to be a guest lecturer for me."

"Wouldn't miss that chance." After a hearty handshake, Neville disappeared.

Over the next few weeks the visitors slowed down and Harry's strength picked up. Late one afternoon the sound of a car engine could be heard roaring up the road. A few seconds later Aberforth appeared in the kitchen. He kissed Molly on the cheek. "So sorry about Arthur." Tears started rolling.

"Thanks so much." Then she pulled at his sleeve. "We've been worried sick about you, Abby."

"Yes well…sorry I wasn't in touch sooner but I was sort of …undercover. Trying to track down a few that got away." Changing the subject, "So now it's time for a vacation. I'm headed for a little R&R in the States."

Harry didn't know whether to believe anything he was saying, but it really didn't matter. Just seeing Aberforth lifted his spirits.

"Got a favor to ask you, kid." He tossed something to Harry. It was a set of car keys. "Can you look after her while I'm gone? Don't worry, I programmed her to do the driving. Just tell her where you want to go."

"Sure thing." Harry answered. "Just don't make it a long trip. I may need your help keeping some of those know-it-all students in line."

Later that day Harry and Ginny were taking the car for a test drive. She leaned over and kissed the side of his face. "Does Hogwarts have any rules about professors and students dating?"

"Minor details." He answered with a smile.

The End

A.E.

For those of you who think my ending is too drawn out and sappy, I have an alternate. It picks up before the battle as Voldemort stands alone in the tower looking over the troops below.

There was a stillness in the air. Voldemort gazed down and shook his head. "All this bloody trouble and for what?" Pacing back and forth he continued, "My life has become miserable. Everyone wants to kill me, my best friend is a snake, quite literally, and that damned Potter brat is a constant pain in the arse."

It was time to reassess. What did he really want? "Let's see. I want to control the lives of others and grow in strength. I want to decide what they do, what they wear, what they buy. I want to keep them enslaved."

Then he had an epiphany, discount retail. It would give him everything he wanted. He disappeared leaving the wizards below on their own.

Soon he realized his quest for dominance as he opened up VoldeMart and became the largest retailer in the world.

The End, Again

Johanna's Note: Well, that's it, then. Bic's one and only fanfic is over.

Oh! I need to discuss the thing with Neville's parents. Some of you are probably saying 'What's this old fool on about? The Longbottoms were tortured into insanity!' I said the same thing to him (minus the old fool bit), and his reply was "Damn. Oh, well- it's a fanfic." So in Bic's world, it was a spell that made them insane.

If you have anything at all to say to Bic (the actual author) or me (his inconsistent, grammatically challenged beta/editor), feel free to leave a review.

(By the way- don't you love his alternate ending? I think it's just marvelously funny.)


End file.
